La Vida En El Dominio Zora
by andremoi
Summary: Un UA sobre La vida de Mipha y Link juntos. Ahora se Incorporaron los primeros quince capítulos de las precuelas "Su Futuro Está En El Pasado" y "Comienzo De La Vida En El Dominio Zora". Si ya leíste las precuelas solo salta hasta el "Capitulo 1 - Estudiando". Arte por Nurple(twitter dot com/nurpleynurple) Usado con permiso. Gracias a Solidusgabo por la traducción al Español
1. Precuela-Capítulo-1

_Resumen: Con Ganon destruido, los Campeones asesinados y Zelda coronada Reina, Link reflexiona sobre su futuro y trabaja para recuperar un amor pasado._

_**Toda esta narrativa está tomada de notas escritas por Link que llevaba consigo en todo momento.**_

**Precuela Capítulo 1 – Recordando**

Link se despertó repentinamente por un trueno y el sonido de una fuerte lluvia golpeando la ventana sobre su cama. El cielo empezaba a iluminarse por el amanecer. Podía ignorar los truenos, pero el sonido de la constante lluvia que seguía era relajante. Ese mismo día tuvo una reunión con la Dra. Prunia en el Laboratorio de Hatelia, no lejos de su casa, pero todavía había mucho tiempo y no había prisa por levantarse. Yacía allí, Mientras sus pensamientos vagaban.

Mucho había sucedido en los últimos dos años desde la derrota de Ganon. Los monstruos prácticamente avían desaparecido, los pocos que quedaban se escondían en partes remotas de Hyrule. Una vez que las Lunas de Sangre dejaron de restaurar a los monstruos, ya no era inútil destruirlos, y esa había sido una de las primeras tareas. La gente viajaba segura ahora. El Clan Yiga aún podía causar problemas, pero las Gerudo estaban haciendo todo lo posible para vigilarlos, y estaban desmoralizados por la derrota de Ganon. Mantenían un perfil bajo por el momento.

Reconstruir Hyrule era ahora la máxima prioridad. Sonrió ante el éxito de la empresa Construcciones Karud. Tenían muchos trabajadores ahora y mucho que hacer, y también una competencia saludable. Y, gracias a Hylia, ya no tenían tiempo para andar por su casa todos los días.

Sí, la construcción en todas partes iba bien, pero había un edificio, en particular, en el que estaba especialmente interesado, y ese era el Templo del Tiempo. El edificio en sí había sido restaurado, pero él estaba más interesado en lo que las historias de antaño describían y si eso también podría restaurarse. Las leyendas decían que, en más de una ocasión sus predecesores habían podido viajar en el tiempo para ayudar en su misión. Ese fue el tema de su reunión con la Dra. Prunia.

Había tomado esta casa en la tranquila comunidad agrícola de la Aldea Hatelia para estar lejos del ajetreo y el bullicio del castillo de Hyrule. La gente lo dejaba solo aquí. Su cómoda casita en una colina le brindaba un lugar para relajarse y reflexionar sobre su vida en aquellas ocasiones que no viajaba. Fue cuando estaba en casa que pasaba un tiempo registrando todo lo que podía recordar en un diario que llevaba. Y eso fue más difícil para él de lo que parecía porque había perdido toda su memoria. Cuando despertó del Santuario de la Vida hace poco más de dos años, su mente estaba en blanco.

Cuando despertó por primera vez, pasó semanas recuperando los recuerdos que pudo de la Tableta Sheikah de Zelda. Pero esos eran solo recuerdos de los tiempos que había pasado con ella. También recuperó algunos recuerdos de visitar a las principales aldeas de Hyrule y hablar con la gente de allí. Eso lo ayudó a recordar un poco sobre Urbosa, Revali, Daruk y Mipha, sus compañeros Campeones. Y ese bardo viajero, Nyel, le había contado las veces que Zelda reclutó a cada uno de los Campeones. Luego, Nyel encontró esa foto grupal que Mipha pidió en el castillo de Hyrule y disparo un recuerdo de esa ocasión. El último recuerdo que tenía de todos ellos juntos fue ese fatídico momento en el Paso Este del Camino de Lanayru cuando Ganon atacó, y cada uno de los Campeones corrió de regreso a su Bestia Divina. Habían confiado en esa tecnología antigua de hace diez mil años, pero Ganon había aprendido su lección y los había burlado a todos. Nunca volvió a ver a los Campeones, salvo en forma de espíritu.

Pero había vivido una vida más allá de esos pocos recuerdos que había recuperado de la Tableta Sheikah y los otros con los que había tropezado. Y cuando terminó su deber con Hyrule, quiso aprender más sobre quién era y las personas en su vida. Incluso cuando se despertó del santuario y comenzó su búsqueda para salvar a Hyrule, había indicios de otras cosas importantes en su vida, otras personas y lugares que debieron haber significado mucho para él su momento.

La fuente de información más fructífera provino del Dominio Zora. Para bien o para mal, unas cuantas personas lo recordaban de hace más de cien años. Algunos de los mayores lo odiaban, culpándolo por lo que sucedió. Pero otros lo reconocieron como un amigo y ex compañero de juegos. De las conversaciones, se enteró de que debe haber pasado mucho tiempo allí. Y cuando habló con el Rey Dorphan y el Príncipe Sidon, quedó claro que había alguien muy especial en su vida que había vivido allí y que era la razón por la que pasaba tanto tiempo en el Dominio Zora.

La princesa Mipha era mucho más que una compañera campeona. Era una amiga de la infancia que se había enamorado de él y había creado una exquisita armadura Zora con la expectativa de que se casaran. En el momento en que aprendió todo esto, apenas podía recordarla o cómo se había sentido acerca de ella. Su único recuerdo de ella en ese entonces era el que se desencadenaba al mirar su estatua. Estaban sentados juntos encima de la Bestia Divina Vah Ruta mientras ella curaba una herida en su antebrazo y prometió cuidarlo. Pero había progresado un poco recuperando más recuerdos desde entonces, incluidos aquellos con los que la Tableta Sheikah no podía ayudarlo.

Hablando de la Tableta Sheikah, ya no la tenía. Zelda la había tomado de vuelta después de su victoria en la Llanura de Hyrule. Y cuando los cuatro espíritus de los Campeones partieron de Hyrule después de la derrota de Ganon, ya no pudo usar sus poderes especiales. La Ira de Urbosa, El Ecudo de Daruk, La Furia de Revali y La Plegaria de Mipha habían desaparecido. Era otra tristeza: tener esos poderes a los que recurrir le hacía sentir que sus amigos todavía estaban con él de alguna manera.

Ahora todo lo que le quedaba era esa foto en su pared: la foto grupal de Zelda, los Campeones y la misma que Prunia tomó justo después de la ceremonia de inauguración de los Campeones con el Rey Rhoam. Recordó que fue idea de Mipha tomar la foto y se alegró de que lo pensara. Recordó lo linda que era Mipha, deslizándose a su lado y respirando profundamente mientras se enderezaba, tratando de lucir lo mejor posible para la foto. Y entonces ese gran payaso Daruk los había "reunido a todos". Miraba la imagen de vez en cuando para recordarlos a todos, pero era agridulce. Ese fue un momento feliz de diversión y unión, pero ninguno de ellos sabía en ese momento cuán fugaz sería. Ahora la única amiga que le quedaba era Zelda: el resto estaban todos muertos.

Decidió levantarse, luego se acercó a la foto del grupo. Miró la imagen de Mipha, pensando en ella ahora. No era la mejor foto de ella, pero era todo lo que tenía.

Luego decidió hacerse un omelet de verduras para el desayuno. Pronto estaba comiendo en su pequeña mesa, rodeado de los premios, todos ahora montados en su pared, que le fueron entregados por los líderes de la aldea después de liberar a las Bestias Divinas. Estaba el Arco de Águila de Revali, el Machacarrocas de Daruk, la Cimitarra y el Ecudo de la Ira de Urbosa, y lo más preciado para él ahora, la Lanza de la Escama de Mipha.

Cada vez que comía solo de esa manera, le gustaba leer su diario mientras comía, mirando los capítulos anteriores para refrescar su memoria. Lo abrió en un capítulo que había titulado 'Ensueños de Ruta'. Había escrito ese capítulo hace más de dos años cuando hizo su última visita al Dominio Zora antes de su batalla con Ganon. Era su capítulo favorito porque había aprendido mucho del evento que describió. A veces escribía sus diarios en tercera persona, por lo que sería más fácil para otra persona publicarlos o podría publicarlos él mismo con un seudónimo.

**Extracto del diario de Link**

**Ensueños de Ruta**

Las últimas conversaciones de Link con el espíritu de Mipha antes de la derrota de Ganon

Ya era tarde cuando Link se encontraba en la cima del pico más alto del Monte Do Bon, contemplando a la enorme Bestia Divina Vah Ruta. Ruta se arrodilló allí en silencio, con la trompa en alto y sus rayos rojos apuntando al próximo destino de Link, el Castillo de Hyrule.

Su larga búsqueda para terminar su plan desafortunado de hace cien años casi había terminado. Había viajado por Hyrule, liberó a las cuatro Bestias Divinas y reclamó la espada que sella la oscuridad. Solo quedaba por liberar a la princesa en el castillo de Hyrule, la princesa a la que había venido recordando lentamente de los recuerdos recuperados, provocados por su Tableta Sheikah. Y luego, por supuesto, necesitaría luchar contra Ganon.

Pero no estaba listo para dar ese último paso.

No era por miedo que él no estaba listo o preparado para la batalla. No, él había entrenado bien, y sus habilidades de combate eran incomparables ahora. La espada que sella la oscuridad lo llenó de confianza, y estaba ansioso por su día de ajuste de cuentas con Ganon, una oportunidad para poner fin a la amenaza de Ganon para Hyrule.

No, era algo completamente distinto. Era su recuerdo. Se había preparado para muchas cosas en sus viajes para sobrevivir en la naturaleza, asegurar comida fresca y cocinarla, reemplazar armas, destruir monstruos. Pero no había estado preparado para la sorpresa de saber que alguien lo amaba y lo amaba lo suficiente como para casarse con él.

Recordó que se quedó sin palabras cuando el padre y el hermano de Mipha hablaron de su amor por él, y su padre le dio su regalo, la armadura que ella había elaborado con tanto cuidado hace cien años. Contemplar su estatua lo ayudó a recordar un tiempo a solas con ella en Ruta cuando ella prometió cuidarlo y esperaba pasar un tiempo juntos.

Pero ese era un recuerdo tan pequeño. No fue suficiente. Link necesitaba saber más, comprender lo que significaban el uno para el otro. Solo el espíritu de Mipha sabía las respuestas. Y sintió que una vez que Ganon fuera destruido, Mipha y los otros Campeones serían libres de partir hacia el mundo de los espíritus, cumpliendo su deber con Hyrule. Y luego perdería para siempre su oportunidad de aprender sobre su tiempo con Mipha.

Se acercó a Ruta y una voz le preguntó si se atrevería a enfrentarse a un reino de ilusión y recuerdos. Sabía lo que sucedería si aceptaba, se produciría una batalla contra un Ira virtual de Ganon. Pero ya lo había hecho varias veces antes y no necesitaba superar sus miedos. Y entonces él rechazó la oferta.

Esperó un momento más y luego habló.

"¿Mipha?" dijo Link. "Sé que puedes oírme. Por favor, necesito hablar contigo".

Link fue recibido solo por el silencio.

"Voy a encender una hoguera y acamparé aquí día y noche hasta que hables conmigo", dijo Link. "Hay cosas que debo saber que solo tú puedes decirme".

Link tomó un poco de madera que llevaba y encendió una fogata. Luego se acurrucó a su lado, frotándose las manos. El sol se ponía en el oeste y pronto se ocultaría. La noche podría ser fría, pero no le importaba.

Volvió a mirar a Ruta. Sabía que el espíritu de Mipha estaba allí, esperando cumplir con su deber, atacar a Ganon cuando llegara el momento. Había visto su espíritu brevemente una vez y luego escuchó su voz un par de veces más. Pero todas habían sido conversaciones unilaterales, ella le hablaba. Esperaba que su terquedad la motivara a hablar con él nuevamente y responder sus preguntas. Deseó poder subir a bordo de Ruta y quizás ver su espíritu una vez más, pero no podía acercarse a Ruta y debía contentarse con quedarse afuera. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que ella hablara con él.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse ahora, y el cielo nocturno estaba despejado. Gracias a Hylia, no estaba lloviendo, aunque eso no lo habría detenido. Se tomó un momento para mirar desde ese alto punto de vista. A la izquierda y justo detrás de Ruta se alzaba el majestuoso pico del Monte Lanayru, hogar de la Fuente de la Sabiduría. A su derecha estaba el Castillo de Hyrule, centrado y siendo objetivo de los cuatro rayos de las Bestias Divinas. Y detrás de él, la Montaña de la Muerte brillaba con un rojo intenso. Cada lugar tenía recuerdos para él, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ahora. Caminó hasta el borde norte del monte, y pudo distinguir el Dominio Zora debajo con su hermosa arquitectura y su suave resplandor azul. Ahora era un visitante bienvenido al Dominio Zora, ya que había calmado a Ruta y salvado a todos. Regresó para estar cerca del fuego, se sentó y esperó.

Estaba calmado ahí arriba, junto a Ruta, tranquilo como un cementerio, pensó. Los únicos sonidos eran el silbido del viento y el crepitar del fuego. Pocos animales se aventurarían tan alto a esa colina estéril y nunca había sido atacado por ninguna criatura malvada de la noche aquí tampoco.

Se frotó las manos de nuevo. Esperaría aquí toda la noche si fuera necesario y al día siguiente también. El cielo occidental se volvió naranja cuando el sol se puso detrás de las colinas distantes, y las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer. Aun así, se sentó junto al fuego. Casi se había quedado dormido cuando escuchó su voz.

"Hola Link", dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Link, una voz que ya había llegado a conocer.

Link se puso de pie y miró a Ruta. La voz parecía venir a su mente desde ninguna dirección en particular, pero era natural para él mirar a Ruta donde estaba su espíritu.

"Estoy feliz de que hayas venido a visitarme como solías hacerlo", dijo Mipha. "Pero no debes quedarte aquí. No debemos descuidar nuestro deber, Link, y la Princesa espera tu ayuda".

"Mipha, gracias por hablar conmigo", dijo Link. "Sí, lo sé. Pero después de cien años, no creo que un poco más de tiempo importará. A menos que a ti te importe".

"No, un poco más de tiempo no importará", dijo Mipha. "Siento que la princesa todavía es fuerte. ¡Suena tan agradable oírte decir mi nombre, Link! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo escuché".

"Necesito saber más, Mipha, sobre nosotros. Dijiste que nunca olvidarías nuestro tiempo juntos. Ayúdame a recordarlo también", dijo Link.

"Me gustaría que pudieras recordar", dijo Mipha. "Pero recordar ahora solo puede entristecerte, Link, y no quiero ver eso. Quiero que seas feliz y sigas con tu vida".

"Ya estoy triste, Mipha", dijo Link. "Tu padre y tu hermano hablaron de tus sentimientos por mí. Le prometí a tu padre que nunca te olvidaría, y no lo haré. Pero tengo tan poca memoria de ti para no olvidar. Sé que significa la armadura que hiciste. Necesito saber más de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros ".

"¿Cómo está mi familia?" dijo Mipha.

"Tu padre está bien, pero por supuesto, afligido cuando le dije que le había hablado a tu espíritu. Él había mantenido la esperanza todo este tiempo de que aún estabas viva pero atrapada. Lamenta haberte hecho pilotar a Ruta y desea poder hecho más para protegerte. Sidon es un joven excelente, y sabes que me ayudó a liberar a Ruta. Pero te echa mucho de menos, Mipha. Piensa en ti cada noche y mira tú estatua en la plaza ", dijo Link.

Mipha estaba callada.

"Se ha vuelto tarde, la noche se vuelve fría", dijo Link mientras se frotaba las manos. "¿No puedes contarme sobre nosotros? Necesito saberlo, Mipha. No saber es peor. Me atormenta ".

"¡Te ves muy guapo en mi regalo!" dijo Mipha. "Lo llevas bien y te queda tan perfectamente".

"Aprecio tu regalo, Mipha, y siempre lo haré", dijo Link. "Y siento que eres uno conmigo desde que me diste tu poder de curación. ¿Pero no me contestarás, me contarás sobre nosotros, lo que significamos el uno para el otro?"

"¿Pero por qué, querido Link?" dijo Mipha. "Ya no podemos estar juntos en este mundo, y saber de cualquier manera cómo te sentiste solo te causará dolor. Si te digo que mi amor por ti fue unilateral, ¿no te sentirás triste por mí? ¿te amé tanto sin amor a cambio? Y si te digo que me devolviste mi amor, ¿no te sentirás triste por los dos y llorarás lo que pudo haber sido? Haber olvidado es una bendición. Tienes tu vida por vivir, Link, y ya no puedo compartirla contigo como alguna vez soñé. Ve ahora, cumple con tu deber y vive tu vida feliz. Descansaré en paz, sabiendo esto ".

"Si me conoces, Mipha, y sé que lo haces, entonces sabes lo terco que puedo ser", dijo Link. "Me quedaré aquí hasta que me digas sobre nuestro tiempo juntos. Necesito saberlo".

Hubo silencio por un momento.

"Muy bien", dijo Mipha. "Puedo hablar contigo, pero solo hasta el amanecer. Entonces debes ir y cumplir con tu deber como yo debo cumplir con el mío. ¿Me lo prometes?"

"Sí, si ese es el mayor tiempo que puedo tener contigo", dijo Link.

"¿Dices que deseas saber de nuestro tiempo juntos?" dijo Mipha. "¿Pero por dónde empezar? Te conozco desde tu infancia".

"No, no tan atrás, aunque si tuviéramos el tiempo suficiente, me quedaría aquí día y noche y escucharía cada momento que estuvieras conmigo", dijo Link. "Dado que nuestro tiempo es corto, ve hacia atrás desde nuestro último tiempo juntos, el último primero".

"Muy bien", dijo Mipha. "La última vez que nos vimos fue en el Paso Este del Camino de Lanayru cuando Ganon nos sorprendió a todos. Estaba tratando de ayudar a la Princesa a acceder a su poder, pero era demasiado tarde. No tuvimos tiempo para hablar, tú y yo, pero nos apresuramos a cumplir con nuestro deber. Recuerdo lo preocupada que estaba cuando me fui ".

"Lamento mucho lo que sucedió", dijo Link. "Tenías razón en preocuparte por el peligro dentro de Ruta. Ojalá hubiéramos pensado en el plan de Ganon".

"Pero querido Link, no estaba preocupada por mí. Estaba preocupado por ti", dijo Mipha. "Había prometido cuidarte, curar tus heridas, y aun así estabas corriendo para luchar contra Ganon por tu cuenta. Estaba tan preocupada de que te lastimaras y no pudiera estar allí para curarte. Nunca pensé en el peligro dentro de mi querida Ruta ".

"Muy bien", dijo Link. "Ese fue un recuerdo doloroso. Por favor, volvamos de eso a la próxima vez que nos vimos".

"Quizás tendría más sentido saltar al tiempo incluso antes de ese", dijo Mipha. "Entonces, lo entenderás".

"Muy bien", dijo Link. "Lo que creas mejor".

"Fue cuando visitaste solo el dominio y nos sentamos en la trompa de Ruta, curé tu brazo y te dije que esperaba que pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntos cuando nuestra tarea estuviera terminada", dijo Mipha. "Estabas callado, cansado, bajo el estrés de todos tus deberes. Era demasiado tarde para viajar entonces, y estabas demasiado cansado. Así que te quedaste en la Posada Sueños y Escamas esa noche. Accediste a verme a la mañana siguiente, y cuando te encontré, caminamos juntos hasta la Cascada de Xera. Me dijiste una vez que tenías problemas para dormir, y aún parecías cansado. Nos sentamos en la gran roca allí, y la luz del sol, el aire fresco y el sonido de las cascadas te pusieron a dormir, tu cabeza descansa sobre mi hombro. Te veías tan tranquilo y guapo, Link, quería besarte allí mismo, pero acuné tu cabeza y luego la dejé deslizarse y descansar más cómodamente en mi regazo. Quité tu hermoso cabello rubio de tu cara. Dormiste un buen rato, respirando suavemente. Me alegró verte descansar, porque sabía que lo necesitabas.

Entonces, de repente, te despertaste, sobresaltado, sin saber dónde estabas. Te tranquilicé y te aseguré que estabas a salvo. Entonces te sentaste y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Te sonreí, y de repente te inclinaste hacia adelante y me besaste. ¡Me sentía como si estuviera en un sueño en ese momento! Parecías inseguro de mi reacción, pero te devolví el beso de inmediato, y luego nos abrazamos y besamos más veces de las que puede contar. Después, me dijiste que me amabas pero que tenías miedo de perderme como amiga. Te dije que también te amaba. ¡Desearía que ese día nunca hubiera terminara!

Tenía la esperanza de ofrecerte la armadura en tu visita, ya que estabas sin la Princesa para variar, y había rezado por el coraje para hacerlo. La había traído conmigo en un paquete. Más tarde me dijiste que pensabas que era nuestro almuerzo de picnic, y los dos nos reímos. Pero después de que expresaste tu amor por mí, no tuve miedo al rechazo. Te ofrecí la armadura, y felizmente la aceptaste. Luego te la probaste y, como esperaba, te quedaba perfectamente. Discutimos nuestros planes a continuación y pensamos que era mejor esperar hasta después de que nuestra tarea estuviera terminada para contarles a todos. Tenías que volver para proteger a la princesa, y me llevé la armadura cuando volví a casa. Ese fue el final de tu visita, pero fue la visita más feliz de todas para mí. Por un tiempo, sentí que todos mis sueños se habían hecho realidad, Link ".

"Es maravilloso saberlo, Mipha", dijo Link. "Estoy feliz de haber encontrado el amor el uno con el otro, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo. ¿Cuál fue el momento en que saltaste para hablarme de esta vez?"

"Oh, me hiciste una visita sorpresa en el Embalse Oriental una semana después de eso", dijo Mipha. "Estaba tan emocionada de verte, no solo porque fue una sorpresa, sino porque para entonces finalmente habíamos compartido nuestro amor mutuo. Pasamos todo el día junto al lago, nadando y hablando, besándonos y abrazándonos. Eras como una persona diferente entonces, más emocional y abierto sobre tus sentimientos, lo que me encantó. Pero llevaste un secreto contigo que aún no podías decirme. Al final no me importó. Estaba tan feliz de estar contigo. Te sostuve en mis brazos mientras dormíamos esa noche en la cama en el muelle, y soñé tenerte como mi esposo algún día cercano ".

El tiempo avanzaba mientras hablaban, y esta era una vez que Link lamentaría mucho ver un amanecer.

"Gracias, me has dicho lo que necesitaba saber", dijo Link. "Ahora sé que te amaba y que te lo dije. Sin embargo, me dan ganas de saber aún más sobre nuestro tiempo juntos. ¿Qué otras veces estuvimos juntos?"

"Bueno, antes de compartir nuestros sentimientos, todavía estábamos muy unidos", dijo Mipha. "Nadamos, jugamos juegos, recolectamos luciérnagas, picamos piedras luminosas para tener buena suerte, caminamos, nos sentamos y hablamos mientras esperábamos a que la lluvia parara. Me visitaste muchas veces, Link, y siempre estaba muy feliz cuando lo hacías". Incluso después de que te quedaste callado por llevar la espada, aún me encantaba verte ".

"Por favor, dime algunos detalles", dijo Link mientras miraba hacia el este.

"Bueno, hay tantos para elegir", dijo Mipha. "Pero te diré una vez que me gustó. Estábamos caminando juntos por el Estanque de Ralis, y se produjo una tormenta. Esperamos juntos a que pasara la tormenta, pero estábamos empapados. Todo esto sucedió antes de ser nombrados Campeones, así que usabas tu uniforme de la Guardia Real. Cuando cesó la lluvia y salió el sol, tenías que secar tu uniforme. Recuerdo que eras muy tímido al quitarte la túnica y los pantalones, aunque habíamos nadado juntos muchas veces. Te sonrojaste, y mi risa solo empeoró las cosas. De todos modos, nos sentamos juntos mientras esperábamos que tu uniforme se secara y hablamos durante horas. Me gustó sentarme contigo, recostada allí contra la roca. Estar juntos bajo la lluvia. te hizo hablar más conmigo, lo cual fue muy bienvenido. A veces estabas muy callado ".

"Gracias, es un lindo recuerdo", dijo Link. "Estaba tratando de imaginarme las cosas mientras las decías, y conozco el Estanque de Ralis y el afloramiento de rocas que mencionaste. Me ayuda a hacer que el recuerdo cobre vida en mi mente. ¿Puedes hablarme de otro momento?"

"Muy bien", dijo Mipha. "Hubo un momento en el que recuerdo tenerte en mis brazos. Estábamos caminando cerca de un estanque, y había llovido más temprano ese día. Estaba resbaladizo, y te extendiste para tomar mi mano para ayudarme. Pero perdiste el equilibrio y yo también. Nos derrumbamos en el suelo blando cerca de la orilla juntos, y aterrizaste encima de mí. Evité que resbalaras, y pensé que podrías haberme besarme, ya que nos quedamos allí por un momento. Pero estabas tan avergonzado y sonrojado. Seguiste disculpándote y llamándome princesa. Luego te bromeé un poco, nos reímos y seguimos nuestro camino. Pero por unos momentos estabas en mis brazos. Pensé en eso cuando me dormí eso noche. Ya estaba enamorada de ti en ese entonces ".

Link volvió a mirar hacia el este, y el cielo comenzaba a aclararse.

"Me temo que nuestro tiempo se acorta", dijo Link. "Y tengo una confesión que hacer. Cuando tu padre se ofreció a dejarme leer tu diario, pensó que me perdonarías, así que lo leí. Lamento no respetar tus deseos, pero saber de tu amor por mí, quería aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre ti. Lo siento ".

"Ya veo", dijo Mipha. "Entonces sabes sobre el Centaleón y cuando mi corazón era tuyo y mis planes con la armadura. Te perdono, Link. ¿Qué daño hace ahora?"

El sol comenzaba a asomarse sobre el Mar de Lanayru a lo lejos mientras el viento de la mañana se levantaba.

"Y ahora es tiempo de cumplir tu promesa", dijo Mipha. "Debemos despedirnos, querido Link. Ruta y yo estaremos listos para apoyarte en tu lucha. Sé que esta vez saldremos victoriosos".

"Mipha, esta es una despedida difícil para mí", dijo Link. "Mientras te escucho y me recuerdas nuestro tiempo juntos, empiezo a sentir en mi corazón, lo que dices que era verdad en ese entonces. Siento amor por ti, Mipha. No puedo evitarlo. Quiero estar contigo. Si solo hubiera alguna manera ".

"No puedo negar que mi corazón está emocionado de escucharte decir esas palabras una vez más", dijo Mipha. "Pero ahora debes detenerte. Nuestro tiempo está en el pasado, pero tu tiempo está en el futuro. No pases tus días llorando por mí, llorando por nosotros. Acuérdate de mí y no estés triste, pero sé feliz por el tiempo que tuvimos". Nunca olvidaré los maravillosos momentos que pasé contigo, y el amor que compartimos el uno por el otro. Que la Diosa te proteja y te mantenga a salvo. Adiós, mi amor ".

El sol salió y ella se había ido. Pero había aprendido lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Cumpliría su palabra, como siempre lo hacía, pero primero necesitaba descansar. Apagó el fuego, luego regresó al dominio y reservó una cama en la posada para dormir hasta el mediodía. Pero antes de regresar, tenía dos cosas que hacer.

Link subió a la pequeña estatua de la Diosa Hylia, luego inclinó la cabeza y rezó para que Mipha y los otros Campeones descansaran en paz.

Luego bajó las escaleras y puso una flor en la base de la estatua de Mipha, una Campana Muda. Pensó que a ella le hubiera gustado. El azul hacía juego con las joyas que ella usaba y que él recordaba de su recuerdo de ella. Se preguntó qué tipo de flores amaba. No lo sabía y se había olvidado de preguntarle. Pero se prometió a sí mismo que colocaría una flor en su estatua todos los días que permaneciera en el dominio. Él se detuvo para mirar su estatua nuevamente, y parecía que ella lo estaba mirando con su amable expresión. Sabía mucho más ahora, y sabía que la había amado como ella lo amaba a él.

"Nunca olvidaré nuestro amor, Mipha, no puedo ahora", susurró Link esperando que ella pudiera escucharlo de alguna manera. "Nunca, ni siquiera por otros cien años".

Luego regresó a la posada. Necesitaba descansar para su gran día. Había sido una noche larga, pero una noche de respuestas que necesitaba.

"Buenas noches, mi amor", dijo Link.

Y antes de quedarse dormido, creyó oír a Ruta gritar suavemente. ¿Podía ella todavía escucharlo? Y si ella podía, y él cerró los ojos, tal vez incluso podría estar con ella en sus sueños, felices nuevamente juntos, persiguiendo luciérnagas o nadando, compartiendo una risa y un beso. Si es así, debe recordar preguntarle qué tipo de flores amaba. Tendría uno para ella la próxima vez.

**Fin del extracto del Diario de Link**

Ese fue el final de ese capítulo en su diario. Le gustaba releer algunos de los recuerdos que escribio allí. Pero ya había terminado el desayuno, y era hora de guardar su diario y limpiar.

Mientras disfrutaba de su pequeña casa, también le gustaba viajar. A veces visitaba a Impa en la Aldea Kakariko y disfrutaba hablando con ella y escuchando sus historias del pasado. Impa había sido una valiosa aliado y guía cuando despertó del Santuario de la Vida sin ningún recuerdo. Era una de las pocas Sheikah vivas que lo recordaban antes del ataque de Ganon, e incluso le había guardado su túnica de campeón durante 100 años.

Impa siempre le daría una cálida bienvenida cuando estaba de visita. Ella le preguntaba cómo estaba y qué había aprendido de sus viajes. A veces se sentaban y tomaban té juntos. Se estaba haciendo mayor, pero su mente estaba tan aguda como siempre. Y ella no simpatizaba del todo con sus esfuerzos por recordar su pasado. Ella sacudiría la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionada de él, y luego lo alentaría a seguir adelante con su vida y dejar atrás el pasado.

La nieta de Impa, Apaya, todavía vivía con ella, y Apaya siempre estaba nerviosa con él. Incluso para alguien tan malo para leer los sentimientos de las mujeres como él, podía decir que ella estaba enamorada de él. Impa, sin duda, lo sabía, y se preguntó si ella lo impulsaba a seguir adelante con la esperanza de que él desarrollara una relación con Apaya. Sin duda, Apaya era una persona encantadora con un buen corazón, muy devota, y a él le gustaba y la respetaba. En otras circunstancias, estaría feliz de conocerla mejor. Pero no estaba listo para una relación con nadie en este momento, y el hecho de que Apaya se sintiera tan incómoda fue una de las razones por las que limitó sus visitas a Impa.

Más que nada, le gustaba pasar tiempo en el Dominio Zora, hablando con el Rey Dorphan, el Príncipe Sidon y los demás que recordaban a Mipha y a él hace más de cien años. Esas conversaciones lo ayudaron a recordar. O si no lo recordaba completamente, al menos aprendia más sobre los momentos que pasó allí con ella. Casi siempre usaba la armadura Zora ahora. Le quedaba bien, y esa era una forma de asegurar que se mantuviera en forma. Además, nadar en cascadas a menudo acortaba sus viajes. Todavía tenía otra armadura, por supuesto, y la túnica de Campeón azul. Las necesitaba para las pocas ocasiones en que tuvo que asistir a una reunión en el castillo de Hyrule.

Su Majestad, Zelda, era la Reina de Hyrule ahora. Su coronación había sido una gran ceremonia, con multitudes vitoreando, feliz de ver a Hyrule bajo un nuevo líder después de cien años de desolación. A la edad de 17 años en ese momento, era joven para ser coronada como gobernante, pero ofreció esperanza a una población sufrida y asombrada de verla viva después de cien años. Por supuesto, Link había asistido a la ceremonia e incluso tenía un lugar de honor en el séquito. Pero poco después de eso, comenzó a sentir que ya no era necesario. Zelda estaba completamente protegida por los Guardias Reales ahora, y no había mucho de que protegerla de todos modos. Entonces también, ella estaba muy ocupada con sus deberes, y no le gustaba entrometerse. Poco después de la coronación había solicitado una reunión privada con ella. Recordó la reunión con ella ahora.

Lo condujeron solo a una sala de recepción privada. Después de unos minutos, Zelda entró y le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida. Inmediatamente se inclinó sobre una rodilla. "Su Majestad, gracias por verme. Sé lo ocupada que está".

"Link, nunca estoy demasiado ocupada para verte. Espero que lo sepas ahora. Y, como te dije antes, cuando estemos solos, por favor llámame Zelda. Creo que debería comenzar a multarte con rupias cada vez que lo olvides ".

"Por supuesto, eh, Zelda", se rió Link mientras se levantaba.

"¿Cómo estás, Link?" dijo Zelda. "Te ves bien. Sabes que siempre estoy feliz de verte".

"Estoy bien, Zelda, sigo viajando mucho", dijo Link. "Y también disfruto verte. ¡Te ves maravillosa! Y todos los que conozco hablan muy bien de ti y de cuán capaz eres como gobernante".

"Me pregunto si te cantan mis alabanzas porque saben que somos amigos". se rio Zelda. "Pero agradezco el cumplido. ¿Por qué querías verme?"

"Esto es difícil de decir para mí, Zelda, pero necesito decirlo. Creo que sería mejor si dejara el castillo de Hyrule y pasara tiempo trabajando en restaurar mi memoria. He hecho algunos progresos aquí y allá, pero para llevar las cosas más lejos, necesito salir más y reunirme con las pocas personas que me recuerdan mientras todavía pueden. Además, no estoy seguro de que me necesiten aquí. Afortunadamente nuestra tarea con Ganon ha terminado, y ahora estás bien protegida. Por supuesto, si me das permiso, extrañaré a las personas que he conocido aquí. Y te extrañaré más que a nadie ", dijo Link.

Habló esto mejor de lo que solía hacerlo, habiendo ensayado de antemano. Él nerviosamente observó a Zelda por su reacción.

Zelda sonrió dulcemente, pero su tono era triste.

"Lamento mucho verte partir si ese es tu deseo. Fue un consuelo saber que estabas aquí si necesitaba hablar con un amigo o recordar a mi padre y a los demás. Admito que mis deberes como Reina me mantienen ocupada, y no hemos tenido mucho tiempo juntos. Ojalá fuera de otra manera. Pero entiendo que deseas recuperar tu pasado. Y creo que sé a quién quieres recordar más que nadie ", dijo Zelda.

Link se sonrojó. Ambos sabían que se refería a Mipha.

"Entonces, no sin tristeza, concederé tu solicitud y te relevaré, por ahora, de tus deberes aquí. Por favor, toma todo el tiempo que necesites para recuperar tus recuerdos. Pero, Link, espero que sepas que siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón también, y siempre eres bienvenido a regresar aquí cuando lo desees. Y espero que lo hagas con frecuencia ".

"Gracias por ser tan comprensiva Zelda", dijo Link. "Sabes, si puedo ser audaz, qué tan especial eres para mí también y que siempre apreciaré nuestro tiempo juntos".

Ante eso, comenzó a inclinarse para despedirse, pero Zelda dio un paso adelante, lo detuvo, y lo abrazó el cual regresó. Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas, mientras se abrazaban.

"Oh, Link, te voy a extrañar mucho", dijo Zelda. "Por favor, recuerda que soy tu buena amiga. Te deseo éxito en la búsqueda de tus recuerdos. Pero, como tu amiga, también me gustaría verte feliz. Espero que puedas seguir adelante con tu vida. Puedo imaginar lo dolorosa que es tú la pérdida. Yo también he tenido pérdidas dolorosas. Pero no podemos vivir para siempre en el pasado, Link. Como dije, estaría feliz de verte de visita a menudo y que me cuentes cómo estás. "De hecho, creo que lo haré un decreto real para ti " Zelda se burló de él cuando se separaron de su abrazo.

"Sí, con mucho gusto honraré tu decreto", se rió Link. "Y gracias, Zelda".

Luego se inclinó y salió de la habitación.

Esa reunión había sido hace casi dos años. Visitó a Zelda una vez al mes más o menos como lo prometió y disfrutó verla. Ella siempre lo recibía feliz y reservaba una hora o más de su apretada agenda para él. Él le contó lo que había aprendido de sus viajes por el reino, y ella, a su vez, compartió sus planes para la reconstrucción de Hyrule. Zelda era de hecho una persona muy querida para él. Gran parte de lo que recordaba de su vida era del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Ella había madurado de la niña de dieciséis años que su padre le encomendó que protegiera. Ahora ella era una gobernante capaz. Y sí, ella tenía razón. Si el plan que iba a discutir con la Dra. Prunia no funcionaba, tendría que seguir adelante con el pasado.

Mientras limpiaba, recordó las veces que había visitado a las Bestias Divinas poco antes de la derrota de Ganon. En cada Bestia Divina, Era capaz de entrar en un mundo virtual donde podía perfeccionar sus habilidades de lucha peleando una vez más contra esas horribles criaturas devastadoras que Ganon había creado. Fue un entrenamiento valioso para su batalla final. Y también le permitió escuchar el espíritu de los Campeones unas cuantas veces más. La voz de Mipha lamentando su incapacidad para recordar su tiempo juntos, y que ella nunca olvidaría, se sofocaba cada vez que pensaba en ello. Fue muy cruel perder a alguien que te amaba tanto.

Había estado recuperando gradualmente más recuerdos en los últimos dos años. Su mente se había estado curando lentamente. Y había viajado por todo el Dominio Zora buscando lugares que pudieran provocar un recuerdo. Raramente funcionaba, pero a veces funcionaba. Y cuando lo hacía, solo reforzaba su necesidad de aprender aún más sobre su tiempo con Mipha. Todavía recordaba poco, pero mucho más que antes. Ahora podía recordar un momento en que estaban sentados juntos mirando una puesta de sol sobre el agua. O otra ocasión en la que estaban sentados con los pies colgando en un estanque de agua cubierto de nenúfares y ocasionalmente una rana. Mipha parecía tan feliz de estar con él, y recordó lo feliz y cómodo que se sentía con ella.

Y a medida que recuperó más recuerdos, también recuperó más sentimientos. Ahora estaba enamorado de Mipha y deseaba poder estar con ella de alguna manera. Habían sido amigos cercanos desde la infancia, pero a medida que maduraban, se había convertido en mucho, mucho más. Y poco antes del final, incluso habían planeado casarse. Ahora todo se había ido. Pero tenía la esperanza de que pudiera haber algo que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Zelda le había dicho que debía seguir con su vida. Pero seguir con su vida era precisamente el problema. ¿Cuál era su vida ahora? Había cumplido con su deber hacia ella y Hyrule como héroe. Zelda tenía un reino que gobernar, pero ¿qué iba a hacer él? Todas las habilidades de combate y supervivencia que había entrenado tanto para dominar ya no eran necesarias. Se sentía inútil ahora. Era irónico, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentía que su único futuro estaba en el pasado.


	2. Precuela-Capítulo-2

**Precuela Capítulo 2 - Reunión con la Dra. Prunia**

_Resumen: Link presenta su plan al Dra. Prunia_

La Dra. Prunia, una Sheikah y director del Laboratorio de Hatelia, vivía en una ladera sobre la Aldea Hatelia. Sus experimentos con una runa antienvejecimiento habían tenido demasiado éxito: ahora parecía una niña de 8 años, aunque ahora tenía más de 120. Prunia y Rotver, director del Laboratorio de Akkala, eran expertos en la antigua tecnología Sheikah. Prunia y Rotver también fueron los que llevaron a Link al Santuario de la Vida hace más de cien años.

La lluvia había cesado y Link paseó por la Aldea Hatelia camino a la reunión. Como de costumbre, se detuvo ante la estatua de Hylia para rezar, en parte por el éxito de su aventura, pero principalmente por Zelda y sus amigos fallecidos. Luego continuó su camino cuesta arriba. Estaba nervioso por esta reunión. Por un lado, Prunia podría ser bastante grosera e impaciente, ya que quería dedicar cada minuto a su investigación y no aceptaba las interrupciones. Por otro lado, lo que él quería discutir con ella podría no caer en oídos comprensivos.

Lo que más deseaba era pasar su vida con Mipha de alguna manera, incluso si eso significaba viajar en el tiempo. Si es posible, le gustaría salvar las vidas de los cuatro Campeones y derrotar a Ganon, como deberían haber sucedido si las cosas hubieran ido de acuerdo con el plan original de la Princesa Zelda. Podía advertir a los Campeones sobre la corrupción de sus Bestias Divinas y decirle a Zelda lo que necesitaba saber para despertar su poder de sellado a tiempo. Entonces su plan original para destruir Ganon podría tener éxito. Pero si todo eso fuera imposible, se contentaba con volver si pudiera y pasar sus días con Mipha. Si ella todavía estaba dispuesta, se casarían. Entonces al menos podrían tener algo de la vida juntos que ambos querían tanto.

No era científico y no entendía cómo se podía hacer funcionar el Templo del Tiempo. E incluso si fuera posible hacer lo que quisiera, no estaba seguro de que se le permitiría hacerlo. Sí, hubo historias de héroes anteriores que usaron el Templo del Tiempo para viajar al pasado, pero esos viajes fueron para salvar a Hyrule y frustrar la encarnación de Ganon de esa generación. No se hicieron simplemente por razones personales. Pero aparte de razones personales, su plan ofrecía una forma de salvar a Hyrule, y así era como necesitaba venderlo. Con el beneficio de la retrospectiva, ellos sabrán el plan de Ganon y estarían mejor preparados para su ataque. En cualquier caso, al final, necesitaría la aprobación de la reina Zelda.

Llegó al laboratorio, llamó y le dijeron que entrara.

"¡Link, justo a tiempo!" dijo Prunia. "Me gusta eso. Por favor entra y siéntate".

Él miró a su alrededor. Había papeles y libros esparcidos por todas partes sobre el laboratorio y no estaba claro dónde podía sentarse. Symon vio su confusión.

"Déjame ordenar un poco aquí", dijo Symon haciendo espacio para que Link se sentara. "Todo este desastre muestra que hemos estado trabajando duro. De hecho… pero será mejor que deje que la Dra. Prunia te lo cuente".

"Sí", dijo Prunia. "Nosotros, en realidad el Dr. Rotver y yo, hemos estado trabajando en cómo proteger a los Guardianes de ser tomados por una fuerza externa, como sucedió con Ganon. Sabes, Link, Rotver se ha sentido mal desde ¿". incapaz de ayudarte mas a ti y a los campeones. Eso lo motivó a crear las armas y armaduras ancestrales. Pero él y yo hemos estado discutiendo durante años cómo podríamos haber evitado que el desastre ocurriera. Y creo que lo que tenemos podría funcionar. Por supuesto, desafortunadamente no podemos probarlo contra el propio Ganon, pero puedo simular un fuerte ataque contra el mecanismo de control del Guardián y esta defensa en la que hemos estado trabajando repele esos esfuerzos. ¡Soy muy optimista al respecto! Sí, esto podría ser un gran avance ".

"Um, Dra. Prunia, no creo que Link haya venido aquí para hablar sobre las defensas de los Guardianes", dijo Symon.

"No, por supuesto que no", dijo Prunia. "Pero nos atrapaste en un buen punto de parada. ¿Qué es lo que querías discutir?"

"Dra. Prunia, quiero hablar con usted sobre el Templo del Tiempo. Entiendo que usted y el Dr. Rotver podrían estar buscando restaurar su función en algún momento".

"Sí, estamos interesados en eso", respondió Prunia. "Aunque queríamos terminar el trabajo en las Defensas de los Guardianes primero. Hemos logrado un progreso limitado en nuestro entendimiento, pero no podemos decir con certeza si alguna vez habremos terminado de restaurar la función del Templo. La manipulación del tiempo es extremadamente peligrosa, y uno necesita tener mucho cuidado. Siempre hay un gran riesgo cuando manipulas el tiempo ya que las consecuencias no siempre son lo que esperas. Aunque lo haces para mejorar las cosas, nunca resultan mejores para todos. Y tienes que vivir con eso. Pero, ¿por qué preguntas sobre esto, Link? Sé que no eres científico por naturaleza ".

Esta era la parte que temía, y se frotó las manos nerviosamente. Pensó que su mejor estrategia era discutir el plan para salvar a todos los Campeones y Hyrule primero. De hecho, su reciente descubrimiento de cómo evitar que Ganon tome el control de los Guardianes podría jugar directamente en ese escenario.

Link se aclaró la garganta y comenzó. "Dra. Prunia, como saben, hay algunas historias antiguas de cómo el héroe legendario usó el Templo del Tiempo para visitar el pasado y frustrar los planes de Ganon. Lo que me gustaría discutir es si nosotros o mejor dicho yo podría hacer eso también. Si retrocediera en el tiempo, podría alertar a los Campeones y ayudar a Zelda a adquirir su poder. Entonces podríamos destruir a Ganon y evitar la destrucción de Hyrule. Parece que vale la pena considerarlo".

Prunia lo miró. "Es una idea interesante, pero veo muchos obstáculos. El más grande, por supuesto, es lograr que la función de viaje en el tiempo del Templo funcione. Suponiendo que funcione, las leyendas también dicen que solo unos pocos elegidos podrían viajar a través del tiempo, y la Espada Maestra jugó un papel clave. Pero tampoco está claro que pudiéramos controlar qué tan atrás en el tiempo llegarías. En una historia, el héroe solo podía ir y venir siete años. En otra, no está claro qué tan atrás el héroe viajo, pero no pudo controlarlo. Por lo tanto, incluso si pudiéramos restaurar la función del templo, no sabemos si terminaría retrocediendo 102 años para cambiar los eventos, o mucho más o menos que eso. En cualquier caso , ¿no es posible que tu plan fracase y que Hyrule quede peor? "

"Es posible, por supuesto", respondió Link. "Pero no veo cómo mi plan podría terminar peor. Suponiendo que conserve mis recuerdos actuales cuando regrese, podría alertar a todos sobre el plan de Ganon. Los Campeones no serían sorprendidos por sus Bestias Divinas. La Princesa Zelda sabría cómo invocar su poder de sellado. Y su reciente descubrimiento podría proteger a los Guardianes, evitando que sean tomados por Ganon. Por cierto, ¿podría su salvaguarda trabajar también en las Bestias Divinas? Link preguntó.

"No lo hemos probado en ellas. Creemos que debería funcionar. Pero si vamos a confiar en él para salvar a Hyrule, debemos estar muy, muy seguros", dijo Prunia.

"Y, francamente, será difícil probarlo por completo", agregó Symon. "No podemos resucitar a Ganon de manera temporal y cortésmente preguntarle si Puede intentar controlar a los Guardianes y las Bestias Divinas para ver cuán efectivas son nuestras nuevas defensas".

Link se detuvo para pensar de nuevo. "No, por supuesto. Lo entiendo. Pero, ¿cómo pueden empeorar las cosas si regreso? Incluso si perdemos el control de las Bestias Divinas, tendremos vivos a los Campeones, y juntos podremos recuperarlos más fácilmente que cuando yo tenía que hacerlo solo. Y pensar en toda la destrucción y las vidas perdidas en todo Hyrule que podríamos evitar ".

Prunia pensó un poco más. "Es una idea. Quiero discutirlo con Rotver a continuación y obtener su reacción. Si Rotver está de acuerdo en que tu plan tiene mérito y podemos descubrir los secretos del Templo del Tiempo, podemos presentar nuestro caso a la Reina Zelda para su aprobación. Es posible que también tenga opiniones al respecto. Sabemos que los Sheikah crearon los Cronolitos en un momento que controlaban el viaje en el tiempo. Creo que tendremos que concentrar nuestra investigación en esa área primero. Muy bien, ¿Hay algo más?" preguntó Prunia.

"No, eso es todo. Gracias por reunirse conmigo", respondió Link.

Salió y regresó a la Aldea Hatelia. La reunión fue bien, pensó. Podía disfrutar del almuerzo en el pueblo ahora.


	3. Precuela-Capítulo-3

**Precuela ****Capítulo 3 - Tecnología Sheikah**

_Resumen:_ _Prunia_ _descubre el secreto del_ _Cronolito._

Había pasado casi un año desde la reunión de Link con Prunia. No había sabido nada de ella y quería desesperadamente. Pero él dudaba en preguntarle por dos razones: odiaba que alguien interrumpiera su investigación, y él quería creer que estaba progresando y no quería escuchar malas noticias. Había visitado a Zelda varias veces, pero pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Dominio Zora. Siempre fue bienvenido allí, pero las personas que conocía tenían sus propias vidas para vivir, y se sintió incómodo interrumpiendo demasiado para hablar sobre el pasado. Sus viajes solían ser solitarios, volvían a visitar lugares y esperaban que se desencadenaran algún rincón oculto de su memoria. A veces lo hacían, pero La mayoría de las veces no lo hacían. Fue frustrante

Acababa de pasar el día explorando el área alrededor del Dominio Zora con la esperanza de tener más recuerdos, pero sin éxito. Era hora de regresar al Dominio, conseguir algo de comer y luego pasar la noche en la Posada Sueños y Escamas. Primero se detuvo en el mercado de El Arrecife Coralino para comprar pescado. para ese entonces todos lo conocían.

"Link, buenas noches", dijo Heran. "Como de costumbre, hoy tenemos pescado muy fresco".

"Sí, sé que tu pescado siempre está fresco", se rió Link. "Tomaré una Trucha Termal y un poco de Arroz de Hyrule, por favor".

"Aquí tienes", dijo Heran. "Serán 36 rupias, por favor. Y disfruta tu comida".

Link pagó y llevó la comida a la olla cerca de la posada para cocinarla. Mientras lo hacía, Koldah lo vio y se acercó.

"Linkitín, ¿supongo que te quedarás en la posada esta noche?" dijo Koldah. "Hay un mensaje para ti. Déjame traerlo".

Koldah recuperó el mensaje cuando Link terminó de cocinar su comida. Tomó el mensaje y su comida y lo llevó a una de las estructuras con vista a la plaza donde podía sentarse y comer. Después de sentarse y comenzar su comida, abrió el sobre. Fue un mensaje de la Dra. Prunia.

_Link,_

_Estoy enviando este mensaje al Dominio Zora ya que creo que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo allí en estos días. Tengo buenas noticias que deseo compartir contigo, y creo que estarás encantado. Pero me abstengo a escribirlo por miedo a los espías. Por favor regrese a nuestro laboratorio lo antes posible._

_Dra. Prunia._

_Directora del_ Laboratorio de Hatelia

¡Esto era emocionante! Pero ya era demasiado tarde y estaba demasiado cansado para viajar de regreso a la Aldea Hatelia ahora. Terminó su comida y regresó a la plaza, luego subió los escalones y se detuvo junto a la estatua de la Diosa Hylia. Bajó la cabeza y rezó por Zelda y por sus amigos fallecidos y por el éxito de su aventura. Como Hylia era la Diosa del Tiempo, rezarle era lo más apropiado. Luego regresó a la plaza.

El príncipe Sidon estaba parado frente a la estatua de Mipha, perdido en sus pensamientos. Él venía aquí todas las noches para pensar en la hermana que tanto amaba y extrañaba. Eso era algo que tenían en común, y a veces hablaba con Sidon. Pero esta noche no quería perturbar sus pensamientos. Como era su costumbre cuando estaba aquí durante la noche, Link colocó una flor al pie de la estatua de Mipha.

"Buenas noches, Mipha", susurró Link. "Sabes que te amo y te extraño".

Permaneció allí unos minutos más mientras miraba su estatua. Luego se dirigió a la posada. Dadas las buenas noticias que Prunia insinuó, derrochó y gastó 80 rupias en una cama de agua. Pronto estuvo profundamente dormido.

El viaje de regreso a Aldea Hatelia transcurrió sin incidentes. Tomó un atajo nadando a través del Río Rutela, que era una ruta mucho más corta que seguir el camino. Pronto llegó al laboratorio tecnológico donde fue recibido. Prunia fue directo al grano.

"Link, hemos hecho un excelente progreso en la tecnología Sheikah. Si bien no hemos descubierto cómo se puede hacer funcionar el Templo del Tiempo, hemos podido crear un par de sofisticados Cronolitos, Y podemos controlar el cambio de tiempo con bastante precisión. Resulta que esta es otra función de la Tableta Sheikah. Como sabrán por las leyendas, un Cronolito puede mover un área a su alrededor hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el tiempo. Golpeas el Cronolito una vez para viajar al pasado, luego la golpeas de nuevo para regresar al presente. La hemos probado, pero debes tener cuidado. Si la usas para retroceder en el tiempo, los efectos de tus acciones serán evidentes en el presente cuando regreses, al menos en el área bajo el control del Cronolito ", dijo Prunia.

"Este es un gran progreso", dijo Link. "¿Cuándo puedo usar uno de los Cronolitos?"

"Pensamos que nos preguntarías eso, y antes de contarte nuestro progreso, compartimos nuestros hallazgos con la Reina Zelda. Ella dijo que te permitiría usar uno de los Cronolitos si prometías usarla sabia y cuidadosamente. Ella dijo que tenía una idea de lo que tenía en mente, por cierto ", dijo Prunia.

"Quiero usarlo en el Dominio Zora", dijo Link.

"Zelda nos dijo eso, así que déjame exponerte algunas reglas esenciales. Dijo que querrías reunirte con la difunta Campeona Zora, Mipha. Debes elegir un momento y un lugar donde no te encuentres con ella en el pasado, ya que la interacción con tu yo pasado puede causar resultados impredecibles. Si llegas en un tiempo y lugar donde tu yo pasado está presente, debes regresar rápidamente al presente. ¿Entiendes esto? Es de crucial importancia ", dijo Prunia.

"Sí, entiendo", dijo Link.

Prunia continuó: "También debe encontrarse en algún lugar donde no haya nadie más presente o que pueda deambular por el rango del Cronolito. Es importante que limitemos la manipulación de la línea de tiempo tanto como sea posible".

"Creo que conozco un buen lugar para eso", respondió Link. "Vah Ruta estaba en medio del Embalse Oriental, y sé que Mipha a menudo iba allí sola para entrenar. Me gustaría consultar mis notas antes de comprometerme con el cambio temporal".

Para recuperar sus recuerdos, Link había estado tomando notas para su diario de la información en diarios u otros registros que pudo encontrar, además de conversaciones con los Zoras. El primero fue más preciso, ya que incluso aquellos con excelentes recuerdos difícilmente podrías esperar que hagan cuentas día a día de hace más de cien años. Pero las conversaciones aún ayudaron.

"Otra regla que puede ser más difícil de seguir es que no se puede revelar nada sobre el futuro de alguien. Todavía estamos investigando el viaje en el tiempo. Si adviertes a Mipha, por ejemplo, sobre su muerte, puede tener resultados impredecibles para ti, ella y todos nosotros. Nuevamente, necesitamos comprender mejor las cosas antes de manipular nuestra línea de tiempo ".

Link entendió y estuvo de acuerdo.

"Finalmente", dijo Prunia, "debes tener cuidado de no dejar el área controlada por el Cronolito. Si lo hicieras, desaparecerías del pasado y de repente regresarías a nuestro presente".

"Tendré cuidado de permanecer dentro del rango del Cronolito", dijo Link.

"Muy bien", dijo Prunia. "Solo hemos creado dos Cronolitos. Cuando nos digas el cambio temporal necesario, programaré un Cronolito usando la Tableta Sheikah".

Link se fue para regresar a casa y consultar sus notas. Necesitaba elegir un momento en el que confiara que Mipha estaría entrenando sola y que él no estuviera allí. Eso habría sido poco antes del regreso de Ganon. Después de revisar todo, regresó al laboratorio.

"Creo que ocho días antes de el Gran Cataclismo sería un momento perfecto", dijo Link. "Sé que Mipha estaba ocupada entrenando en ese momento y estoy bastante seguro de que lo haría sola en Vah Ruta. Además, sé que estaba muy lejos de allí".

Prunia extendió la mano sobre su escritorio y descubrió una piedra azulada con un símbolo Sheikah en ella. Usando la Tableta Sheikah, ingresó alguna información. El Cronolito brilló blanca por un instante, luego regresó a un azul brillante. Le entregó el Cronolito a Link.

"Gracias Prunia y Symon. No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí. Deseenme suerte", dijo Link.

Y con eso, se fue agarrando el Valioso Cronolito.


	4. Precuela-Capítulo-4

**Precuela ****Capítulo 4 - Mipha**

_Resumen: Link utiliza un_ _Cronolito_ _para viajar 103 años atrás y pasar un día con Mipha en_ _el_ Embalse Oriental_. Mipha siente que algo anda mal pero elige pasarlo por alto y disfrutar de la visita inesperada._

En su emoción, el viaje de regreso al Dominio Zora pareció tomar una eternidad, y tuvo que controlarse para no precipitarse hasta el agotamiento.

Decidió tomar una ruta menos transitada desde la Aldea Hatelia a través del Lago Edoestel, la Bahía de Lanayru, el Río Rutela y luego hasta El Embalse de Rutela hacia el Embalse Oriental. Cuando pasó el área por la Laguna de la pureza y más allá, miró hacia el oeste y pudo distinguir dónde se encontraba la Paso Este del Camino de Lanayru. No había regresado allí en mucho tiempo, y lo evitó a propósito en sus viajes. Era el último lugar donde había visto a Mipha. Había estado tan preocupado con Zelda ese día, subiendo y bajando la montaña. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Mipha antes de que todos corrieran a la batalla. Rápidamente se Bahía de Lanayru.

Cuando llegó al Embalse Oriental, se dirigió al muelle noroeste. Tenía el mayor refugio y sería un lugar lógico para que él llegara si venía de visita. El lago y el embalse estaban en silencio ahora, Ruta se había trasladado a la cima de una montaña. No había nadie más alrededor. Sacó el Cronolito de su bolso y lo colocó detrás de unas macetas cerca del final del muelle donde el Cronolito estaría fuera de la vista. También esperaba que su repentina aparición probablemente no se viera. No quería aparecer de la nada y necesitaba fingir que era una visita inesperada.

Se dio cuenta de que era casi tres años mayor de lo que debería haber sido en ese momento y esperaba que Mipha no lo notara o lo atribuyera al estrés de proteger a Zelda. También tenía la presencia mental de no usar su armadura Zora, ya que en ese momento en el pasado no la tenía. Solo sabía que la había recibido muchos años después del Rey Dorphan. En su lugar, se había puesto su túnica de Campeón, que era lo que normalmente habría usado en aquel entonces. Se preguntó si el rango del Cronolito se expandiría para incluir a Ruta en el lago. De lo contrario, podría tener problemas para acercarse lo suficiente. Bueno, se preocuparía por eso si sucediera. Respiró hondo, rezó una breve oración a Hylia y golpeó el cronolito.

El efecto fue instantáneo. El área circundante cambió a su alrededor. Era más temprano en el día, y el sol brillaba en un cielo sin nubes. Mipha se podía ver en la distancia sobre la trompa de Ruta. De hecho, tenía más de cien años en el pasado. Se alejó del Cronolito hacia el medio del muelle, y luego sus emociones se apoderaron de él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mipha no lo vio de inmediato ya que estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Pero después de unos minutos, ella lo notó parado en el muelle. Ella gritó y lo saludó con la mano, luego bajó la trompa de Ruta, se zambulló con gracia en el agua y rápidamente nadó hacia él. Luego dio un salto elegante desde el agua y cayó sobre sus pies, corrió hacia él y extendió los brazos para abrazarlo. Él respondió torpemente, abrazándola, luego ella se echó hacia atrás.

"Ese no fue el saludo más afectuoso, ¡pero es una agradable sorpresa!" se rio Mipha. "No esperaba verte por otra semana, y pensé que aún estabas ocupado vigilando a la Princesa. ¡Supongo que no pudiste mantenerte alejado después de la semana pasada, y estoy muy contenta!"

Se dio cuenta de que ahora debería haberse preparado mejor para este momento. Para Mipha, fue una visita sorpresa de alguien a quien estaba acostumbrada a ver. Pero para él, fue la culminación de un sueño de tres años hecho realidad, algo por lo que había rezado, pero algo que pensó que nunca podría suceder. Y así, cuando surgió la oportunidad, había estado demasiado ansioso por estar con ella y no se había preparado emocionalmente.

Pero había algo más. Mipha pareció sorprendida cuando no reaccionó a su comentario sobre la semana pasada. No se estaba comportando como ella esperaba, y no estaba segura de por qué. Se dio cuenta ahora de que no había pensado las cosas lo suficiente y debería haberlo considerado con más cuidado cuando lo estaba.

Y de repente lo golpeó.

Estaba viviendo la visita que el espíritu de Mipha había recordado para él cuando habló con ella en Ruta antes de su batalla con Ganon. Estaba creando esa visita pasada ahora. El viaje en el tiempo era realmente difícil de entender, pero todo tenía sentido.

Pero ahora notó las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Link, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás herido?" Mipha preguntó.

"No, no, estoy bien, Mipha", dijo Link rápidamente secándose los ojos. "Es solo que te extrañé. Te extrañé mucho".

Su belleza en persona era incluso mejor que su recuerdo de ella, y la vieja foto descolorida en su pared tampoco le hacía justicia. Sus suaves ojos brillantes de color ámbar, su suave piel roja y su expresión gentil eran irresistibles, y sintió un anhelo que no había sentido en años. Después de tres años de soledad, pensando cada vez más en ella, el momento fue demasiado para él. Pero necesitaba controlarse.

"Algo debe estar mal", dijo Mipha. "Me alegra saber que me extrañaste, pero nunca has sido así antes. ¿La princesa Zelda te ha hecho o dicho algo? ¿Y por qué no estás con ella?"

"Zelda está bien, y yo también. No puedo explicarte por qué estoy tan emocional esta vez", dijo Link. "Pero quiero que sepas cuánto te amo y quiero tanto estar contigo".

Mipha lo miró por un momento y le resultó difícil devolverle la mirada.

"Me ocultas algo, puedo decirlo", dijo Mipha. "Te conozco muy bien. Pero no te presionare. Estoy muy feliz de verte. Y sabes que también te amo y siento lo mismo".

"¿Te importa posponer tu trabajo en Ruta para que podamos pasar el día de hoy juntos? Tendré que irme cuando regreses a casa. Y me temo que tenemos que quedarnos cerca del embalse si eso está bien", dijo Link.

"¡Por supuesto, no me importa! Y, por cierto, ¿no crees que es más que hora de que me beses, cariño? ¿O has olvidado cómo, después de solo una semana?" dijo Mipha.

Con eso, Mipha extendió la mano y se abrazaron y besaron, y luego se besaron un poco más. No había besado a nadie en más de cien años, pero eso es algo que nunca olvidará.

"Supongo que podemos tomar un descanso para el almuerzo", dijo finalmente Mipha. "Tengo algo de pescado que puedes cocinar aquí. No esperaba compañía, y conociendo tu apetito probablemente no sea suficiente. ¿Debo pescar más?"

"No, no, lo que sea que tengas está bien. Tengo algo de comida que también podemos compartir", dijo Link.

Link cocinó un poco de pescado y almorzaron juntos.

"¿Cómo te va con tus deberes de caballero? ¿Tú y Zelda se llevan bien ahora?" preguntó Mipha.

Link recordaba aquellos días con Zelda y sabía lo suficiente como para responder.

"Estamos bien, mucho mejor que al principio. Zelda puede ser difícil a veces. Está muy frustrada porque no puede dominar su Tableta Sheikah para abrir santuarios y deprimida porque no puede acceder a su poder de sellado. Pero hago mi deber y me quedo con ella cuando me necesita. Hoy está en buenas manos, y estoy feliz de poder escapar y pasar tiempo contigo ", dijo Link.

Mipha se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Luego, juguetonamente, le dio un pequeño mordisco en el hombro.

"¡Ay!" Link exclamó.

"Solo algo para recordarme cuando regreses con tu princesa Hylian", bromeó Mipha. "¡Y tampoco voy a curar eso!"

Ella se acurrucó contra él otra vez.

"Ciertamente has cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Sé que me amas, incluso finalmente me lo dijiste, pero siempre fuiste tan reservado y sin emociones hasta entonces. Estoy tan feliz de que estés más abierto sobre tus sentimientos ahora". Dijo Mipha. "¿Es porque estamos comprometidos?"

"Realmente no puedo explicarlo", dijo Link. "Pero estoy muy feliz de estar contigo hoy".

"Bueno, disfrutemos de la tarde. Dijiste que teníamos que quedarnos cerca del embalse, pero ¿supongo que podemos nadar? Vamos a nadar a Ruta", dijo Mipha.

"Um, está bien. Solo no más allá. Eso estaría bien", dijo Link.

Podía ver que el rango del Cronolito incluía toda Ruta ya que no estaba allí en el presente.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia la orilla del agua. Link se quitó la túnica y los pantalones, y luego ella juguetonamente lo empujó al agua. Link recordó que disfrutaba nadar con ella, aunque, por supuesto, lo que él llamaba nadar era lamentable para los estándares de un Zora. Le encantaba nadar alrededor de él mientras él luchaba por nadar hacia adelante. Antes de llegar a Ruta, ella nadó hacia él y lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras flotaban juntos. Él la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

"¿Te sientes mejor, feliz ahora?" Dijo Mipha. "Sé que lo soy."

"Más feliz de lo que puedas imaginar", dijo. "Cuando me miras así y sonríes, eres tan hermosa e irresistible. Te amo mucho. Quiero pasar cada minuto contigo".

"Lo harás. Siempre estaremos juntos, y siempre tendrás mi corazón", dijo Mipha.

Luego se besaron nuevamente.

"El agua saca lo mejor de mí", se rió Mipha. "Pero sé que te gusta la tierra. Terminemos de nadar hacia Ruta".

Llegaron a Ruta, entraron y se dirigieron a su trompa. Luego levantó la Trompa por encima del lago. La vista era impresionante, con el sol de la tarde reflejándose en los brillantes acantilados azul hielo. Se sentaron juntos, abrazados, y disfrutaron de la vista. Necesitaba recordar no decir nada que no tuviera sentido durante el período en que se encontraba, por lo que dijo poco. Mipha también estaba callada, contenta de disfrutar el tiempo juntos. De vez en cuando se besaban y se sonreían. ¡Su sonrisa era tan hermosa! Pero pronto se estaba haciendo tarde.

"Hay una cama en la orilla cerca del muelle. ¿Te gustaría pasar la noche aquí? ¿O te preocupa regresar con tu princesa Hylian?" bromeó sonriendo.

"Nada me haría más feliz que quedarme aquí contigo", dijo Link. "Desearía poder quedarme aquí para siempre".

"Papá no se preocupara por mí. Le dije que me quedaría a pasar la noche aquí con Ruta", dijo Mipha.

Nadaron de nuevo juntos hasta el borde del embalse, Mipha lo ayudó tirando de él. Link volvió a encender el fuego y cocinó lo que quedaba para una cena ligera. Luego se sentaron juntos en el borde del muelle, con las piernas colgando en el agua y tomados de la mano, observando las estrellas dar vueltas en lo alto.

"Es hermoso aquí", dijo Link. "Recuerdo, quiero decir, me encanta venir al dominio. Es alegre, enérgico y, sin embargo, tranquilo de alguna manera al mismo tiempo. Y aunque soy Hylian, me siento muy cómoda y en casa aquí".

"Pronto será tu verdadero hogar, cariño", dijo Mipha mientras le apretaba la mano. "Nuestra casa. Sé que serás feliz aquí. Ambos lo haremos".

"Seré feliz donde sea que estés, cariño", dijo Link. "Y no puedo ser feliz en ningún otro lugar".

Se inclinó y la besó. Ella sonrió, esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

"¡Te has vuelto tan romántico!" se rio Mipha. "Nunca supe que lo tenías en ti. Incluso después de conocerte por tanto tiempo, todavía me sorprendes. Pero es una agradable sorpresa. He deseado escucharte decir que me amabas. Nunca puedes decirlo demasiado".

"Te amo", dijo Link, "y he llegado a darme cuenta de cuánto te amo. Simplemente me llevó mucho más tiempo del que debería".

Se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos más, pero ambos se estaban cansando.

"Desearía que pudieras dormir en el agua", dijo Mipha. "Es mucho más cómodo. El agua es calmante, y flotas muy tranquilamente".

"Intentaré aprender", se rió Link. "Estoy seguro de que puedo descubrir cómo descansar con la cabeza fuera del agua. Sabes que haré cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz. ¿Debo intentarlo esta noche?"

"No", se rió Mipha. "Después de casarnos hay tiempo suficiente. Puedo tolerar dormir en tierra esta noche. Quiero abrazarte, sentirte en mis brazos. Eso es más importante para mí en este momento".

Caminaron hacia la cama, se acomodaron en los brazos del otro, se besaron una vez y luego se durmieron rápidamente. Se despertaron con otra mañana iluminada por el sol.

"Parece otro hermoso día", dijo Mipha mientras acariciaba el cabello de Link. "Dormiste bien. Creo que te estás sintiendo cómodo siendo mi prometido".

"Cómodo no es la palabra que me viene a la mente", se rió Link. "Más emocionado, cautivado y feliz".

"¿Qué tal un baño corto?" dijo Mipha.

Nadaron alrededor del lago por un momento, y luego regresaron al muelle. Link se secó y se vistió, luego Mipha se acercó y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

"Necesito volver a casa ahora. ¿Supongo que no puedes venir conmigo?" dijo Mipha.

"No, desafortunadamente", dijo Link.

El Cronolito no llegaría tan lejos, y estaba bajo las órdenes de Prunia para evitar una interacción innecesaria con las personas.

"Bueno, gracias a ti y a su alteza por esta visita inesperada, por misteriosa que sea. Pero por ahora, que estés bien, y te veré en Paso de Lanayru en una semana. Por cierto, ¿a dónde irás ahora?" Dijo Mipha.

Y ahora, mientras se despedía, tenía que mantenerse firme. ¿Quién sabía si volvería a ver a Mipha otra vez? ¿Prunia lograría que el Templo del Tiempo funcione? E incluso si lo hiciera, ¿se le permitiría usarlo? Quería tanto decirle a Mipha lo que iba a suceder y evitarle el dolor y el sufrimiento de morir en Ruta. Pero Prunia le había advertido que era peligroso manipular eventos como ese y los resultados eran demasiado impredecibles. Las cosas podrían salir peor. Ella podría ser asesinada en la batalla de otra manera, y él también. Y él había prometido no decirle. Necesitaba cumplir su palabra y confiar en Prunia. ¿Cómo podía esperar que la Diosa del Tiempo Hylia escuchara sus oraciones si no cumplía su palabra?

"Primero necesito viajar de regreso a la Aldea Hatelia. Estaré bien. ¡Te amo!" Link dijo.

Con eso, se besaron una vez más.

"Yo también te amo", dijo Mipha.

Ella lo despidió una vez con la mano en su camino de regreso a casa, luego, al verla retroceder, desapareció repentinamente de la vista. Había alcanzado el límite del Cronolito, lo que no significaba nada para ella en el pasado, pero le quitó el tiempo que podía verla.

Volvió a al Cronolito, comprobó que no había nadie cerca, la golpeó una vez y, con un destello, todo volvió a su presente. Sin embargo, era tarde en el día, así que decidió quedarse en el Dominio Zora y quedarse en la posada. Sentía más alegría que en años, y que su vida tenía un propósito una vez más.

Se detuvo junto al santuario de Hylia y agradeció a la Diosa en sus oraciones por dejarlo pasar tiempo con Mipha una vez más. Solo esperaba que su yo pasado no arruinara las cosas, mientras frotaba algunas marcas de dientes sensibles en su hombro.

Y se había olvidado de preguntar cuál era su flor favorita.


	5. Precuela-Capítulo-5

**Precuela ****Capítulo 5 - Aldea Hatelia** **y Castillo de Hyrule**

_Resumen: Link regresa a_ _la Alde Hatelia_ _e informa a_ _Aldea Hatelia_ _sobre su experiencia_ _con el _Cronolito. Luego visita el_ _Castillo de Hyrule para agradecerle a Zelda, deteniéndose para una breve visita con Impa en el camino._

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente y comenzó su viaje de regreso a la Alde Hatelia. Estaba ansioso por contarle a Prunia lo que había sucedido con la esperanza de que su investigación continuara. Jugó con la idea de usar el Cronolito nuevamente, pero rápidamente decidió no hacerlo. Las cosas habían funcionado bien la única vez que la usó, y usarla nuevamente sería egoísta y se arriesgaría a que algo saliera mal. Además, no quería hacer nada que pudiera hacerle perder la confianza de Prunia. Hasta ahora, no había notado nada diferente en el presente (excepto su hombro), así que con suerte, la línea de tiempo aún estaba intacta y no se hizo daño.

Regresó a su casa, se refrescó, se puso la armadura Zora y se dirigió hacia el Laboratorio de Hatelia. Prunia y Symon nuevamente lo recibieron calurosamente.

"Entonces, Link, cuéntanos cómo te funcionó el Cronolito", dijo Prunia.

"Funcionó perfectamente hasta donde puedo decir", dijo Link. "Mipha y yo estuvimos solos todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en el Embalse Oriental. No hubo interrupciones por parte de nadie más. Tuve un pequeño problema para controlar mis emociones desde el principio, y Mipha sintió que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Pero al final , ella me aceptó y nos llevamos tan bien como solíamos ".

"Teniendo en cuenta tus problemas de memoria, ¿cómo sabes que ella te aceptó tan bien como solía hacerlo?" preguntó Prunia.

Ante esta pregunta, Link se puso rojo y parecía sin palabras. Prunia notó su vergüenza.

"No importa, creo que entiendo", dijo, riendo. "No necesitas dar más detalles".

"Esta es una noticia alentadora, y creo que significa que estamos en el camino correcto. Hacer que el Templo del Tiempo funcione es, en principio, como convertirlo en un Cronolito Gigante que abarca a todo Hyrule en su rango. No quiere decir que es fácil, pero al menos ese es el concepto ".

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa después?" Link preguntó.

"Para ti, nada", respondió Prunia. "Para nosotros, significa más trabajo para comprender esta tecnología. Por cierto, he usado la conexión entre la Tableta Sheikah y las Torres Sheikah dispersas alrededor de Hyrule para verificar cualquier anomalía en la línea de tiempo y me complace decir que no he detectado ninguna. Por lo tanto, parece que tu visita al pasado no tuvo ningún efecto significativo en el presente. Te informaremos cuando tengamos algo nuevo que informar ".

Se dio cuenta de que estaban ansiosos por reanudar el trabajo, así que se despidió. Tendría que esperar de nuevo. Pero al menos tenía algunos recuerdos nuevos para disfrutar.

Después de dormir toda la noche en su casa, se despertó con un humor optimista y sintió que le debía las gracias a Zelda por su permiso para usar el Cronolito. No la había visitado en casi un mes de todos modos, así que parecía un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Epona estaba en el establo justo afuera de su casa, y después de alimentarla y darle agua, la ensilló y comenzó su viaje al Castillo de Hyrule. Como es habitual en sus viajes desde la Aldea Hatelia al Castillo de Hyrule, interrumpiría su viaje en la Aldea Kakariko para dejar descansar a Epona y conseguir algo de comer. Por lo general, también vería a Impa si ella no estaba ocupada. Le debía mucho a Impa por toda su guía y ayuda cuando se despertó sin memoria en el santuario. Fue solo la incomodidad con Apaya lo que lo hizo sentir incómodo.

El viaje fue lo suficientemente agradable ya que el clima era cálido y soleado, sin indicios de lluvia. Las carreteras estaban seguras ahora, y Link se relajó en la silla de montar, dejando que Epona siguiera su camino a un ritmo modesto y dándole una suave aprobación y afecto de vez en cuando. No había necesidad de apurarse.

En general, pensó que la visita a Mipha había ido muy bien, pero se reprendió nuevamente por no tomarse más tiempo para pensarlo. Estaba demasiado ansioso y no se había preparado lo suficientemente bien. Como de costumbre, se había precipitado, su tendencia de actuar antes de pensar. Pero había aprendido que al tratar con enemigos la planificación era de vital importancia. También era importante para tratar con amigos. Debería haber hecho un mejor trabajo guardando sus emociones para sí mismo. Casi arruinó la visita. Gracias a Hylia, Mipha lo había dejado pasar por el interés de estar juntos. Pero después de todo este tiempo pensando en ella, tratando cada día de recordar más sobre ella y volviéndose a enamorar de ella, era mucho pedir. Usualmente trabajaba duro para no mostrarlos, pero tenía sentimientos después de todo.

Cuando llegó a la Aldea Kakariko, desmontó y dejó a Epona pastar mientras continuaba hacia la ciudad. Primero se dirigió a la casa de Impa. Todavía había dos guardias de guardia. Impa era un objetivo del Clan Yiga, aunque no se había visto mucho de ningún Yiga en bastante tiempo. Ambos guardias lo reconocieron.

"¡Maestro Link, bienvenido! Lady Impa nos dio instrucciones para admitirlo cada vez que esté aquí, así que por favor continúe".

"Gracias, Wakat", dijo Link.

Link subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta. Escuchó la voz de Impa diciéndole que entrara.

"Link, esta es una agradable sorpresa", dijo Impa. "¿Ya comiste? Apaya y yo estábamos a punto de almorzar. Es solo un poco de arroz y pescado, pero eres más que bienvenido. Tenemos suficiente para tres".

"Gracias, Impa, me gustaría eso", dijo Link. "Y hola, Apaya. Es bueno verte".

"Hola, Maestro Link", dijo Apaya. "También es bueno verte".

Se dio cuenta de que Apaya había superado su tartamudeo en los últimos dos años. ¡Bien por ella! Apaya le entregó a Impa y a él un plato de arroz y pescado junto con un juego de palillos, y él le dio las gracias. Luego se sentaron cerca de Impa y Apaya les sirvió té a ambos, y luego a ella misma.

"Que te trae por aquí, Link", dijo Impa.

"Solo e parando en el camino al castillo", dijo Link. "¿Cómo están las dos?"

"Me estoy haciendo vieja", dijo Impa. "Si mi hermana Prunia alguna vez perfecciona esa runa suya, estoy lista para probarla".

"Estoy bien como siempre, Maestro Link", dijo Apaya. "Gracias por preguntar."

"Hablando de mi hermana, ella me contó algo de lo que estaba sucediendo", dijo Impa. "Entonces, viajaste en el tiempo para ver a la Campeona Zora Mipha".

"¡Las noticias ciertamente viajan rápido!" dijo Link. "Sí, pude verla usando un Cronolito".

"Ciertamente eres persistente", dijo Impa. "Esa es tu naturaleza, lo sé. Pero me preocupa Prunia y su trabajo. A veces puede ser un poco imprudente. Le advertí nuevamente sobre el peligro de viajar en el tiempo, y me prometió que sería cautelosa. ¿Supongo que todavía no puedes encontrar en tu corazón cómo seguir adelante y aceptar todo lo que sucedió? "

"Lo siento, pero no, no puedo", dijo Link. "No, a menos que sepa que he intentado todo y la Dra. Prunia dice que no hay esperanza. Pero no es solo para mí. Si nuestro plan funciona, todo Hyrule estará mejor".

"Rezo para que tu corazón encuentre paz, Maestro Link", dijo Apaya. "Has hecho tanto por todos nosotros. Ahora mereces vivir tu vida con felicidad. Ruego que encuentres esa felicidad pronto".

"Gracias, Apaya", dijo Link. "Aprecio tus oraciones y siempre lo he hecho. Es amable de tu parte preocuparte por lo que me pasa. Y espero que esta oración tuya sea respondida al igual que tus oraciones por nuestro éxito".

Hablaron un poco más de lo que había estado sucediendo. Cuando terminó la comida, era hora de irse.

"Dale mis mejores deseos a Su Majestad", dijo Impa. "Y, Link, sé que he dicho esto antes, pero mantén tus esperanzas bajo control. Está bien soñar con que los deseos se hagan realidad, y todos lo hacemos. Pero también es prudente considerar que no todos los deseos se hacen realidad en la vida. Piensa en todo lo que tienes y no sueñes con tu vida ".

"Y Cuídate, Maestro Link", dijo Apaya.

"Gracias a las dos", dijo Link. "Entiendo Impa. Y diré hola de tu parte".

Encontró a Epona y continuaron hacia el Castillo de Hyrule. Impa no había sido demasiado duro con él esta vez. Ella solía ser mucho más contundente sobre la necesidad de superar su obsesión con el pasado. Quizás el hecho de que Prunia estuviera progresando en el viaje en el tiempo había atenuado su perspectiva.

Cuando llegó al castillo, lo admitieron de inmediato y lo llevaron a una habitación privada mientras Su Majestad era informada de que había llegado. Unos minutos después, Zelda entró en la habitación. Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla. Tenía un profundo respeto por la familia real de Hyrule, y nunca quiso presumir de su amistad para ignorar eso.

"Gracias, Link, por ser tan respetuoso, pero por favor, levántate", dijo Zelda. "Y ahora que has mostrado el respeto apropiado, ven aquí y abrázame. ¡Te extrañé! ¡Y si no me llamas Zelda, comenzaré a cobrar esa multa con la que te amenacé!"

Link se acercó a ella y se abrazaron.

"Es bueno verte, Zelda", dijo Link. "Te ves muy bien. Casi majestuosa, diría yo".

"¿Casi?" Zelda se echó a reír. "Bueno, todavía estoy trabajando en eso. Ven, sentémonos y hablemos. Tengo que agradecerte por haber llegado cuando lo hiciste. Fue una buena excusa para dejar una reunión bastante aburrida".

"Sé que estás ocupada su, eh, Zelda, y aprecio que hayas hecho tiempo para mí", dijo Link mientras se sentaban. "Especialmente quería agradecerte por permitirme usar el Cronolito de Prunia. Y Impa manada saldos".

"Sé cuánto significa Mipha para ti, Link", dijo Zelda. "Lo has dejado claro. Y no sé si la Dra. Prunia alguna vez completara en lo que está trabajando y si nos convencera de sus méritos. Esperaba que tu visita a Mipha te trajera un poco de consuelo y felicidad y tal vez incluso algo de cierre. Todavía espero que puedas seguir adelante como el resto de nosotros. Solo te estoy hablando como una amiga que se preocupa por tu bienestar. Francamente, tenía dudas acerca de permitirte usar el Cronolito. Tenía miedo de que solo empeoraría las cosas, haciéndote más difícil el seguir adelante. Pero al final, sentí que sin importar qué, te traería felicidad, y te mereces algo de felicidad después de todo lo que has pasado. Todos te debemos tanto. Así que no podia negártelo ".

"Gracias de nuevo", dijo Link. "Me trajo felicidad. Pero también me dio esperanza".

"¿Puedes decirme qué pasó en tu visita?" dijo Zelda. "Prunia me envió un informe de que todo había ido bien, pero no incluyo detalles".

"Bueno, um, Me Reuní con Mipha en Ruta, y hablamos y almorzamos y nadamos un poco", dijo Link.

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo Zelda después de esperar que Link continuara.

"Oh, ella también dijo que te agradeciera por dejarme visitarla", dijo Link. "Entonces, técnicamente, estoy haciendo eso ahora, aunque ella se refería al 'tú' de su tiempo, por supuesto".

"Sí, por supuesto. Continúa", dijo Zelda después de esperar un poco más.

Link comenzó a ponerse rojo.

"Nos pusimos un poco personales, Zelda", dijo Link. "Me hace gracia hablar de eso contigo".

"¿Un poco personal?" dijo Zelda. "¡Realmente te gustan las palabras de vez en cuando! Espero que eso signifique que se comportaron como dos personas enamoradas. ¿Y qué tiene de malo tu hombro? Lo sigues frotando. ¿Estás herido?"

"Oh, um, no, no es nada, Zelda", dijo Link. Él distraídamente había estado frotando donde Mipha le había dado su juguetón pellizco. Era algo para recordarla la próxima vez que él volviera con su Princesa Hylian. Y 103 años después estaba haciendo exactamente eso.

"No puede ser nada. Obviamente te molesta", dijo Zelda. "Déjame echar un vistazo. Insisto".

Link apartó su túnica para que Zelda pudiera ver el moretón. No estuvo mal, solo un poco rojo. La piel no estaba rota. Pero en la piel parecía haber marcas de dientes.

"No está tan mal", dijo Zelda mientras lo examinaba. "Pero parece una mordida. ¿Te atacó algo, tal vez un Keese? El tamaño de la mordida es bastante grande. No puedo imaginar que no te des cuenta de lo que sucedió".

"No fui atacado exactamente. No es importante, Zelda. Pero sí, nos comportamos como dos personas enamoradas", dijo Link.

"Ya veo", dijo Zelda. "Lo siento. No quise entrometerme. Sé que has pasado mucho tiempo tratando de recuperar recuerdos. Vi tu visita con ella como una oportunidad para aprender más, y lo lograste. ".

"Y te lo agradezco", dijo Link. "No es necesario disculparse. Me resulta difícil hablarlo".

"Entonces sigamos", dijo Zelda. "Cenaras conmigo aquí y te quedas a pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Quiero contarte todo el trabajo de restauración que está sucediendo, y quiero aprender todo lo que has visto en tus viajes. Tengamos un buen tiempo juntos, como solíamos hacerlo años atrás. Imagina que estamos juntos en uno de esos establos en los que solíamos quedarnos, sentados alrededor del fuego, comiendo Hylia sabe qué y hablando hasta altas horas de la noche. Ese es el "tú" que recuerdo mejor y con el que crecí. Espero que la compañía y la conversación sean como en los viejos tiempos. Pero prometo que la comida será mejor. Y ni siquiera pienses en rechazarme ".

"Ni en mis sueños", se rió Link. "También extraño esos días, aunque creo que ambos tendemos a recordar los buenos momentos y no todas nuestras preocupaciones. Pero sí, tu caballero designado podría tener una conversación divertida con su otra princesa. Y ¿Desde cuándo he rechazado alguna comida?"

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Zelda lo puso al día sobre toda la construcción en curso, y él le contó sus viajes. La gente estaba contenta con Zelda como gobernante, y él le hizo saber eso. Luego, mientras se hacía tarde, comenzaron a recordar sus viajes juntos, tanto antes como después de la derrota de Ganon.

"Lamento que no hayas visto la cara del dueño del establo, Herran, justo después de nuestra victoria cuando te conseguí un caballo en el Rancho del Pantano para nuestro viaje a la Aldea Kakariko", se rió Link. "Se dio cuenta de que no estabas vestida para montar y preguntó quién eras. No sabía qué más decir aparte de que eras la princesa de Hyrule. Su boca estaba abierta por el asombro, luego asumió que estaba bromeando y me enojé. Me pregunto si más tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Recuerdas eso?

"Recuerdo que me conseguiste un lindo caballo blanco", dijo Zelda. "Pero fue divertido compartir un caballo contigo hasta que llegamos al establo. Nos acercó después de cien años separados. No me importó. ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos quedamos en el Rancho del Cañón Gerudo, y el propietario pensó que eras mi sirviente? Todavía me siento mal por eso. Todavía estaba un poco resentido contigo en ese entonces ".

"Lo recuerdo, pero te perdono", se rió Link. "Me diste el momento más difícil cerca de la Ciudadela Gerudo, escapándote. Estaba aterrorizado de que algo te pasara".

"¿te preocupaba tanto?" dijo Zelda.

"No, solo estaba preocupado por todos los problemas que tendría con tu padre en el castillo", bromeó Link riéndose.

"Muy gracioso", se rió Zelda. "Lo sé mejor que nadie. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí. Nunca lo olvidaré".

Finalmente, se estaba haciendo tarde. Link abrazó a Zelda y le deseó buenas noches. No la vería por la mañana y se dirigiría a casa.

"Esta bien, Link", dijo Zelda. "Y regresa pronto. Siempre me siento mejor después de verte".

"Lo haré", dijo Link. "Eres una persona extraordinaria en mi vida, y nunca lo olvidaré tampoco".

Luego fue a su habitación y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente regresó a casa, pero no se detuvo para ver a Impa en el camino.


	6. Precuela-Capítulo-6

**Precuela ****Capítulo 6 - Dominio Zora**

_Resumen: Link continúa con la vida mientras espera que la_ _Dra. Prunia_ _descubra los secretos del Templo del Tiempo. Él hace otra visita al dominio Zora._

Link había estado en casa durante unos días después de su viaje al castillo de Hyrule y había llenado su diario con todo lo que había sucedido. Limpió su casa y se ocupó de los terrenos, manteniendo todo limpio y ordenado.

Su reunión en el pasado con Mipha ocupó gran parte de su mente desde que regresó a su casa, y siguió culpándose a sí mismo por no manejarlo mejor. ¡Había dejado que sus emociones se apoderaran de él y casi lo arruinó todo! Mipha se dio cuenta claramente de que algo andaba mal. ¿Y si ella lo hubiera presionado para que le explicara? Negarse a responderla solo la haría enojar y arruinar la única oportunidad que tenía de estar con ella, desperdiciar una oportunidad más allá de todas sus esperanzas y sueños en los últimos tres años. ¡Pero decirle seria aún peor! Prunia había dicho que podría arruinar todo cambiando impredeciblemente el pasado. Afortunadamente, Mipha estaba tan ansiosa como él por disfrutar de su inesperado día juntos y lo dejo pasar. Fue muy afortunado.

Al quinto día de regreso en la Aldea Hatelia, se sentía inquieto nuevamente. Usó su casa para establecerse después de viajar y ponerse al día con sus escritos. Era un lugar para relajarse. Pero ahora necesitaba viajar. La pregunta era a dónde y pensó en sus opciones.

El castillo de Hyrule estaba fuera ya que estuvo allí hace poco. El Poblado Orni estaba bastante lejos, hacia bastante frío, y no conocía a nadie muy bien allí. Teba y el Viejo lo recibirían por cortesía por todo lo que había hecho por ellos, pero no eran amigos. La ciudad Goron era brutalmente ardiente y casi la misma situación, aunque disfrutaba del entusiasmo juvenil de Yunobo. ¡La Ciudadela Gerudo era otra cosa! Todavía tenía que colarse disfrazado de mujer. ¡Ni siquiera harían una excepción en su caso! La Matriarca Riju estaba creciendo y ahora era un poco más que un niño, aunque todavía era muy joven. Ella fue muy amable con él y dijo que siempre era bienvenido. Pero fue incómodo esconderse detrás de un velo todo el día, especialmente en las comidas. Y ese era un viaje bastante largo también.

Entonces, como era a menudo el caso, terminó seleccionando el Dominio Zora. Estaba cerca y tenía amigos allí. Y nunca se cansaba de visitarlo.

Al día siguiente se puso su armadura Zora y se dirigió nuevamente al Dominio Zora. Había estado allí tantas veces que Epona sabía el camino de memoria. A veces se preguntaba si Epona echaba de menos todos los vagabundeos que había hecho antes. Al menos había más variedad para ella en ese entonces. Pero él la cuidó bien, y ella era un caballo tan leal como se podía pedir.

Dejaba descansar a Epona varias veces en el camino, y la parte final del viaje al Dominio fue larga y sinuosa. Cuando finalmente dejó a Epona y caminó el resto del camino hacia el Dominio, ya era de noche.

Su primera parada siempre fue la estatua de Mipha. Cuando se acercó, vio al Príncipe Sidon parado allí, su mirada fija en la escultura. Sidon no lo notó al principio, y Link se mostró reacio a interrumpirlo. Finalmente, Sidon lo vio.

"¡Oh! Eres tú, Link", dijo Sidon volviéndose hacia Link parado a su lado. "Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y no te vi. ¿Has estado aquí mucho tiempo?"

"Lo siento, ¿te asuste? No, acabo de llegar", dijo Link.

Los niños ya habían ido a las piscinas para pasar la noche, y la plaza estaba tranquila ahora.

Link se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y colocó una flor, una Campana Muda en la base de su estatua. Cerró los ojos y susurró: "Te amo, Mipha". Luego se levantó y volvió a mirar su figura, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sidon permaneció en silencio ya que no había razón para entrometerse en los pensamientos de Link. Había visto a Link realizar este breve ritual antes, como lo hacía cada vez que regresaba al Dominio.

Link finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, Sidon, pero no es cierto, no para mí", dijo Link mientras seguía mirando su imagen cincelada en piedra azul.

Sidon permaneció callado.

"Para mí, es todo lo contrario", dijo Link. "Mientras más tiempo pasa, más se cura mi mente y mi memoria se recupera. Y más recuerdo de ella. No puedo recordar mucho ya que todavía hay demasiados agujeros en mi mente. Pero recuerdo algo de nuestro tiempo juntos Recuerdo los lugares a los que fuimos, las cosas que hicimos y lo felices que estábamos juntos. Recuerdo la calidez de sus ojos, la suavidad de su sonrisa, la alegría de su risa, el suave toque de su mano y la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos mientras nos besábamos. Mi maldición es sentir su pérdida más profundamente con cada nuevo recuerdo que recupero ".

"No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser para ti", dijo Sidon. "Para que el recuerdo de tu tiempo con mi hermana regrese pieza por pieza. Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de ayudarte, pero el daño a tu mente por el santuario del que me hablaste debe haber sido muy grande. Me imagino que cualquier recuperación será larga y difícil ".

"Y no son solo recuerdos. También hay sueños, Sidon", continuó Link. "A veces sueño con ella, incluso varios días seguidos. ¡Y son tan fieles a la vida real, tan convincentes! Es como si ella estuviera conmigo y volviéramos a estar juntos. Nadamos, saliendo a caminar, nos tomamos de las manos, nos reímos, nos besamos. No sé si estas cosas sucedieron de la forma en que las soñé, o mi anhelo por ella llevó a mi mente a inventarlas. Pero cuando me despierto, habiendo imaginado estar juntos, el dolor es en su mayoría por lo que mi corazón me dice que acaba de suceder, aunque mi cabeza me dice que fue solo un sueño ".

"¿Por qué crees que tienes estos sueños?" dijo Sidon.

"No lo sé", dijo Link. "Algunos dirían que mis sueños fueron su espíritu llegando al mío, que estamos más cerca del mundo de los espíritus cuando dormimos. Pero cuando hablé por última vez con su espíritu, ella me estaba incitando a seguir adelante con mi vida. Entonces, creo es poco probable que ella haga que me apegue más a ella. Otro pensamiento que tuve es que se debe a su poder curativo, el poder que me dio por un tiempo. Todos los espíritus Campeones me dieron sus poderes, pero el de ella era diferente. Los otros eran poderes que tenía que invocar. Los suyos se quedaron dentro de mí y me protegieron del daño cuando lo necesitaba. Los poderes que los otros me dieron fueron más como darme algo y luego dejarme usarlo. El suyo era como si ella estaba dentro de mí de alguna manera, que estábamos unidos. Creo que puede haberme afectado permanentemente de alguna manera ".

"El único consuelo que puedo ofrecerte es hablar de ella", dijo Sidon.

Ambos miraron en silencio la estatua de Mipha por otro momento.

"Bueno, estoy cansado de mis viajes", dijo Link. "Es hora de acostarse en la posada. Buenas noches, Sidon".

"Buenas noches, Link", dijo Sidon.

Link hizo la corta caminata hasta la Posada Sueños y Escamas. Como de costumbre, Koldah estaba de guardia mientras su marido Kayden manejaba el escritorio.

"¿De nuevo, Linkitín?" dijo Koldah mientras se acercaba a la posada. "¡Sin duda eres uno de nuestros mejores clientes! Y siempre eres bienvenido aquí".

"Hola Koldah", dijo Link. "¿Ya califico para un descuento?"

"Oh, vamos, siendo tan famoso, y con todas las rupias que recolectas, sé que puedes pagar una cama por la noche", se rió Koldah. "Lo arreglaré con mi esposo, y no necesitas registrarte. ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?"

"Todavía no lo sé", dijo Link. "Me pongo inquieto cuando estoy en casa, y luego extraño un poco de compañía. Y, además de Zelda, los únicos amigos que tengo están aquí. Entonces, depende de cuánto tiempo tengan para mí. ¿Cómo estás tú y tu familia? "

"Bueno", dijo Koldah. "No estoy segura de haberte dicho la última vez que estuviste aquí, pero nuestra hija Rinley finalmente tuvo su crecimiento acelerado hace un año más o menos. Se había estado deprimiendo mucho por que le tomó tanto tiempo. Y finalmente se alejó de su Hylian 'príncipe', gracias a Nayru. Nada en contra de los Hylianos, por supuesto, pero no nos impresionó su amigo por correspondencia ".

"Entiendo", dijo Link. "Era un poco débil, pero pensé que podría mejorar. Supongo que no".

"Entonces, ¿todavía no hay nadie especial en tu vida?" dijo Koldah. "Todos mis amigos están casados ahora, así que no conozco a nadie para presentarte. ¿No has conocido a una Hylian tampoco? ¿O a un Gerudo?"

"No, nadie", dijo Link. "No estoy buscando una relación en este momento. Las Gerudo que conozco piensan que soy demasiado flaco para ellas de todos modos. Todavía tengo fuertes sentimientos por Mipha. Sé que suena tonto ya que han pasado 103 años. Pero tú saber todo esto de nuestras conversaciones pasadas. Nada ha cambiado ".

"Sí, tienes razón", dijo Koldah. "Sigo esperando por tu bien que obtengas un cierre y sigas adelante. Me siento mal por ti. Eres una buena persona y merecías algo mejor en la vida. Pero, por supuesto, también lo merecía Lady Mipha. De todos modos, disfruta Tu visita."

Link durmió bien y no tuvo sueños que recordara esa noche. A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, regresó a la plaza.

Había personas habituales comprando y niños corriendo chapoteando en la fuente o jugando. No vio a nadie que conociera.

Subió la escalera hacia el puente oeste y cruzó. Luego se dirigió a la Cascada de Xera. Sabía que este había sido un lugar especial para ellos, el lugar donde se besaron por primera vez.

Se sentó en la roca que sobresalía del agua y pensó en ella. No esperaba que aparecieran nuevos recuerdos. Por ahora, acaba de repasar lo que había aprendido. Intentó imaginarse sentado con ella aquí, durmiendo, luego despertando y besándola. Gracias a Hylia, ¡finalmente se atrevió a hacer eso! ¿O era su imprudencia habitual? Fuera lo que fuese, era lo correcto. Debería haberlo hecho antes.

Después de unos minutos más, se levantó y regresó a la plaza. Planeaba preparar el almuerzo para sí mismo en la olla cerca de la posada, pero en el camino de regreso se encontró con Kada de guardia.

"Bueno, bueno", dijo Kada. "no sera el héroe Hylian. ¿Está de Regreso? Realmente te gusta aquí, ¿no?"

"Sí, en realidad si me gusta", se rió Link. "Esta debería haber sido mi casa. ¿Cómo estás, heroína?"

"Muy bien", se rió Kada. "Recuerdas el título de mi brigada. Estoy disfrutando ser un guardia y servir bajo nuestro capitán, Basun. Me recuerda a nuestra vieja pandilla. Y ahora que los monstruos se han ido, el trabajo es mucho más fácil. ¿Sigues tratando de recordar tu pasado?"

"Sí, como siempre", dijo Link. "Sé que suena inútil".

"No, entiendo", dijo Kada. "Ha sido duro para ti, lo sé. Solo recuerda que tienes amigos aquí si nos necesitas. Siempre estamos dispuestos a pasar tiempo contigo si te sientes solo. Solo espera algunas bromas de buen carácter de vez en cuando".

"Lo haré", dijo Link. "Y me estoy acostumbrando a todas las burlas. Nos divertimos mucho juntos cuando éramos niños, ¿no?"

"Sí, y me gusta cuando nos juntamos y recordamos", dijo Kada. "Espero que puedan unirse a todos nosotros la próxima vez".

"Me gustaría eso", dijo Link.

Justo entonces, un guardia se les acercó.

"Disculpe, Maestro Link, a Su Majestad le gustaría hablar con usted tan pronto como esté disponible", dijo el guardia.

"Puedo ir ahora", dijo Link. "Adiós, Kada".

El guardia lo escoltó a la sala del trono, y tanto Sidon como el Rey Dorphan estaban allí.

"Ah, Link", dijo el Rey Dorphan. "Sidon me dijo que estabas aquí y quería asegurarme de verte, y que te sintieras bienvenido. Sabes que siempre haré tiempo para ti. Además de todo lo que hiciste por el Dominio, eres una persona especial para nuestra familia".

"Gracias", dijo Link. "Siempre me hacen sentir bienvenido, aunque me temo que lo estoy desgastando visitando tan a menudo".

"¡Disparates!" dijo el Rey Dorphan. "Siempre eres bienvenido aquí tantas veces como quieras".

Lo invitaron a almorzar con ellos y hablaron un poco más.

"Espero que no te importe que venga aquí y hable sobre Mipha", dijo Link. "No estoy seguro de si te estoy abriendo viejas heridas o no".

"No estás abriendo viejas heridas, Link, porque la pérdida de mi querida Mipha es una herida que nunca se cerró", dijo el Rey Dorphan. "La extraño y pienso en ella a menudo. Pero hablar contigo, a quien amaba tanto, me hace sentir mejor, especialmente sabiendo que tú también la amabas y que aún te importa tanto".

"Y eso también va por mi parte", dijo Sidon. "Los tres compartimos un amor por mi hermana, y yo siento un consuelo cuando estamos juntos".

Después, pasó un par de días más en el Dominio, y luego comenzó a sentirse culpable por ocupar gran parte del tiempo de las personas. Era hora de regresar a casa.

Este era el patrón de su vida ahora: visitas al castillo de Hyrule, la Aldea Kakariko y el dominio Zora, intercalados con días en casa actualizando su diario y cuidando su casa.

Zelda, Impa y los demás tenían razón. No podía vivir así para siempre. Pero aún tenía esperanzas de que Prunia y Rotver progresaran. Y hasta que supiera con certeza que no podían, no se rendiría. Ahora estaba demasiado apegado a Mipha, y la terquedad era uno de sus rasgos.


	7. Precuela-Capítulo-7

**Precuela ****Capítulo 7 - Planificación del Viaje en el Tiempo**

_Resumen: Gracias a algunos documentos recuperados,_ _Prunia_ _descubre el secreto del Templo del Tiempo. La reina Zelda se reúne con Link y los científicos para discutir su plan._

Pasó casi un año antes de que la Dra. Prunia le enviara un mensaje para reunirse en el laboratorio. Se dio cuenta de que Prunia tenía dificultades para abandonar el laboratorio ya que parecía una niña pequeña, por lo que las reuniones con ella siempre tenían lugar allí. Tenía la esperanza de que ella tuviera algunas noticias alentadoras para él.

Llegó al laboratorio y encontró un asiento. Prunia llegó rápidamente al punto.

"Tenemos algunas buenas noticias. Hace tiempo, las Gerudo encontraron informacion inportante en uno de los escondites del Clan Yiga en el cual se habian escodido antiguos documentos Sheikah. Ahora somos capaces de utilizar el Templo del Tiempo. Pero necesitamos reunirnos con la Reina Zelda y discutir Cuando deberíamos Utilizarlo y si lo permite, Como deberíamos Utilizarlo. Nuestra investigación nos dice que solo el héroe hylian portador de la Espada Maestra y aquellos que esten en su compañía podrán viajar en el tiempo, y solo ellos recordarán la línea de tiempo en la que estamos actualmente. En otras palabra, cuando viajas al pasado y cambies alguna cosa, el tiempo que es nuestro presente dejará de existir y un nuevo presente eventualmente ocurrirá y será diferente a nuestra actualidad. solo tú tendrás recuerdos de la línea de tiempo alternativa en la que nos encontramos, pero solo sera un recuerdo. Y si le contaras a alguien sobre el presente como lo es hoy, lo considerarían solo una historia de lo que podría haber sido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. La gente de Hyrule no sabría nada de eso. En lo que a ellos respecta, nunca sucedió. ¿Entiendes todo esto, Link? ", Preguntó Prunia.

"Sí, creo que sí", respondió Link. Razón más que suficiente para escribir tanto como pudiera, ya que tenía la esperanza de que sus notas sobrevivieran con él.

Prunia continuó: "Hay otra diferencia entre el Templo del Tiempo y los Cronolitos. Solo habrá un" tú "en este escenario. Cuando regresas en el tiempo, esencialmente tomarás el lugar del tú que existe en el pasado. entonces, aunque tendrás tus recuerdos actuales, aunque algunos de ellos sean limitados ", agregó.

"La reina Zelda y Rotver acordaron reunirse aquí en una semana para tener una discución. Tu, por supuesto, también debes estar aquí. Pensamos que seria mejor no llamar la atencion, por lo que la reunión será secreta. Por favor piensa en todo y prepárate para discutir la próxima vez ", le dijo Prunia.

Se despidió y se dirigió a casa. De hecho, había mucho en qué pensar. Pero en un punto ya había tomado una decisión. Si su travesía tuviera éxito, no regresaría al presente (lo que sea que eso signifique). Iba a quedarse con Mipha en el tiempo en que había vivido inicialmente, y debería haber vivido, si no hubiera muerto y resucitado 100 años después. Y si la runa antienvejecimiento de la Dra. Prunia pudiera perfeccionarse con la información que lleva consigo, esperaba poder pasar aún más tiempo con Mipha de lo que permitiría una vida normal de Hylian.

La reunión en el Laboratorio de Hatelia se llevó a cabo según lo programado. La reina Zelda vino en secreto, principalmente viajando de noche. Rotver junto con su esposa y asistente de investigación, Keline, también vinieron. Symon había hecho un esfuerzo para limpiar el laboratorio para que todos pudieran encontrar un lugar para sentarse.

Prunia inicio la discusión.

"Bienvenidos, Su Majestad y todos los demás, a la que probablemente sea la reunión más importante de nuestras vidas. Gracias a la ayuda del Dr. Rotver, hemos podido restaurar la función principal del Templo del Tiempo", dijo Prunia. "Ahora bien pueden preguntarse cómo lo sabemos, ya que no hemos viajado a una nueva línea de tiempo. Lo sabemos debido a las lecturas que podemos detectar en el Templo con la Tableta Sheikah y porque lo probamos. Resulta que la Tableta Sheikah puede programarse para controlar la duración del viaje en el tiempo. Plantamos un pequeño árbol en el Templo y lo enviamos de vuelta un año. Inmediatamente después de activar el dispositivo, el árbol era un año más viejo. Realizamos algunos otros experimentos y confiamos en que el viaje en el tiempo funcionará. Entonces, la pregunta es, ¿qué debemos hacer? Si no hay objeciones, le he pedido a Link que hable a continuación para describir su plan.

"Su Majestad y asistentes", dijo Link, "como saben, de ninguna manera soy un orador talentoso, así que iré directo al grano. Mi propuesta es que viaje en el tiempo antes de el Gran Cataclismo , y con el Beneficio de la retrospectiva que hemos obtenido, alertar a todos sobre los planes de Ganon. De esa manera podríamos salvar a los Campeones de la derrota a manos de las criaturas de Ganon y lograr una victoria mucho más rápida sobre Ganon como en nuestro plan original. Hyrule no sufriría la devastación que sufrió y se salvarán muchas vidas ".

La reina Zelda habló después.

"Ese es ciertamente un resultado admirable", dijo Zelda. "¿Pero podemos estar seguros de lograrlo? Por un lado, ¿tu memoria permanecerá intacta cuando regreses en el tiempo? Eso parece clave para el éxito de tu plan".

"Su Majestad", dijo la Dra. Prunia, "mi investigación indica que es muy probable que la memoria de Link, se conservara, tal como está. Sin embargo, también tenemos la intención de incluir información escrita con Link que sobrevivirá a su viaje en el tiempo y que puede consultar si es necesario. También estaba planeando enviar algunas investigaciones que hemos realizado sobre un proceso para evitar que los Guardianes sean tomados, así como algunas de mis otras notas de investigación sobre mi runa antienvejecimiento. Espero que mis notas resultaren útiles para la Prunia de ese período de tiempo ".

"Eso tiene sentido", dijo Zelda. "Entonces, de una forma u otra, Link tendrá información sobre los planes de ataque de Ganon. ¿Qué tan seguros estamos de que su proceso de defensa de los Guardian funcionará?"

"Su Majestad", dijo Prunia, "no podemos estar absolutamente seguros de que funcionará, ya que no hay una forma práctica de probarlo contra un ataque tan fuerte como el de Ganon. Pero lo hemos probado tan bien como hemos podido".

"¿Eso es crítico para el éxito de la misión de Link?" preguntó Zelda.

"No lo creo, su Majestad", dijo Link. "Por el bien de la discusión, asuma que el proceso de defensa que desarrollaron la Dra. Prunia y el Dr. Rotver falla. Entonces se convierte en nuestra máxima prioridad derrotar a Ganon lo más rápido posible. Con los Campeones advertidos sobre la corrupción en sus Bestias Divinas, no serán atrapados adentro y asesinado. Todavía tendré la Espada Maestra en ese punto. Trabajando con cada Campeón podremos recapturar a cada Bestia Divina una por una más fácilmente de lo que podría hacerlo yo solo. Luego atacaremos a Ganon. Habrá algo de destrucción, pero no en la escala que vivimos la última vez ".

"Muy bien", dijo Zelda. "Entonces, el plan es esperar que el proceso de defensa de los Guardianes funcione, pero prepárate si no es así. Pero tengo otra pregunta. Estoy tratando de imaginar cómo reaccionaremos yo o los otros Campeones si una persona que todos conocemos, como Link , de repente declara que no es quien creemos que es sino que es el peor del futuro. Y, además, esta persona de repente no puede recordar muchas cosas. Creo que nuestra primera inclinación sería creer que sufrió una lesión en la cabeza de algún tipo y que estaba delirando . No creo que le creamos. ¿Alguien puede pensar en una manera de convencer a todos de la verdad? "

Nadie habló por unos minutos. Entonces Rotver habló.

"Esa es una excelente pregunta, Su Majestad", dijo Rotver. "Como dijiste, tenemos dos problemas. El primero es la falta de memoria real de Link en muchas áreas. Entonces, en comparación con el Link de ese período de tiempo, parecerá que sufrió algún tipo de daño cerebral. Y eso lleva al segundo problema Necesitamos que Link pueda presentar información a la Princesa Zelda y a los Campeones que ya sabrían que es verdad, pero Link no podría haberlo sabido de otra manera. Eso es complicado. No puede ser nada que aún no haya sucedido en su línea de tiempo, pero no puede ser algo que Link podría haber sabido tampoco. No puedo pensar en nada en esa categoría ".

Nadie más podía tampoco. No pudieron llegar a una decisión, y todos decidieron dormir y discutir con la mente fresca por la mañana.

Después de una noche de descanso, la reunión se reanudó a la mañana siguiente.

"He pensado un poco más sobre cómo Link podría convencer a su audiencia de la verdad de su historia", dijo Zelda. "Un elemento de información que podría ayudar es el conocimiento de Link de lo que está en mí y los diarios de los otros Campeones. Las entradas del diario ya se habían hecho para entonces, pero Link no habría tenido forma de conocer su contenido en ese momento".

Ante esto, Link se movió incómodo en su asiento. "Su Majestad, lo siento por eso. No era por ser entrometido: pensé que cualquier cosa que aprendiera de esos diarios podría ser útil para mi misión", dijo Link. Había un elemento de verdad en eso, si no tal vez toda la verdad.

"No tengo resentimientos con respecto a que leas mi diario, y no creo que yo o tres de los campeones en el pasado lo hagan tampoco. Pero no envidio tu conversación con Mipha", dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.

"Oh", dijo Link, mientras se formaba un pequeño nudo en su estómago. Ahora lamentaba no haber seguido los deseos del espíritu de Mipha cuando le dijo: "¡No te atrevas a leerlo!"

"De todos modos, volviendo al tema principal", dijo Zelda. "Creo que el conocimiento de sus diarios más cualquier otra cosa que Link pueda recordar es suficiente para convencerme a mí y a los demás en ese entonces de tener cuidado con los Guardianes y las Bestias Divinas fue sabio. Entonces, supongamos que Link puede convencer a todos. ¿Cuáles son los siguientes pasos ? "

"Creo que el plan será bastante claro en ese momento, como describí ayer", dijo Link. "Podemos probar el sistema de defensa de Prunia. Si eso funciona, genial. Si no, me uniré a los otros Campeones para recapturar a las Bestias Divinas. Juntos podemos encargarnos rápidamente de esas desagradables criaturas. Y Mipha ayudará a la Princesa Zelda a entender cómo accede a su poder de sellado. Con los Campeones al control de las Bestias Divinas, la Princesa Zelda y yo abordaremos a Ganon lo más rápido posible ".

Rotver procedió a habló. "Discutamos esto un poco más. Dra. Prunia, me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre un punto que no tengo claro. ¿Las habilidades de combate de Link seguirán siendo lo suficientemente buenas cuando viaje al pasado? ¿Será físicamente el mismo que era entonces o el que es ahora?" ¿Solo su memoria estará intacta? "

"Según mis investigaciones, Link debería de tener su físico de aquel entonces", dijo Prunia. "Pero, Link, no estaría de más estar seguro y repasar tus habilidades de combate mientras tanto, por si acaso. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarías para volver a formarte?"

"No mucho", dijo Link. "He estado tratando de mantenerme en forma de todos modos. Creo que dos semanas de entrenamiento intenso me pondrían de nuevo en forma". Planeaba hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que sus habilidades fueran tan buenas como siempre.

"El siguiente punto que debemos considerar", dijo Rotver, "a qué punto en el pasado debemos enviar a Link. Tengo algunas ideas sobre este tema. Claramente, debe haber suficiente tiempo antes de el Gran Cataclismo para advertir a la Princesa Zelda y los Campeones y preparan la nueva estrategia. Pero también me preocupa introducir cambios involuntarios en la línea de tiempo si Link viaja demasiado lejos. Cuanta más interacción tenga con la gente, más posibilidades hay de que algo salga mal. Entonces, me gustaría enviarlo lo más cerca posible de la fecha de el Gran Cataclismo ".

"¿Crees que una semana sería suficiente?" preguntó Prunia.

"Creo que sí", dijo Link. "Me reuniré con la princesa Zelda para convocar una reunión con los Campeones tan pronto como llegue allí. Ese debería ser el tiempo suficiente para convocar una reunión y hacer nuevos planes".

"Un último detalle", dijo la Dra. Prunia. "A diferencia del proceso del Cronolito, cuando Link retrocede en el tiempo, tomará el lugar del Link de ese período de tiempo, no creará un duplicado de sí mismo. Entonces, el Link de ese período desaparecerá en esencia. Por lo tanto, sería lo más apropiado que nadie sea testigo de eso, por lo que recomiendo que se envíe a Link a altas horas de la noche cuando el Link del pasado probablemente esté solo y dormido ".

Finalmente, llegaron a una decisión. Llegaría tarde en la noche al Templo del Tiempo una semana antes de el Gran Cataclismo .

Después de dos semanas de intenso entrenamiento de combate, estaba listo y ansioso por ir.


	8. Precuela-Capítulo-8

**Precuela ****Capítulo 8 - Llegada al Pasado**

Según lo planeado, Link llegó al pasado durante el anochecer al Templo del Tiempo. Asumió que su alter ego acababa de desvanecerse de Hyrule. Había silencio, y nadie lo vio. Encendió una fogata y acampó el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente, logró capturar un caballo, luego cabalgó hasta el castillo de Hyrule. Pidió hablar en privado con la princesa Zelda.

"¿Qué pasa Link? Estoy bastante ocupado esta mañana", dijo Zelda con molestia.

"Lo siento, pero necesito hablarte urgentemente sobre nuestro plan para derrotar a Ganon. Y por favor escúchame. Sé que será un desafío para ti aceptarlo, pero no soy el mismo Link que conoces. He viajado en el tiempo desde hace más de cien años en el futuro, un futuro en el que nuestro plan falló ", dijo Link.

"¿Es algún tipo de broma?" dijo Zelda. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No. No es una broma. Nuestro plan para derrotar a Ganon no es perfecto. Con el conocimiento obtenido del Clan Yiga, Ganon tiene la intención de apoderarse de las Bestias Divinas y los Guardianes. Él pondrá estas máquinas en contra de nosotros y matará a todos los Campeones". Necesitamos revisar nuestro plan. Puedo tratar de convencerlo de que soy del futuro diciéndole algunas cosas que de otro modo no podría saber. Por ejemplo, puedo citar algunas partes de su diario. Usted sabe que no podría haber obtenido acceso a eso, dado que está guardado en su habitación y no se me permite el acceso. También puedo citar partes de los diarios de los Campeones ".

Luego citó una sección de su diario. Zelda se puso roja, y sintió que ella estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento: algo que sinceramente esperaba que ella lograra hacer. Eventualmente, ella debe haberse dado cuenta de que el asunto en cuestión sobrepasaba su vergüenza. Ella comenzó a aceptar lo que dijo que debía ser verdad.

"Muy bien, Link", dijo. "Asumo que todavía te llamo así, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, su alteza", dijo Link. "En realidad soy la misma persona, pero es una larga historia".

"Puedes llamarme Zelda cuando estamos solos", dijo. "¿Alguna vez te dije eso? Muy bien, necesito convocar una reunión con los cuatro Campeones lo antes posible. También necesito discutir esto con mi padre. Deberías quedarte aquí en el Castillo hasta entonces. Por favor, guarda esta información para a ti mismo por ahora ".

Zelda organizó una reunión de emergencia con los Campeones, y dos días después se reunieron en el Castillo. Link estaba sentado junto a Zelda en un círculo con los cuatro campeones. Zelda había mantenido a Link alejado de ellos para que todos pudieran escuchar su historia al mismo tiempo. Entonces, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Mipha.

Zelda comenzó la reunión. "Nos he convocado a todos para esta reunión urgente porque ha ocurrido algo extraordinario. En un momento le pediré a Link que les explique, pero primero debo advertirles que lo que va a decir será difícil de creer. Entonces, pido por favor, no lo interrumpan y dejen que les explique todo. Link, por favor, adelante ".

Se puso de pie y miró alrededor de la sala a los cuatro Campeones: Daruk, Urbosa, Revali y Mipha, sus amigos y colegas de su pasado. De ninguna manera era un orador público talentoso, pero sabía que necesitaba convencerlos a todos de que lo que estaba a punto de decir era la verdad.

"Como dijo la princesa Zelda, lo que estoy a punto de decirte será difícil de creer. No soy el mismo Link que conocen, aunque soy la misma persona. He usado el Templo del Tiempo para regresar aquí desde cien años en el futuro después de estar en un estado de sueño curativo durante cien años en el Santuario de la Vida ".

Hubo algunos murmullos del grupo, pero Zelda silenció la habitación repitiendo su pedido de escucharlo, y Link continuó.

"Intentaré probárselos en unos minutos, pero antes déjenme explicarles qué sucederá si no cambiamos nuestros planes. Ganon emergerá en 5 días. Sin embargo, descubrió una habilidad para infectar a los Guardianes y a las Bestias Divinas con su malicia y así tomar control sobre ellas. También a preparado mutaciones de el mismo para tomar control de las Bestias Divinas. Lo que sucede en la línea de tiempo de la que vengo es que Ganon inicialmente tiene éxito. Sus mutaciones infectan las Bestias Divina y asesina a cada uno de ustedes. Yo también estaba muriendo después de pelear contra los Guardianes mientras protegía a la Princesa Zelda. Afortunadamente, en el último momento, la Princesa Zelda fue capaz de despertar su poder y destruir a los Guardianes. Prunia y Rotver me llevaron al Santuario de la Vida, donde permanecí por cien años antes de despertar. Todo este tiempo, la princesa Zelda pudo encerrarse a sí misma y a Ganon en el castillo de Hyrule. Finalmente pude recuperar la Espada Maestra y liberar a las Bestias Divinas, y sus espíritus atrapados dentro de ellas, destruyendo las mutaciones de Ganon. Finalmente, Zelda y yo terminamos la destrucción de Ganon en la Llanura de Hyrule. Sin embargo, muchas partes de Hyrule fueron destruidas y muchas vidas se perdieron mientras tanto. Con este conocimiento, y posiblemente un proceso experimental inventado por la Dra. Prunia y el Dr. Rotver para evitar perder el control de las Bestias Divinas, podemos frustrar los planes de Ganon y salvar a Hyrule ".

Revali había estado moviéndose en su asiento todo el tiempo, mirando hacia otro lado y sonriendo con la mayor parte del discurso de Link. Finalmente, Viendo que Link se había detenido, se levantó y habló. "Entonces, en el futuro que describes, todos los Campeones vamos a ser un completo fracaso, ¡y tú solo emergeras como el gran héroe! No lo creo y nunca he escuchado tantas tonterías en mi vida. Yo, por mi parte, nunca sería derrotado, ni siquiera por el propio Ganon, y mucho menos por uno de sus secuaces. ¿Qué prueba tienes de este cuento de hadas?

Sabía que algo así se acercaba. "Es difícil para mí probar esto directamente, ya que lo que te estoy diciendo no ha sucedido aún desde tu perspectiva. Por lo tanto, necesito compartir información sobre algo que ya ha ocurrido, y tú lo sabes, pero no podía saberlo a menos que venga del futuro. El otro problema, que algunos de ustedes pueden decir que suena demasiado conveniente (Mientras lo decía observaba a Revali), es que cuando desperté del Santuario de la Vida, tuve una amnesia completa. He tenido dificultades recuperando mis recuerdos, pero todavía me faltan la mayoría de ellos. Entonces, lo único que pensamos que podría ayudar a convencerlos es mi conocimiento de sus diarios, o en el caso de Daruk, lo que le gusta llamar su manual de entrenamiento. Como ustedes saben el link que conocían nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de leer esos documentos, pero pudo citar algunas partes de ellos" dijo Link.

Citó uno o dos pasajes de cada uno de sus diarios. La sala estaba en silencio, y Urbosa fue el primero en hablar.

"Esas son las mismas palabras que escribí, y no veo cómo podría saberlo a menos que esté diciendo la verdad. Yo, por mi parte, le creo", dijo Urbosa.

Daruk estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Mipha bajó la cabeza, algo triste y avergonzada. Luego dijo en voz baja: "Yo también te creo".

Revali luego habló de nuevo. "Bueno, puede que tengas razón sobre los otros tres, pero nunca escribí ninguna de las cosas que mencionaste, así que alguien me ha tergiversado. Sin embargo, nunca puse mucha confianza en esos dispositivos mecánicos para defendernos de todos modos, así que estoy de acuerdo Sería prudente considerar actualizar nuestros planes ".

"Muy bien", dijo Zelda. "Se está haciendo tarde y necesitamos mentes frescas. Vamos a aplazar nuestra reunión hasta mañana por la mañana".

Revali se fue inmediatamente a su habitación, pero Daruk y Urbosa se acercaron para hablar con Link. Dijo lo feliz que estaba de verlos a los dos otra vez, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Seguía mirando alrededor de la habitación mientras hablaban, buscando sin éxito a Mipha. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

"Urbosa y Daruk, lo siento, quiero hablar más con ustedes, pero ahora necesito hablar con Mipha si puedo encontrarla", dijo Link.

Urbosa le sonrió y le dijo: "Sí, podría ser una buena idea. Especialmente después de la revelación del diario. ¡Buena suerte!"

Salió y finalmente encontró a Mipha caminando sola cerca de una de las fuentes en el patio. Ella levantó la vista para verlo, pero no dijo nada.

"Mipha, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Lo siento, leí tu diario y te avergoncé. Tienes que entender que en el momento en que sucedió te habías ido, y había perdido casi todo tu recuerdo. De hecho, gran parte de mi recuerdo de nuestro tiempo juntos todavía se ha ido. Quería aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre ti. Tu padre me permitió leerlo y pensó que me perdonarías. Espero que tuviera razón ".

"Estoy avergonzada, pero estoy seguro de que lo superaré. Todos tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos en este momento. De todos modos, eso no es lo que me molesta", dijo Mipha.

Se detuvo por un momento y lo miró a los ojos.

"Mi reunión hace unos días en Ruta fue contigo, ¿no?" dijo Mipha.

"Sí", dijo Link. "No podía decírtelo entonces. Usé un Cronolito para viajar en el tiempo. En ese momento, no estábamos seguros de que Prunia y Rotver pudieran hacer que el Templo del Tiempo funcionara nuevamente, y usar un Cronolito era parte de su investigación. Se me prohibió discutir cualquier cosa sobre el futuro contigo. La oportunidad de estar contigo nuevamente después de casi tres años de haberte perdido lo significó todo para mí. Lamento no haber sido completamente sincero contigo al respecto ".

"Sentí que algo era diferente. Mis sentimientos están un poco confundidos en este momento. Estoy enamorado del Link que conocía, pero ¿eres realmente la persona que conozco y amo? Ni siquiera recuerdas mucho de nuestro tiempo juntos. Necesito algo de tiempo para lidiar con esto ", dijo Mipha.

"Mipha, espero ser, o pueda llegar a ser, el Link que amas. Pero puedo prometerte que soy el Link que te ama", dijo Link. "Mis sentimientos por ti son tan fuertes como siempre".

"Lo siento, necesito algo de tiempo. Buenas noches", dijo Mipha. Se marchó para regresar a su habitación en el castillo.

A la mañana siguiente, Mipha llevó a Zelda a un lado antes de que comenzara la reunión.

"Princesa", dijo Mipha, "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Por supuesto, Mipha", dijo Zelda.

"No sé si esto te ayudará a acceder a tu poder", dijo Mipha, "pero accedo al mío imaginando que estoy salvando a una persona que amo. He tenido vergüenza de decirte esto porque, bueno, porque la persona en la que pienso es Link. Pensé que tal vez podríamos estar compitiendo por los afectos de Link al mismo tiempo, pero ya no me siento así ".

"Gracias por decírmelo", dijo Zelda. "Sé que no fue fácil para ti. Sabes que Link y yo estamos mucho tiempo juntos, y entiendo lo que debes haber sentido. Intentaré lo que me sugieres".

Zelda se concentró y pensó en el momento en que Link la salvó de una emboscada del Clan Yiga. Ella estaba abrumada por sentimientos por él entonces. No estaba segura de que fuera amor exactamente, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Podía sentir un poder creciendo dentro de ella. Levantó su mano derecha, y la imagen dorada de la Trifuerza brilló claramente en el dorso de su palma. Si no se detenía, liberaría una explosión de energía. ¡Este era el poder por el que había estado orando! Ella bajó la mano. Su poder funcionaría cuando fuera necesario.

"Gracias, Mipha", dijo Zelda. "Puede que nos hayas salvado a todos".

La reunión se reanudó, y acordaron en que deberían aceptar la información de Link como precisa. Por lo tanto, el tema de la discusión de hoy sería implementar un plan que no cuente con el control de los Guardianes y las Bestias Divinas tras el ataque de Ganon.

Como primer paso, se ordenará al personal de Sheikah que desactive y desmantele a todos los Guardianes. Si bien el plan original era utilizar a los Guardianes para defendernos contra Ganon, ahora es demasiado arriesgado dejarlos en funcionamiento.

"Esa es una precaución sabia", dijo Link. "Pero Ganon pudo controlar a otros Guardianes que surgieron debajo del Castillo de Hyrule, por lo que también debemos ser conscientes de ese riesgo".

En segundo lugar, evacuaremos el castillo de Hyrule y las áreas cercanas para que Ganon terminara atacando un edificio vacío.

El siguiente paso tiene que suceder rápidamente, pero entrarán en cada Bestia Divina y reprogramarían la unidad de control principal usando la runa de defensa de la Dra. Prunia. Luego dejarían a la Bestia Divina vacía, y cada Campeón esperara cerca.

Link permanecería con el Campeón designado a una de las Bestias Divinas. Eligieron a Vah Ruta como la primera, lo que hizo feliz a Link ya que salvar a Mipha era su principal objetivo personal. Luego esperarían el ataque de Ganon.

Si los Campeones ven que la defensa de Prunia funcionaba, entonces podrían entrar con seguridad a su Bestia Divina y usarla para destruir a la criatura que Ganon había enviado para ocuparla. Si el programa de Prunia no funcionaba, entonces Link y Mipha entrarían en Vah Ruta y juntos tomarían el control. Cuando lograran esto, Mipha se quedaría con Vah Ruta. Link luego viajaría a las otras tres Bestias Divinas lo más rápido posible y repetiría el proceso. Revali necesitaba algo de convicción, pero al final, Zelda se mantuvo firme, recordándole que su padre la había nombrado líder de los Campeones: si la defensa de Prunia fallaba, ningún Campeón entraría en su Bestia Divina hasta que Link llegara. Mientras tanto, Zelda esperaría cerca del castillo de Hyrule para estar lista cuando llegara el momento de usar su poder para sellarlo. Una vez que todas las Bestias Divinas estuvieron bajo su control, Link se uniría a Zelda para enfrentarse a Ganon en el castillo de Hyrule. Las Bestias Divinas ayudarían en el ataque desde la distancia. Luego, todos finalmente le pondrían fin a Ganon.

Se levantó la reunión y todos se pusieron a trabajar. Había mucho que hacer y solo cuatro días para hacerlo.


	9. Precuela-Capítulo-9

**Precuela ****Capítulo 9 - Victoria y Celebración**

Mipha y Link esperaban en el muelle noroeste del Embalse Oriental. Hoy era el día en que Ganon atacaría.

"Voy a abordar a Ruta y activar la unidad de control principal con el programa de defensa de Prunia como lo discutimos", dijo Mipha.

"Y yo voy contigo", dijo Link. "No quiero correr el riesgo de que nuestro tiempo se acabe, y la criatura de la plaga de Ganon llega contigo mientras estas sola. Trabajé muy duro para llevarnos a esta posición, y no voy a poner en peligro todo ahora".

"Muy bien", dijo Mipha. "Te llevaré".

Mipha y Link se lanzaron al agua y Mipha nadó hacia Ruta, tirando de Link con un brazo. Ambos subieron a bordo, y tan pronto como entraron, Link se estremeció. Recordó a Ruta de hace cuatro años en su línea de tiempo, y eso lo hizo sentir enfermo por dentro. La última vez que estuvo aquí estaba lleno de malicia y Miniguardianes. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba. La Malicia y los Miniguardianes no eran algo a lo que temerle. Lo que le molestaba era lo que había escuchado y la escena que se desarrolló justo antes de salir de Ruta esa última vez.

Ruta había sido la primera Bestia Divina que buscaba recuperar del control de Ganon, y no sabía qué esperar. Había pensado que el Príncipe Sidon trabajaría junto con él para restaurar Ruta. Y Sidon había trabajado con él para vencer las defensas exteriores de Ruta. Pero después de que se cerraron las defensas de Ruta, Sidon le había dado solo palabras de aliento para lidiar con el interior de Ruta. Sidon parecía temeroso, aparentemente ansioso por distanciarse de Ruta y esperar a que Link volviera al Dominio. Link había quedado allí solo. Activó la terminal en la entrada y luego escuchó una voz familiar en su cabeza. "¡Estás aquí!" ella había dicho, y su tono era de sorpresa y felicidad. Reconoció esa voz de su recuerdo de ella. Fue Mipha.

Después de eso, su voz lo guió y lo alentó a través de los lugares a los que necesitaba ir para recuperar el control de Ruta. Pensó que ella debía estar viva después de todo, como esperaba su padre, atrapada en algún lugar, pero capaz de comunicarse con él a través de Ruta de alguna manera. Finalmente, activó la unidad de control principal y tuvo su batalla con la Ira del Agua de Ganon. ¡Fue victorioso! Había derrotado a su enemigo.

Ahora, ¿dónde estaba Mipha? Pero antes de que pudiera saborear su victoria y buscarla, escuchó su voz una vez más. "Hola, Link", había dicho. Y entonces vio su espíritu, y se dio cuenta de que lo que todos habían temido era cierto: Mipha estaba muerta. Se quedó sin palabras, en estado de shock, mientras la escuchaba y recibía su regalo de curación. A través de un poco de magia, se encontró a sí mismo desapareciendo. Y cuando reapareció, estaba fuera de Ruta, y ella se había ido. Para él, Ruta había sido embrujada.

Ahora estaba extrañamente silencioso dentro de Ruta, y el sonido de sus pasos en el agua resonó en las paredes de este dispositivo cavernoso. El único otro sonido fue el chapoteo del agua que fluía en otra habitación. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la terminal central en la parte trasera del piso inferior. Mipha parecía bastante tranquila, totalmente a gusto con su Bestia Divina. Pero Link se mantuvo nervioso. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido, pero la memoria muscular del tiempo que pasó dentro de Ruta lo hizo desconfiar. Estiró la mano y se consoló al sentir que su espada estaba a preparada.

Finalmente, llegaron a la terminal central. Mipha comenzó a trabajar en ella y activó el sistema de defensa de Prunia.

"Muy bien, el sistema de Prunia está activado", dijo Mipha.

"Acabo de decir una breve oración a Hylia para que funcione", dijo Link. "Salgamos de aquí ahora".

Volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta la entrada de Ruta, luego se lanzaron al agua y nadaron de regreso al muelle noroeste.

"Así que ahora esperamos", dijo Link.

"Estabas muy nervioso dentro de Ruta", dijo Mipha. "No deberías tenerle miedo".

"No fue realmente miedo", dijo Link. "Fueron los terribles recuerdos que tengo de la última vez que estuve allí".

"Desearía poder curar tu mente. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?" preguntó Mipha.

"Sí, y no", dijo Link. "Para alguien con tantos problemas de memoria, desearía que este fuera uno que pudiera olvidar. En mi línea de tiempo original, Ruta fue la última vez que me hablaste cara a cara, o más bien tu espíritu lo hizo. Llevé ese desamor conmigo todo este tiempo. Pero eso no ha sucedido ahora y, con la ayuda de Hylia, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que nunca ocurra ".

Mipha y Link continuaron esperando en el muelle.

"¿Qué pasa después?" preguntó Mipha.

"Por lo que recuerdo, Ganon emerge de debajo del Castillo de Hyrule, y oleadas de malicia violetamente brotan a través de Hyrule infectando a todos los Guardianes y las Bestias Divinas. Cuatro horribles criaturas suyas se apoderan de las Bestias Divinas. Deberíamos poder ver qué sucede con Ruta desde aquí ", dijo Link.

"¿Cómo es la criatura que Ganon envía a Ruta?" preguntó Mipha.

"Es una monstruosidad de aspecto desagradable con un ojo que puede disparar un rayo de energía. También empuña una lanza gigante y puede convocar bloques de hielo", dijo Link.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?" preguntó Mipha.

"Puedo manejarlo solo", dijo Link. "He practicado destruirlo muchas veces. Si no puede entrar en Ruta, entonces necesito que te hagas cargo de Ruta. Si puede entrar en la Ruta, entonces tú y yo lucharemos juntos".

Esperaron en silencio. De repente hubo un rugido distante. El cielo se oscureció y se podían ver oleadas de malicia púrpura volando por el aire, que se originaban al oeste de ellos, en dirección al Castillo de Hyrule. El ataque de Ganon había comenzado.

Una gran masa de malicia púrpura salió del cielo hacia ellos. Chocó con Ruta, pero en lugar de infectarla como la criatura esperaba, rebotó y aterrizó en el lago. Luego se levantó del agua con un horrible chirrido y miró a su alrededor.

"Parece que la defensa de Prunia está funcionando", gritó Link por encima del ruido.

"Tengo que volver a entrar en Ruta", dijo Mipha.

"Sí", dijo Link, "pero no voy a dejar que te acerques a esa cosa. Lo distraeré atrayéndolo más cerca de la tierra aquí. Cuando tenga toda su atención, nadas alrededor y te acercas a Ruta fuera de la vista de esa cosa. Prométeme que estarás a salvo ".

"Lo prometo", dijo Mipha. "Mantente a salvo tú mismo".

Link recordaba muy bien a la Ira del Agua de Ganon. Había practicado derrotarlo varias veces, y ahora estaba mejor armado que antes. Comenzó disparándole en el ojo con algunas flechas. La criatura lo vio y se acercó a tierra. Agitó su masiva lanza hacia Link, pero Link pudo esquivarla. Entonces Link lanzó algunas flechas más hacia él mientras se alejaba del muelle fuera de su alcance.

Sin embargo, la criatura parecía reacia a seguir a Link. Debía estar bajo las órdenes de Ganon de infectar a Ruta y estaba luchando por saber qué hacer. Por lo tanto, se quedó cerca de Ruta. Link no pudo alcanzarlo en el agua con su espada, pero tenía muchas flechas. Mipha no se veía por ninguna parte. Ella debe estar nadando por debajo del agua. Link soltó una lluvia de flechas explosivas. Eso llamó la atención de la criatura. Comenzó formando bloques de hielo y arrojándolos a Link. No tenía una Tableta Sheikah ni ninguna runa defensiva, por lo que confió en las flechas para destruir los bloques. Luego volvió a atacar a la criatura con una lluvia de flechas Explosivas. Sintió que se estaba debilitando.

La Ira del Agua de Ganon se acercó al muelle y luego comenzó a energizar su rayo láser. Link rápidamente guardó su arco y preparó su escudo para desviar el rayo. Pero sus cálculos no fueron precisos, y el rayo lo tiró al suelo y le rompió el hombro. Él gimió, su hombro ardía por el dolor. Podía escuchar a la criatura energizando su arma nuevamente para otro golpe. Necesitaba levantarse y colocar su escudo en posición para desviarlo. Pero todavía estaba luchando por ponerse de pie, el dolor en el hombro le dificultaba levantarse. Si no podía levantarse a tiempo, tendría que intentar lanzarse y esquivarlo en el último segundo. Podía escuchar el tono del rayo de energía aumentando a medida que se acercaba el disparo.

De repente hubo otro sonido, el sonido de una máquina gigante en movimiento. La cabeza de Ruta se estaba volviendo hacia La Ira del Agua de Ganon. El ruido también distrajo a la criatura. Se volvió para mirar cuando Ruta disparó un poderoso rayo de energía azul. El rayo golpeó a La Ira del Agua de Ganon, y aulló de dolor. El rayo continuó cayendo sobre la criatura hasta que, con un último grito horrible, la criatura se disolvió en una bola púrpura y luego se derrumbó en la nada. El rayo de Ruta se detuvo y el lago quedó en silencio nuevamente.

Link vio salir a Mipha de la Ruta. Ella se zambulló en el agua, y él nunca vio a nadie nadar tan rápido. Ella estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

"Estás herido", dijo Mipha. "Deja que te ayude."

La mano de Mipha brillaba con su poder curativo mientras la agitaba sobre las feas marcas de quemaduras en su hombro. Pronto la herida se curó y las cicatrices desaparecieron.

"Gracias, Mipha", dijo Link. "Me alegra que aún puedas hacer eso".

"Yo también", dijo Mipha. "No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo".

"Lo hicimos", dijo Link. "La defensa de Prunia funcionó. Necesitas apuntar con Ruta hacia el Castillo de Hyrule. Espero que los otros Campeones tengan el mismo éxito. Pero tengo que ir al Castillo de Hyrule ahora para que la Princesa Zelda y yo podamos terminar esto".

"Sí, entiendo", dijo Mipha. "Y pondré a Ruta en posición para ayudarte. Ruego que Hylia te proteja y te devuelva sano y salvo".

Los detalles de Zelda, Link y la derrota de Ganon por los Campeones se registran en los anales de la historia de Hyrule, por lo que Link no iba a repetir nada más en sus notas. Basta decir que con el conocimiento que Link trajo a través del tiempo tuvieron éxito. La runa defensiva de Prunia funcionó, y Ganon y el Clan Yiga terminaron siendo los sorprendidos.

Cuando terminó, Zelda y Link permanecieron juntos en la Llanura de Hyrule, cualquier maldad púrpura residual desapareció gradualmente de la tierra y el cielo. Zelda se volvió hacia Link y sonrió. Luego se abrazaron y se felicitaron. Su plan había funcionado, y Hyrule estaba a salvo. Era hora de restablecer el orden y luego celebrar.

Una semana después, el Rey Rhoam realizó una gran celebración en el castillo de Hyrule. Las banderas soplaban con la brisa, y la gente llenaba Ciudadela de Hyrule para la fiesta. Todos los Campeones recibieron un lugar de honor en la plataforma donde habló el Rey Rhoam, agradeciéndoles por sus heroicos esfuerzos. Hyrule estaba ahora en paz, y no tenían que preocuparse por Ganon en mucho tiempo.

Cada pueblo también tuvo una celebración en honor a su campeón individual. Link no pudo asistir a todas ellas, por lo que eligió la del Dominio Zora. Mipha fue obviamente la estrella de la ceremonia, ya que el Rey Dorphan elogió a su hija por su papel en la derrota de Ganon. Link permaneció en la audiencia aplaudiendole, pero después de la ceremonia, ella no se detuvo para hablar con él, sino que se fue para estar con su familia. Claramente no había aceptado quién era él ni lo había aceptado como la persona que conocía y amaba.

Link regreso al Castillo de Hyrule, y debido a que la Princesa Zelda ya no necesitaba un guardia persona, obtuvo el permiso del Rey Rhoam para dejar sus deberes. El regreso al Dominio Zora donde tenía la esperanza de que pudiera estar de nuevo con Mipha en algún momento.


	10. Precuela-Capítulo-10

**Precuela ****Capítulo 10 – Juntos**

Las celebraciones por la victoria habían terminado y la vida regresaba a la normalidad alrededor de Hyrule. Su victoria había sido sencilla, comparada con la otra línea de tiempo, la mayoría de la gente no apreciaba el alcance del peligro que se había evitado. Link, libre de su responsabilidad de custodiar a la Princesa Zelda, decidió permanece en el Dominio Zora con la esperanza de poder restaurar su relación con Mipha de alguna manera.

Mirando hacia atrás, este era probablemente el momento más difícil para él. Había hecho todo lo posible para estar junto a Mipha, pero no podía decir que era la misma persona con la que había estado antes de los eventos del viaje en el tiempo. Había sido esa persona una vez, hace 104 años en su cuenta del tiempo. Pero esa persona ya no existía y él había tomado su lugar. Él siempre había asumido que Mipha lo aceptaría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero, ¿y si no podía aceptarlo? Ahora se dio cuenta de que era mucho pedirle, pasar por alto la pérdida de memoria de todo su tiempo juntos. ¿Y cómo se sintió ella acerca de la visita que le hizo a ella en Ruta con el Cronolito? ¿Había estado mal de su parte, fingir que era la persona con la que acababa de estar una semana antes? Era esa persona en cierto sentido, pero ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había sucedido. ¿Volvería a mirar esa visita como si hubiera sido violada?, ¿Cómo sustituir a un hermano gemelo por un Esposo? Él había querido ser honesto con ella entonces, pero Prunia lo había prohibido. Prunia había considerado su visita con ella como un experimento, una prueba de la tecnología del Cronolito en el camino hacia la restauración del Templo del Tiempo. Pero fue mucho más que un experimento para él. Era una oportunidad de estar con la persona que amaba. Pero, ¿cómo se sentía ella con todo esto ahora? Qué broma cruel sería si terminara solo de nuevo.

Mipha continuó teniendo una gran responsabilidad como futura líder de los Zora. Si bien el entrenamiento de combate ya no era una prioridad, ella era muy activa en el gobierno Zora, y las reuniones del comité consumían una gran cantidad de su tiempo cada día. También le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermano pequeño, Sidon. Desde que su madre había fallecido, Mipha tomó el lugar de madre y hermana mayor de Sidon, e hizo todo lo posible para ayudar a su ocupado padre a criarlo.

Link, por supuesto, todavía carecía de muchos recuerdos del pasado, y la gente creía que esto se debía a las lesiones que sufrió en su batalla final con Ganon. Sólo aquellas pocas personas a las que había explicado su historia sabían la verdad. Continuó deambulando cerca del Dominio solo, tratando de recuperar sus recuerdos y hablando con quien pudo. Pero no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. Finalmente, se acercó a Mipha después de que ella hubiera terminado una reunión con su padre.

"Princesa Mipha, sé que está muy ocupada, pero ¿puedo hablar con usted?" dijo Link.

"Por supuesto", dijo Mipha con una sonrisa. "Y simplemente Mipha está bien".

"Sé que todavía sientes que no soy la misma persona que conocías, y no ayuda que mis recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos sean tan escasos. Pero realmente soy la misma persona. Cuando no estés demasiado ocupado, estarías dispuesto a dejar de lado cualquier tiempo libre que tenga para ayudarme a recuperar mis recuerdos. No puedo renunciar a lo que sé que alguna vez tuvimos ", dijo Link.

Mipha pensó por un momento. "Muy bien, pasemos una hora cada día juntos para trabajar en esto. Podemos visitar diferentes lugares y te ayudaré a tratar de recordar. Podemos ver qué sucede. Comencemos mañana".

"¡Gracias!" dijo Link.

A la mañana siguiente, Mipha se encontró con Link en la plaza.

"Creo que trabajaremos cronológicamente", dijo Mipha. "Cuando eras muy joven, solías tener algunos compañeros de juego Zora, y pensé que te ayudaría a aprender a nadar. Caminemos hacia el Embalse Oriental, y te mostraré dónde sucedió. Quizás te ayude a recordarlo".

Caminaron hacia el muelle noroeste del Embalse Oriental.

"Fue justo aquí", dijo Mipha. "Me costó mucho esfuerzo descubrir cómo enseñarte a nadar. Lamentablemente te faltan aletas y pies palmeados. Te abracé mientras aprendías a patear y moverte por el agua. Eventualmente, descubrimos juntos La mejor forma para que nadaras. ¿Recuerdas algo de eso? "

"No, lo siento, no lo recuerdo", dijo Link.

"Bueno, seguiremos intentándolo", dijo Mipha. "Tenemos tiempo para una ubicación más hoy".

Mipha llevó a Link a un lugar donde dijo que se había caído mientras escalaba y lo curó. Él le dijo que tampoco podía recordar eso.

"Bueno, no estoy completamente sorprendida por eso", se rió Mipha. "Hubo muchas veces que te curé, y sería difícil elegir solo una. Recuerdo esta por lo valiente que eras. Fue un hematoma bastante malo, pero nunca lloraste. Bueno, ese es todo el tiempo que tengo por hoy. Podemos continuar mañana ".

"Gracias, Mipha, significa mucho para mí que te tomes el tiempo para hacer esto", dijo Link.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraron nuevamente en la plaza.

"¿Listo para probar un poco más?" dijo Mipha.

"Sí, y gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo", dijo Link.

"Comencemos aquí mismo en el Dominio", dijo Mipha. "Sígueme."

Mipha condujo a Link por una de las vías fluviales, los canales por los cuales el agua fluía hacia el nivel de la plaza, luego se detuvo en la parte superior.

"Todavía eras bastante pequeño, pero nos deslizamos juntos", dijo Mipha. "Te sostuve frente a mí y los dos nos reíamos mientras nos deslizábamos por el canal curvo. Tenías ganas de hacerlo una y otra vez. Pero finalmente mi padre nos vio y me dijo que mi comportamiento era impropio de una princesa. ¿Recuerdas nada de eso?

"Lo siento, no", dijo Link. "Espero no haberte metido en problemas".

"No", se rió Mipha. "Mi padre entendió. Ven, podría tener tiempo para dos ubicaciones más hoy".

Entonces, cada día viajarían a un lugar diferente alrededor del Dominio de Zora, y Mipha le diría algunas cosas que habían hecho juntos allí. Por lo general, lo que ella le dijo era información nueva para él. A veces ella sacaba algo que él recordaba por sí mismo, y su entusiasmo por el logro era como un niño orgulloso de dar la respuesta correcta en clase. Entonces se reía y decía: "¡Mira, estamos progresando!"

Seguía esperando que ella lo aceptara como antes, pero entendió que no podía apresurar las cosas: tenía que hacer todo esto en sus propios términos, a su propio tiempo y a su manera. Su amabilidad y su naturaleza afectuosa la hicieron querer ayudarlo.

Fue después de la primera semana de hacer esto juntos que notó un pequeño cambio en su actitud. Fue en una visita juntos el Estanque de Ralis

"Vinimos aquí varias veces en diferentes momentos de tu vida", dijo Mipha. "Pero hubo un momento en que eras un poco mayor y nos quedamos fuera hasta tarde. Las luciérnagas sigilosas comenzaron a aparecer y me desafiaste a ver cuál de nosotros podría recolectar más. Sorprendentemente, empatamos al final. Dijiste algo agradable entonces, que era una señal de que éramos buenos juntos, compañeros naturales. ¿Recuerdas algo de eso, Link? "

De nuevo, Link tuvo que admitir que no lo hizo. Pero se dio cuenta de que de repente lo había llamado Link. Hasta ahora ella había evitado usar su nombre como si realmente no fuera el suyo. Él pensó que revivir sus momentos juntos la estaba ayudando tanto como a él. Y en las pocas ocasiones en que recordó algo de lo que ella le contó, sintió que estaba ayudando a derribar un muro en su actitud hacia él, y que la ayudó a convencerse de que era la misma persona.

Y Link tenía razón. Mipha había estado experimentando un cambio en sus sentimientos. Mientras pasaba tiempo con Link cada día, todo comenzó a volver. Tal vez sus sentimientos nunca se habían ido, y solo necesitaban tiempo para recuperarse. Tenía la misma apariencia juvenil, la misma sonrisa linda, los mismos gestos y la misma forma amable, gentil y respetuosa con la que trató con ella, tan agradecido por el tiempo que pasaba con él. Y sin embargo, no era el mismo. Podía verlo cuando hablaban del pasado. Escuchaba lo que ella le decía, luego miraba a lo lejos pensando, tratando de descifrar lo que ella le había dicho con los otros hilos enredados de su memoria que había recuperado. Y podía sentir que esta versión de Link había sufrido, había sentido el dolor de la pérdida, su pérdida. A veces podía ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, algo que nunca antes había visto allí. Era una versión más madura del Link que había conocido, una que había vivido un momento terrible y que nunca podría olvidarlo. Había hecho todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas para todos. Pero él nunca podría hacer las cosas del todo bien para sí mismo. Él solo llevaba el recuerdo y el dolor de esos terribles eventos de los que a veces le hablaba. Ella trató de ver cómo deben ser las cosas desde su punto de vista, y sintió que se enamoraba de nuevo. En el fondo, era el mismo. Y el la amaba.

Recordó el punto de inflexión. Estaba en una de sus caminatas con Mipha en el área alrededor del Dominio Zora, y terminaron en el fondo de la Cascada de Xera. Había una piscina de agua en la base de la cascada, pasto y árboles en el área a su alrededor. Estaba cerca del Dominio, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para ofrecer algo de privacidad. Era el tipo de lugar que dos amantes podrían elegir para estar solos juntos.

"Paremos aquí, Link", dijo Mipha. "Ven siéntate conmigo."

Se sentó a su lado en una gran roca que sobresalía del agua. Fue un hermoso día cuando la cascada arrojó una espumosa espuma blanca y el sol brilló sobre el agua.

"¿Recuerdas algo sobre este lugar y lo que significó para nosotros?" preguntó Mipha.

"En realidad no lo recuerdo, pero tu espíritu me dijo que aquí es donde nos besamos por primera vez", dijo Link. "Lo siento, no puedo recordar. Ojalá pudiera. Es un lugar hermoso".

"Sí, es donde nos besamos por primera vez y compartimos nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro", dijo Mipha.

Ella sonrió suavemente, sus ojos dorados mirando directamente a los de él. Él la miró a los ojos y comenzó a sentirse cálida por dentro. ¡Ella se veía tan irresistible!

"Mipha, ¿podemos comenzar de nuevo? Espero que sepas que realmente soy yo. Te amo mucho", dijo Link.

Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. Ella le devolvió el beso y se abrazaron.

"Yo también te amo", dijo Mipha mientras le sonreía. "Sé que realmente eres tú después de todo".

"¡Gracias Hylia! ¡Gracias Hylia!" exclamó Link. "Pensé que nunca llegarías a aceptarme. He vivido este momento durante tanto tiempo, durante más de cuatro años. No he dejado de pensar en ti, soñando y queriéndote todo ese tiempo, aunque solo ha sido semanas para ti. ¡Te amo tanto, Mipha! Nunca quiero que nos separemos ".

Luego la alcanzó y se besaron una y otra y otra vez.

"No estaremos separados ahora, cariño", dijo Mipha. "Nos tenemos ahora y siempre lo haremos. Volvamos al Dominio ahora. Hay algo que me gustaría darte".

Iban agarrados de la mano mientras caminaban de regreso al Dominio de Zora y luego a un área cerca de la sala del trono. Mipha le dijo que esperara, mientras ella regresaba y volvió después de unos minutos con un bulto.

"Link, quiero que tengas esto", dijo Mipha. "De nuevo, podría agregar".

Ella le entregó el paquete. Lo desenvolvio y vio el conjunto finamente elaborado de armadura Zora azul y plateada que recordaba. De hecho, fue un trabajo de amor. Y, por supuesto, sabía exactamente lo que significaba.

"No necesitas decir nada. Sé lo que esto significa, y me has hecho más feliz de lo que sabes. Por supuesto, lo acepto, Mipha, y siempre la apreciaré a ella y a ti", dijo Link.

Extendió la mano, se abrazaron y besaron con una pasión que sí recordaba.

"No lo recuerdas, pero esta es la segunda vez que aceptas esta armadura. ¡Me alegra que no hayas cambiado de opinión! Pero esta es la última vez que me vas a hacer pasar por todo este drama", Mipha se rió.

"¡Lo prometo!" se rio Link. "Creo que nuestra relación ha tenido suficiente drama para toda la vida, o tal vez dos. ¿Deberíamos estar pensando en una fecha para la boda ahora?"

"Podemos hablar con mi padre al respecto", dijo Mipha. "Deberíamos poder casarnos en un par de semanas. Pero hasta entonces me debes un tiempo romántico juntos. ¡No sabes por lo que me hiciste pasar!"

"Lo sé y lo siento", dijo Link. "Pero he soñado con este momento durante tanto tiempo que todavía estoy flotando de alegría".

"Esa es una buena manera Zora de decirlo", dijo Mipha. "Vamos a decirle a mi padre".

"Supongo que lo aprobará, ¿verdad?" dijo Link.

"Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo", dijo Mipha tomando su mano.

Link comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

"Mipha, ¿no tienes idea de cómo se siente tu padre acerca de que nos casemos?" dijo Link. "¿No surgió en ninguna conversación?"

"Bueno, tengo alguna idea de cómo se siente", dijo Mipha. "Pero eso fue sobre el Link original. No le he hablado específicamente de ti".

"¡Pero yo soy yo!" dijo Link. "Quiero decir que soy el Link original un poco más viejo en cierto sentido. Entonces él debería sentir lo mismo hacia mí, ¿verdad?"

"Pensarías eso, ¿no?" dijo Mipha mientras ella le sonreía.

"Mipha, por favor no me hagas pasar por esto", dijo Link. "Tu padre es una figura bastante imponente. No me gustaría verlo molesto conmigo".

"¡Muestra valor! Solo te estoy tomando el pelo, cariño", se rió Mipha. "Padre estará encantado. No te preocupes".

Mipha le apretó la mano y Link dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono, el Rey Dorphan los vio entrar tomados de la mano. Se dio cuenta de lo que debía haber pasado y estalló en una sonrisa.

"Padre, tengo una noticia maravillosa", dijo Mipha. "¡Link y yo nos vamos a casar!"

"¡Es una noticia realmente maravillosa y muy bienvenida!" dijo el Rey Dorphan. "Estoy muy feliz por los dos. ¡Felicitaciones! Y bienvenidos a la familia, Link".

"Gracias, Su Majestad", dijo Link. "Y no podría estar más feliz".

"Nos preguntamos si sería posible celebrar la boda en un par de semanas", dijo Mipha.

"Sí, podemos manejar eso", dijo el Rey Dorphan. "Déjame todo a mí. Solo avísame a quién invitar".

Las siguientes dos semanas juntas fueron una especie de interludio romántico, como pareja comprometida, podían relajarse juntos, nadar, caminar y simplemente disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Lo pasaron explorando áreas alrededor del Dominio, y Mipha a veces le contaba sobre los tiempos pasados que habían pasado allí.

Cuando finalmente llegó el día de su boda, todos los Campeones asistieron al igual que la Princesa Zelda. Kaporen, el sacerdote Zora, iba a realizar la ceremonia. Link pensó que era una ironía feliz que el servicio de bodas se llevará a cabo donde la estatua conmemorativa de Mipha había estado en su línea de tiempo anterior. La plaza estaba bastante llena: una boda real no ocurría muy a menudo. Zelda y los otros campeones se pararon cerca del frente. Link llevaba toda la armadura Zora, y su bella princesa prometida llevaba su tocado de Zora.

Las costumbres de las bodas Zora eran algo similares a las de Hylian, pero no tan formales. No hubo intercambio de anillos, y no hubo fiesta de bodas. A los Zoras le encantaba la música, por lo que habría algo de eso y, por supuesto, había votos matrimoniales.

Link se paró en la plaza ante Kaporen esperando la entrada de Mipha. Los músicos Zora tocaron una canción que Link consideró equivalente a una marcha nupcial, y Mipha y su padre, el Rey Dorphan, cruzaron la plaza. Cuando pasaron junto a la audiencia, los Zoras inclinaron la cabeza en respeto al Rey. Los Zoras generalmente no se arrodillaba, excepto en ciertas situaciones formales. Finalmente, el Rey Dorphan acompañó a Mipha hasta Link y luego se hizo a un lado.

Link miró a Mipha, y ella miró hacia atrás y le dirigió una rápida sonrisa. Si él pensaba que ella lucía hermosa antes, ahora lucía radiante. Kaporen pidió silencio a la multitud, luego comenzó la ceremonia.

"Es un gran honor y un placer para mí realizar esta ceremonia que sellará ante Nayru el matrimonio de Lady Mipha y Link. Les pido a todos ustedes en la audiencia que permanezcan en silencio mientras les pido a Link y Lady Mipha que repitan el juramento matrimonial". dijo Kaporen.

Link fue primero.

"Yo, Link, juro ante Nayru y todos los presentes tomar a Mipha como mi esposa y ser un esposo fiel y amoroso para ella mientras ambos vivamos".

Luego, fue el turno de Mipha.

"Yo, Mipha, juro ante Nayru y todos los presentes tomar a Link como mi esposo y ser una esposa fiel y amorosa para él mientras ambos vivamos".

"Por la autoridad que me otorgaron como sacerdote Zora, ahora declaro que Lady Mipha y Link se casarán ante Nayru y el Reino Zora", dijo Kaporen.

Link se acercó y besó a Mipha mientras la multitud estallaba en aplausos.

"Mipha, nunca he estado más feliz que en este momento. Te amo tanto", dijo Link.

"Me alegra que hayas encontrado algunas palabras", se rió Mipha. "Pero estoy tan feliz de lo que jamás he sido, y te amo con todo mi corazón".

Se besaron de nuevo. Pronto todos los felicitaban. Sidon se acercó a Link y lo abrazó.

"Acabo de tener un hermano mayor", dijo Sidon.

"Seguro que sí, Sidon", dijo Link abrazándolo. "Y acabo de tener un hermano pequeño. Espero que podamos divertirnos mucho jugando juntos".

"Bienvenido a la familia", dijo el Rey Dorphan. "Has hecho muy feliz a mi hija y a mí también".

"Me siento honrado, Su Majestad", dijo Link. "Su hija me ha hecho más feliz de lo que jamás he sido".

Era hora de la recepción, que se celebraría en la misma plaza. Había mucha comida y baile. Link no era un buen bailarín, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo. Era la primera vez que bailaba con Mipha.

"Así que finalmente podemos bailar juntos", dijo Link. "Me disculpo por no ser muy bueno en eso".

"No hay problema", dijo Mipha. "Solo sigue mi ejemplo. A los Zoras nos encanta la música, los nombres de la familia real siguen las escalas musicales. Pero relájate y escucha la música. Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos. Se llama 'Waves of Love', y suelo pensar en ti cada vez que la escucho. Ahora finalmente puedo disfrutarla contigo como esposo y esposa ".

"Es una hermosa pieza musical. Y creo que los discursos comienzan después de nuestro baile", dijo Link. "Esa es otra gran razón para seguir bailando".

El baile finalmente terminó, y cada Campeón dio un breve discurso. Revali fue primero, y dada su historia, Link no estaba seguro de qué esperar.

_Estoy seguro de que no necesito presentarme ya que todos me conocen como el famoso Campeón_ _Orni_ _Revali. Estoy feliz de ver a Mipha y Link casados. Mipha siempre ha sido una persona amable y afectuosa, pero también he admirado su habilidad para sobresalir como Campeona. Tengo que admitir que ella dominó a su Divina Bestia antes que yo. Link y yo_ _hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado ya que ninguno de nosotros quiere ser el número dos. Pero tengo que decir que Link lo ha hecho bien y respeto sus logros. Él y Mipha siempre serán bienvenidos en el_ _Poblado Orni, y les deseo una larga y feliz_ _vida juntos._

A continuación, fue el turno de Daruk.

No soy muy bueno en los discursos. Siempre me ha agradado Mipha y pienso en Link como mi "pequeño amigo". Forman una gran pareja, y estoy encantado de que estén casados ahora. Que sean felices juntos. Y, Mipha y Link, si alguna vez tienen tiempo de visitarme en Ciudad Goron, serán bienvenidos. Oh, recuerden traer muchos elixires.

Urbosa fue el siguiente.

_Sawosaaba_ _a todos! ¡Y felicidades a los recién casados! Sospeche que Mipha tenía sentimientos por Link desde hace algún tiempo, y estoy muy feliz de ver que Link finalmente regresó a su amor y reconoce la suerte que tiene de tener una persona tan hermosa, cariñosa_ _y amorosa como su esposa. La mayoría de ustedes no se dan cuenta de que Link viajó por un camino más difícil de lo que saben para llegar aquí, pero estoy segura de que está feliz ahora que lo hizo. Ambos son personas maravillosas y muy merecedores el uno del otro. Sé que los Zoras no puede visitar el desierto, así que no espero que los recién casados me visiten. Pero les ofrezco mis mejores deseos para la vida más feliz juntos._

Finalmente, fue el turno de la princesa Zelda. De todos los invitados, ella era la persona con la que Link se sentía más cercano.

Deseo extender mis felicitaciones y las de mi padre, el Rey Rhoam, a Mipha y Link en este día especial en sus vidas. Ambos les deseamos lo mejor y queremos que sepan que siempre son bienvenidos en el Castillo de Hyrule. Considero que tanto Mipha como Link son buenos amigos. No conozco a Link tanto como Mipha que lo conoce desde que eran amigos de la infancia. Y qué raro es ver a amigos de la infancia crecer como novios y eventualmente casarse. Pero conozco a Link desde hace mucho tiempo y bajo circunstancias únicas. Cuando tenía 16 años, mi padre lo asignó como mi caballero para protegerme durante mis viajes por Hyrule. Hemos pasado muchos días juntos y hemos viajado lejos, a menudo en situaciones peligrosas. En ese tiempo juntos, he llegado a conocer a Link y respetarlo como un campeón desinteresado. Lady Urbosa habló de lo afortunado que fue Link de casarse con alguien tan maravillosa, cariñosa y amorosa como Mipha, y de hecho él es afortunado. Pero quiero decir que Mipha también tiene la suerte de tener como esposo a alguien que puedo atestiguar con todo mi corazón que es leal y desinteresado ante un peligro abrumador. Link ha arriesgado la vida innumerables veces sin preocuparse por su seguridad. Y nunca, nunca, me ha decepcionado en medio de todos los peligros que hemos enfrentamos. Quiero que sepas, Mipha, que te has casado con alguien que siempre estará ahí para ti cuando lo necesites y hará todo lo que pueda para cuidarte y protegerte. Mis mejores deseos para una vida larga y feliz juntos. ¡A Mipha y Link!

La multitud vitoreó. Después de los discursos, hubo más baile y la fiesta continuó hasta la noche. Link vio a Zelda hablando con Urbosa, luego Urbosa se fue para tomar un refrigerio. El camino hacia Zelda.

"Su Alteza", dijo Link. "¿Puedo tener el honor del próximo baile contigo?"

"Por supuesto, Link", se rió Zelda. "¡Cómo podría pasar un baile contigo en este día especial!"

Link tomó la mano de Zelda y caminaron hacia la pista de baile en el centro de la plaza. La música comenzó y fue un baile lento. Ellos se abrazaron.

"Ese fue un hermoso discurso", dijo Link. "Muchas gracias por venir. Significa mucho para mí".

"Cada palabra que dije fue sincera", dijo Zelda. "Y estoy feliz de estar aquí. Espero que sepas lo especial que eres para mí. Las experiencias que compartimos pasan una vez en la vida, o tal vez dos veces en tu caso, pero son algo que nunca olvidaré. ¡Lo que hicimos juntos fue extraordinario! Junto con nuestros amigos Campeones, salvamos a Hyrule. La última vez que sucedió fue hace más de diez mil años ".

Continuaron abrazados mientras bailaban.

"Sí, lo que hicimos nunca lo volveremos a hacer", dijo Link. "También eres muy especial para mí. Extraño las conversaciones que solíamos tener durante nuestros viajes. Es una pena que estés tan lejos y tan ocupada. Hablar de nuevo de vez en cuando sería agradable".

"Tú y Mipha siempre son bienvenidos, y nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para ti", dijo Zelda. "Y no me importa visitar el Dominio Zora. Es hermoso aquí. ¡Y saben cómo divertirse!"

La música estaba terminando. Link tenía la sensación de que no podía expresar con palabras que algo en su vida que no entendía también estaba llegando a su fin. No es que el resto de su vida no sea feliz. Y no se trataba de romance. Amaba mucho a Mipha. Pero lo que él y Zelda compartieron nunca volvería a suceder, y su relación fue única.

"Gracias, Zelda, por el baile y todo lo demás", dijo Link. "Te extraño."

"Y yo a ti", dijo Zelda. "Pero disfruta tu vida con Mipha ahora. Nos veremos de nuevo".

La fiesta comenzaba a disiparse. Los invitados más viejos y más jóvenes ya se habían ido. Mipha y Link dieron vueltas juntas, agradecieron a todos por venir y les desearon buenas noches. Planeaban viajar por tierra a la bahía de Lanayru mañana por la mañana y luego tomar un bote a la Aldea Onaona donde pasarían cinco días relajándose. En la Aldea Onaona, la costa y el clima eran hermosos, había mucha fruta fresca, pescado, y podían disfrutar nadando juntos. Era un lugar favorito para una luna de miel.

Después de decir buenas noches a los invitados restantes, Mipha y Link regresaron a donde podían dormir, tomados de la mano.

"No puedo creer que este día finalmente esté aquí", dijo Link.

"Yo tampoco puedo creerlo", dijo Mipha. "Una vez que me enamoré de ti, siempre esperé que este día llegara, pero temía que nunca lo hiciera. Pasamos muchos días felices juntos creciendo y muy cerca el uno del otro. Pero nunca estuve segura, como tú eres un Hylian, alguna vez responderías a mis sentimientos. Te extrañé tanto cuando te ibas y me emocioné cada vez que volviste aquí. Después de convertirte en Campeón y caballero de Zelda, temí que te lastimaras en tus viajes y no estuviera allí para ayudarte, o desarrollarías sentimientos por alguien más mientras estuviéramos separados. Pero luego finalmente me dijiste que me amabas en ese día especial juntos en la Cascada de Xera cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Al final, te mantuviste fiel a tu corazón como yo me quedé fiel al mío, y ahora podemos estar juntos ".

"Me alegro de haberle sido fiel a mi corazón. ¡Pero no sabes cuánto trabajé para llegar aquí en la otra línea de tiempo! La soledad de despertar sin recuerdos, sin amigos, y las pocas personas que me reconocieron solo me culpaban por mi fracaso. Los muchos santuarios Sheikah por los que tuve que pasar, las interminables batallas con los Guardian, Lynel y otros monstruos, los largos viajes solo a través de abrasadores y gélido desierto, montañas nevadas, campos de lava ardientes y bosques profundos, y todo el tiempo con monstruos escondidos, listos para atacar a cuando me veían. Dormir solo en establos remotos o acampar solo en la intemperie con la lluvia o la nieve que sopla a mi alrededor y encontrar nuevas armas para reemplazar las rotas y buscar comida y armadura. Y, lo peor de todo, liberar a las cuatro Bestias Divinas de las criaturas malignas que Ganon engendró y descubrir que mis amigos Campeones habían perecido cien años antes. ¡Fue la vida más horrible que pude imaginar! " dijo Link.

"¿Valió la pena? ¿Lo volverías a hacer?" preguntó Mipha.

"En un instante", dijo Link, inclinándose para besarla.

"Oh, por cierto, ¿cuál es tu flor favorita?" dijo Link.

"La Campana Muda", dijo Mipha. "¿Por qué?"

"Es algo que he querido preguntarte durante mucho tiempo y seguir olvidando", dijo Link. "Esa es una flor hermosa. A mí también me gusta".


	11. Precuela-Capítulo-11

**Precuela ****Capítulo 11 - Dominio de Zora**

Link se movía mientras dormía, luego abrió los ojos. Era de mañana en el Dominio Zora, y Mipha estaba acostada a su lado, ya despierta, y mirándolo. Ella sonrió y le pasó la mano por el cabello. Se deslizó más cerca de ella y la rodeó con el brazo. Ella era tan hermosa con sus suaves ojos dorados y su amable sonrisa. Dijo otro agradecimiento silencioso a Hylia, algo que hacía con bastante frecuencia. Estaba tan feliz ahora, más feliz de lo nunca había sido en toda su vida. Y todo fue gracias al amor que encontró con Mipha.

"Buenos días, cariño", dijo. "¿O sigo soñando? Si es así, es uno hermoso".

"¡Tan dulce!" dijo Mipha mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla. "Te has vuelto tan romántico desde que nos casamos. Y si esto es un sueño, entonces lo estoy compartiendo".

"¿Dormiste bien?" dijo Link.

"Dormí muy bien", dijo Mipha. "Y parece que tú también lo hiciste".

Él acarició suavemente su aleta roja de la cola que fluía desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta su espalda.

"Lo hice. Pero esta noche, es nuestro turno de dormir en el agua, así que sé que dormirás aún mejor", dijo Link.

Hace solo un par de semanas, Link se había casado con la Princesa Mipha en el Dominio Zora y luego se habían ido de vacaciones juntos durante una semana a la Aldea Onaona. Mipha era la mayor de los dos hijos del Rey Dorphan, siendo el menor su hermano, el Príncipe Sidón. El Rey Dorphan era el actual gobernante Zora. Mipha sirvió como Campeón Zora en la batalla contra Ganon, pilotando a la Bestia Divina Vah Ruta. Era conocida por ser amable y afectuosa por su temperamento y poseía la capacidad de curar heridas. Pero ella también había estudiado combate y era experta en el uso del tridente.

Mipha, como todos los Zoras, era acuática con branquias y pulmones y se sentía más cómoda durmiendo en el agua. Link, siendo un Hyliano, estaba acostumbrado a dormir en tierra, en una cama convencional si era posible. Entonces, para facilitar el vivir juntos, habían acordado turnarse para dormir en una cama tradicional y en una piscina de agua. Link se estaba sintiendo más cómodo descansando en la piscina de agua, y sabia que Mipha estaba mucho más cómoda allí, así que quería que dormir en el agua fuera permanente. Haría todo lo posible para hacerla más feliz. Tal vez podrían deshacerse de la cama convencional pronto. El lugar donde dormían juntos era pequeño.

Seguía faltando la memoria de Link después de dormir cien años en el Santuario de la Vida. Y después de haber creado una nueva línea de tiempo, algunas veces los recuerdos que tenía eran falsos. Por ejemplo, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ya no era dueño de una pequeña casa en la Aldea Hatelia: eso estaba en la línea de tiempo que ya no existía.

"Deberíamos levantarnos ahora", dijo Mipha mientras le acariciaba la mejilla por última vez. "Tenemos una reunión con mi padre esta mañana".

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que regresaron de su luna de miel, y era hora de comenzar a seguir adelante con la vida. La reunión con el Rey Dorphan fue para iniciar a discutir el papel de Link dentro de la comunidad Zora.

Comieron un desayuno ligero de pescado y arroz. La comida favorita de Mipha era el pescado, y ella podía comerlo crudo o cocido, prefiriendolo crudo. Sin embargo, por deferencia a sus sensibilidades, ella siempre comía su pescado cocinado cuando estaba entre los Hylianos. Pero Link le había dicho varias veces que no le importaba si ella comía su pescado crudo. ¡Estaba bien siempre que no tuviera que comerlo crudo también!

Hubo tiempo para dar un breve paseo por el Dominio Zora antes de su reunión, y se tomaron de las manos mientras cruzaban la plaza. Link se había enamorado del Dominio Zora desde la primera vez que lo vio. Bueno, al menos la primera vez que recordó que lo vio. Sabía por conversaciones que había visitado el Dominio en numerosas ocasiones en el pasado, pero sus recuerdos de esas visitas todavía estaban perdidos para él. Pero la primera vez que vio el Dominio después de su pérdida de memoria, todavía tenía una gran atracción por él. Tal vez fue el efecto de recuerdos ocultos, o tal vez fue lo hermoso que se veía el Dominio.

La arquitectura era impresionante en su escala y un relajante azul profundo. El sonido de las salpicaduras de agua de las numerosas cascadas a lo largo de la estructura era relajante y le dio una sensación de tranquilidad. La estructura tenía cuatro niveles primarios. El inferior estaba al ras del lago Ruto, un gran cuerpo de agua dulce que conectaba con otros ríos principales a lo largo de Hyrule y que lleva el nombre de la legendaria princesa Zora. El segundo nivel era el más ocupado. Contenía una plaza central que incluía una tienda general y una posada para que los viajeros durmieran. La tienda almacenaba sal, pescado fresco y Arroz de Hyrule, así como otros artículos diversos como flechas. En la parte trasera de la tienda había un área de trabajo de metal donde se podían construir o reparar cosas como joyas o armamento. El tercer nivel contenía una pequeña plaza con una estatua de la Diosa Hylia, y hacia la parte de atrás había varias piscinas de agua donde Zoras podía descansar o dormir durante la noche. El nivel superior era la sala del trono del Rey Dorphan, que contenía su trono, por supuesto, así como algunos bancos para las reuniones del consejo. Sobre la sala del trono había una enorme escultura de un pez visible desde la distancia y que anunciaba a los viajeros la ubicación del Dominio.

"Esa fue una hermosa luna de miel", dijo Link. "Estoy tan contenta de que hayas disfrutado nadar y los mariscos frescos allí. ¡Pude ver lo mucho que amabas los besugos y los cangrejos! Y me sentí tan feliz finalmente de estar contigo como esposo y esposa. Incluso disfruté los momentos tranquilos juntos, como cuando subimos al Monte Rizor y nos sentamos juntos en el Estanque de los enamorados, con los pies colgando en el agua. Tuvimos tiempo para hablar y reír, con todas nuestras preocupaciones detrás. Finalmente pude relajarme y disfrutar del tiempo con a quien amo mucho ".

"También fue feliz para mí", dijo Mipha. "Y no solo nadar y comer, cariño. He querido estar contigo por mucho tiempo".

Finalmente, era hora de la reunión. Mipha y Link caminaron hacia la sala del trono del Rey Dorphan. El rey los saludó calurosamente.

"¿Cómo están mis recién casados favoritos hoy?" dijo el Rey Dorphan con una carcajada.

"Muy bien, padre", dijo Mipha. "No podría estar más feliz".

"Yo tampoco", dijo Link. "Y gracias de nuevo por los arreglos del hogar. Espero acostumbrarme a dormir en el agua pronto".

El Rey Dorphan se rio entre dientes.

"¡Haremos de ti un verdadero Zora! Bueno, hoy deberíamos comenzar a discutir qué papel puedes jugar en el Dominio, Link. Tengo una idea o dos, pero también me gustaría tu opinión", dijo el Rey.

"Bueno, antes que nada, quiero hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a tu hija a cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Pero reconozco que soy una Hylian, no un Zora, y no quiero hacer nada que pueda causar resentimiento entre tu gente". Entonces, en cuanto a cómo puedo ser útil, eso es algo que deberíamos discutir ".

"Padre, quizás Link podría ayudar con el entrenamiento de combate", dijo Mipha.

"Sí, ciertamente podría hacer eso. Y siendo reconocido como el Campeón Hyliano, imagino que cualquiera aquí estaría honrado de estudiar con él. ¿Pero no debería también tener un puesto en el gobierno Zora?" dijo el Rey Dorphan.

"Sí, creo que debería. Como primer paso, me gustaría verlo convertirse en miembro del consejo de ancianos", dijo Mipha. "Creo que podría aportarles una nueva perspectiva y punto de vista".

El consejo de ancianos era el comité encargado de manejar los asuntos del gobierno de Zora. Sus reuniones fueron dirigidas por el Rey Dorphan.

"Sería un gran honor, por supuesto", dijo Link. "Pero si crees que podría ser difícil para los Zora aceptarme en ese papel, entonces estoy feliz de hacer lo que pueda por ti sin honor ni posición".

Link se dio cuenta de que en esta línea de tiempo, Mipha no había sido víctima de La Ira del Agua de Ganon, sino que había sobrevivido. Ese era uno de los objetivos, en realidad su objetivo principal, de su viaje en el tiempo y el cambio de eventos. Por lo tanto, no había resentimiento de los Zora hacia él por su muerte como lo había en su línea de tiempo original. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco era el héroe que había liberado a Vah Ruta y al espíritu de Mipha. La comunidad Zora respetaba a Link por su papel en la derrota final de Ganon, pero el héroe local era en gran medida su Campeona Zora, la propia Mipha.

"Si esto es algo en lo que ambos están de acuerdo, entonces, como primer paso, Link, deberán renunciar a su ciudadanía como Hyliano y convertirte en ciudadano Zora. ¿Saben cómo hacerlo?" dijo el Rey Dorphan.

"No estoy seguro. Necesito consultar con alguien en Hyrule. Dado que todavía estoy al servicio de Su Majestad, el Rey Rhoam, por respeto, cortesía y obligación, creo que necesito discutir esto primero con la Princesa Zelda". dijo Link. "El Rey Rhoam me dio permiso para dejar de ser el guardaespaldas de Zelda, pero técnicamente sigo siendo un caballero al servicio del rey. Déjame programar una reunión con la Princesa Zelda".

Mipha y Link abandonaron la reunión y volvieron a la plaza central.

"Pienso que nuestra reunión fue bien. ¿Cómo crees que será tu reunión con Zelda? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" preguntó Mipha.

"Si tienes tiempo, me encantaría que me acompañaras en el viaje para que podamos estar juntos. Ahora que finalmente estoy contigo, ¡quiero estar contigo todo lo que pueda! ¡Pero sería mejor si me reuniera con Zelda en privado sobre este asunto ", dijo Link. "No tengo idea de cómo irá la reunión. Pero nos llevamos bien y espero que no haya ningún problema".


	12. Precuela-Capítulo-12

**Precuela ****Capítulo 12 - Almuerzo con la princesa Zelda**

Mipha y Link nunca habían viajado juntos al Castillo de Hyrule. Más tarde, decidirían que era más fácil para Link ponerse la armadura Zora y nadar con Mipha allí. Pero al principio, el instinto de Link era viajar a caballo. Y viajar a caballo era una novedad para Mipha, por lo que ella estuvo de acuerdo. Fue un viaje de dos días a caballo. Partieron temprano en la mañana, y después de abrirse camino a través de las colinas junto al Dominio, siguieron el camino hacia el Rancho del Bosque llegando al anochecer. Fue un primer día agotador, por lo que ambos estaban contentos de tener una cena rápida en la posada y luego descansar bien por la noche. Pronto se quedaron dormidos al sonido de ranas croando en Lago Nish.

El viaje del segundo día fue más corto que el primero. El camino los llevó primero a través del Este de la Ciudadela de Hyrule, que estaba llena de tiendas de todo tipo y compradores que atestaban el mercado. Luego el camino continuó hacia el Castillo de Hyrule.

El castillo de Hyrule era una estructura imponente con torres gigantes, paredes sólidas y banderines que se movían con la brisa. Era el hogar de la familia real de Hyrule, que en este momento consistía en el Rey Rhoam y su hija, la Princesa Zelda. También era la sede del gobierno central de Hyrule. Los terrenos alrededor del castillo eran pastizales intercalados con grupos de árboles y varias fuentes.

Link había visto por última vez a la Princesa Zelda en su boda. Se conocían bastante bien ya que el padre de Zelda lo había designado como su caballero guardaespaldas personal. Habían viajado mucho por Hyrule y se habían sentido más cómodos el uno con el otro. Además de ser su fiel súbdito, Link se consideraba su amigo.

Los asistentes se encontraron con Mipha y Link en la entrada del castillo y cuidaron sus caballos. Al entrar al castillo, la princesa Zelda les dio la bienvenida tras su llegada.

"¡Mipha y Link, es tan agradable verlos! Lo dije en serio en tu boda que siempre eres bienvenido aquí, y estoy muy contenta de que aceptes mi oferta", dijo Zelda.

"Es muy amable de tu parte, Zelda", dijo Mipha, "y es muy agradable verte también. Te ves muy bien".

"Gracias. Tu tambien te ves muy bien. Y puedo ver que Link no ha cambiado mucho: como siempre sin palabras", se rió Zelda. "Por favor, vengan y únanse a mí para el almuerzo".

Se retiraron a un comedor. Zelda se había asegurado de que la comida incluyera algunos platos de pescado que creía que a Mipha le gustarían. Ella no estaba demasiado preocupada por Link: sabía muy bien que su apetito no era muy exigente.

Al final del almuerzo, Zelda dijo: "Mipha, es hora de mi reunión privada con Link. He arreglado que el Capitán de la Guardia Real te acompañe a donde quieras. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría ver mientras estás aquí?" preguntó Zelda.

"Gracias, Zelda. Creo que me gustaría ver la colección de arte del castillo si está bien", dijo Mipha.

"Por supuesto", dijo Zelda. Zelda le pidió a alguien del personal del castillo que convocará al Capitán de la Guardia Real. El capitán apareció unos minutos después.

"Capitán, ¿podría darle a la princesa Mipha un recorrido por nuestra colección de arte?", dijo Zelda.

"Por supuesto, su alteza. Sería un honor", dijo el capitán. Luego, dirigiéndose a Mipha, dijo: "Su Alteza, ¿podría seguirme? Es un corto paseo hasta la galería de arte".

"Gracias por un delicioso almuerzo", dijo Mipha. "Los veré a los dos más tarde". Siguió al Capitán fuera de la habitación.

Zelda luego le pidió a Link que la siguiera a una sala de reuniones privada, y se sentaron.

"Bueno, Link, ciertamente es bueno verte de nuevo. Espero que estés feliz", dijo Zelda.

"No podría estar más feliz, Zelda. Mipha y su familia han sido maravillosos conmigo y me han hecho sentir como en casa en el Dominio. Y estoy especialmente feliz después de mi experiencia en la otra línea de tiempo. Por supuesto, para ti todo eso es solo una historia. Pero sufrí cada momento amargo de la misma. Estoy muy contenta de que las cosas hayan funcionado bien para todos ".

Zelda distraídamente se echó el pelo hacia atrás y Link notó un moretón en el cuello.

"Zelda, ¿qué pasó? Noté que tienes un moretón en el cuello. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste y dejaste que Mipha te curara?" dijo Link.

"Oh, no es nada. Estaba explorando una de las habitaciones debajo del castillo donde estaban almacenados algunos materiales Sheikah. Tropecé con algo y rocé contra un moldura en la pared. Al principio sentí una punzada de dolor y terminé con este moreton ", dijo Zelda. "Por alguna razón, cuando estaba pensando antes en pedirle a Mipha que lo mirara, de repente sentí este fuerte impulso de no dejarla verlo".

Zelda lo miró por un momento. "De todos modos, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar mucho sobre tu otra vida. Sé que no importa, ya que ahora nunca sucederá. ¿Pero te importaría contarme un poco más al respecto? Por ejemplo, ¿cómo nos llevábamos tu y yo después de la derrota de Ganon? preguntó Zelda.

"Nos llevamos muy bien. Tu fuiste coronada Reina, por supuesto, y te mantuvo muy ocupada restaurando Hyrule. Pero seguías siendo una buena amiga y siempre hacías tiempo para mi cuando te visitaba. Intenté verte al menos una vez al mes . Y a veces montamos caballos juntos para que pudiéramos hablar y en tu caso salir un poco. También pasé mucho tiempo en el Dominio Zora tratando de recuperar mi memoria. Y me apoyaste para hacer eso y mi misión ", dijo Link.

"Es muy difícil para mí imaginar todas las cosas que dices que sucedieron. Tú y todos los Campeones murieron, y luego resucitaste después de cien años sin memoria. Debe haber sido horrible para ti", dijo Zelda.

"Lo fue. Como dijiste, cuando desperté por primera vez había perdido toda mi memoria. Con el tiempo recuperé algunos recuerdos, y fui personalmente impulsado a recuperar las Bestias Divinas y liberar los espíritus de mis compañeros Campeones. Tú y yo finalmente destruimos Ganon juntos en la Llanura de hyrule. Me imagino que fue muy duro para ti también, tener que contener a Ganon durante cien años sola en el castillo ", dijo Link.

"Sí, me imagino que lo fue", dijo Zelda. Se detuvo por un momento. "¿Recuerdas si estuviéramos especialmente unidos en esos tiempos?" preguntó Zelda.

"Como dije, pasamos tiempo juntos. Me trataste bien y siempre fuiste muy amable. Sentí que éramos muy buenos amigos", dijo Link.

"Quiero decir, ¿sentimos algo el uno por el otro?" preguntó Zelda.

Se movió un poco en su silla. "Como yo era tu guardaespaldas, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos", dijo Link. "Pero no recuerdo haber tenido sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro si eso es lo que quieres decir".

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" dijo Zelda, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Zelda, esta conversación me está incomodando un poco. ¿Puedo preguntarte a qué te refieres?" dijo Link.

"Oh, me preguntaba cómo las cosas nos habrían funcionado en la otra línea de tiempo. Después de todo, con Mipha desaparecida, pensé que tal vez nos habríamos acercado mucho más", dijo Zelda.

"Zelda, una vez que recuperé parte de mi memoria y mis sentimientos, todavía estaba muy enamorada de Mipha en esa línea de tiempo y la extrañé terriblemente. cuando tu y yo nos conocimos, nunca sentí ningún romance entre nosotros. Y no estoy seguro de por qué estamos tomando nuestra conversación por este camino ahora ", dijo Link.

"Solo estaba jugando que pudo haber pasado en mi cabeza", dijo Zelda. "Supongo que no era una conclusión inevitable que conseguirías que el Templo del Tiempo funcionara. En ese caso, habrías tenido que salir de tu pérdida en algún momento".

"Me imagino que es verdad", dijo Link. "Tú e Impa constantemente me incitaron a seguir adelante de todos modos, aunque por preocupación por mi felicidad. Sin embargo, era demasiado terco. Mientras hubiera alguna esperanza de que la Dra. Prunia pudiera restaurar el Templo del Tiempo, simplemente no podía rendirme. ¿Pero cuál es tu punto? " preguntó Link.

Ella no respondió de inmediato y se detuvo como si estuviera pensando. Luego dijo: "Bueno, hablando del Templo del Tiempo y si cambiamos el tiempo una vez que podamos cambiarlo de nuevo, ¿deacuerdo?"

Link miró a Zelda alarmado.

"Ahora estás empezando a asustarme, Zelda", dijo Link. "Trabajamos tan duro para llegar a donde estamos hoy. Los Campeones y cientos de otras personas están vivos ahora gracias a lo que hicimos. Todo ha funcionado perfectamente para todos. ¿Por qué querríamos tener la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas nuevamente y arriesgarnos? ¿algo va mal?

"Porque tal vez todo no ha funcionado perfectamente para todos", dijo Zelda. "Pero pasemos a lo que quería discutir".

Se sentía muy inquieto por esta discusión. ¿A qué se refería Zelda? ¿Estaba sugiriendo seriamente alterar su línea de tiempo? El solo pensamiento que la idea había cruzado por su mente lo puso muy ansioso. Algo estaba muy mal aquí.

"Zelda, quiero convertirme en un miembro de la comunidad Zora y la familia real del Rey Dorphan. Para hacerlo, tengo que renunciar a mi ciudadanía Hyliana y jurar lealtad a la Familia Real Zora. Quería hacerte saber mis planes y obtener tu aprobación y asistencia para lograr esto ", dijo Link.

"¡Absolutamente no!" dijo Zelda. "Tu eres el Campeón Hyliano y un modelo a seguir para otros Hylianos. No puedo dejar que renuncies a tu ciudadanía Hyliana".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué me negarías la oportunidad de unirme a las personas que he conocido y amado?" dijo Link.

"Porque estás siendo egoísta y pensando solo en ti mismo", dijo Zelda. "Todavía te necesitan aquí. Puede que mi padre te haya dado permiso para quedarte en el Dominio de Zora, pero le juraste lealtad, eres un caballero a su servicio y no te ha dado de baja", dijo Zelda.

"¿Cómo se me necesita aquí? ¿Para qué se me necesita? Estás siendo ridícula y no entiendo por qué", dijo Link.

"Y no aprecio ese tono tuyo, Link. ¿Te estás olvidando con quién estás hablando?" dijo Zelda.

"Lo siento, alteza", dijo Link. "Pero nunca imaginé que Negarias mi petición. Mis sentimientos al respecto me hicieron olvidar mi posición. Me disculpo. No volverá a suceder".

"Acepto tu disculpa. ¿Y confío en que el asunto está cerrado ahora?" dijo Zelda.

"Su Alteza, con el debido respeto, acepto lo que me ha dicho, pero no considero el asunto cerrado, y me entristece que haya negado mi pedido", dijo Link. "Gracias por el almuerzo. ¿Puedo irme ahora?" preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Zelda.

Con eso, se inclinó y salió de la habitación.


	13. Precuela-Capítulo-13

**Precuela ****Capítulo 13 - Mipha y Link Discuten**

Link salió rápidamente de la habitación, tratando de controlar su temperamento. Apretó los puños y maldijo por lo bajo una vez fuera de la habitación. Quería encontrar a Mipha y hacerle saber lo que pasó. Se dirigió directamente a la galería de arte y encontró a Mipha todavía conversando con el Capitán de la Guardia Real asignado como su escolta. Ella detuvo su conversación al ver a Link. Una mirada a su rostro y ella supo que las cosas habían ido mal.

"Link, ¿ya terminaste con tu reunión?" ella preguntó.

"Sí. Me gustaría discutirlo contigo. ¿Te importaría interrumpir tu tour ahora?" dijo Link.

"Por supuesto. Gracias, Capitán, por un recorrido encantador, y también gracias a Su Alteza si la ve", dijo Mipha.

"De nada, Alteza", dijo el Capitán. Se inclinó y salió de la habitación.

"Link, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Mipha.

"No hablemos aquí. Será mejor si discutimos las cosas en nuestra habitación", dijo Link.

Zelda les había dado una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para que la usaran durante su visita. Caminaron hasta allí y cerraron la puerta.

"Mipha, no sé qué ha pasado con Zelda. Ella negó mi solicitud diciendo que el Campeón Hylian nunca puede renunciar a su ciudadanía Hyliana y que me necesitan aquí. Cuando le pregunté cómo y por qué me necesitaban, Me temo que perdí los estribos y terminé teniendo que disculparme por mi grosería".

"Cálmate", dijo Mipha. "Podemos evitar el asunto de la ciudadanía, pero admito que estoy tan sorprendido como tú por su actitud".

"Creo que también podría vivir con eso, aunque sea molesto. Pero hay algo más aterrador. Zelda comenzó a preguntarme si ella y yo teníamos sentimientos el uno por el otro en la otra línea de tiempo, y cuando dije que no, quería saber si estaba seguro de eso, y que después de todo, ya no estabas cerca. Luego continuó diciendo que si cambiabamos el tiempo una vez, por qué no podríamos hacerlo de nuevo, y que no todos estaban contentos con el cambio actual de los eventos. No entiendo lo que le pasa ", dijo Link.

"Es obvio lo que le ha pasado", dijo Mipha, "y era algo que siempre me preocupaba cuando la seguías como un cachorro caballero. Se ha enamorado de ti y quiere que pases tu vida con ella, no conmigo. "

"Bueno, eso nunca va a suceder", dijo Link. "Pero no estoy seguro de que sea eso. Creo que habría sentido si ella tuviera algún sentimiento por mí".

"Oh sí, por supuesto", dijo Mipha sarcásticamente. "Eres tan perspicaz al leer los sentimientos de las mujeres, como si estuvieras conmigo".

"Bueno, está bien. Puedo ser un poco obtuso en esa área. Pero todavía no parece que esa sea la respuesta. De todos modos, lo que sea que Zelda piense, estar con ella nunca va a suceder", dijo Link.

"Sé que no sucederá como estamos ahora. ¿Pero puede alterar el tiempo otra vez?" preguntó Mipha.

"No lo creo, aunque apenas soy un experto. No estoy seguro de qué debo hacer. ¿Debo pedir ver a su padre y explicarle las cosas? ¿O debería consultar con la Dra. Prunia para ver qué ella piensa?" dijo Link.

"Bueno, podrías hacer cualquiera de esas cosas. ¿Quizás podría hablar con ella?", Dijo Mipha.

"¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?" preguntó Link. "Ella está de muy mal humor en este momento".

"Muy bien, tal vez eso pueda esperar. Y, por supuesto, podrías intentar hablar con ella otra vez también", dijo Mipha. "Estoy de acuerdo en que el asunto de la ciudadanía Hyliana es solo una pequeña molestia, pero viajar en el tiempo es un peligro real".

"Creo que primero hablaré con la Dra. Prunia", dijo Link. "Si Zelda puede lograr viajar en el tiempo por su cuenta, tengo que detener esto. En esta línea de tiempo, la Dra. Prunia generalmente trabaja aquí en el castillo".

Link conocía el castillo y pronto localizó al la Dra. Prunia en el laboratorio de investigación. La Dra. Prunia era un Sheikah y una de los expertos en la tecnología Sheikah antigua, como los Guardianes y las Bestias Divinas. Ella mantuvo un segundo laboratorio de investigación en la Aldea Hatelia y había jugado un papel esencial en la otra línea de tiempo de Link, proporcionándole runas de la Tableta Sheikah mejoradas para ayudarlo en su misión.

"Link, esto es una sorpresa. No sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Prunia preguntó.

"Dra. Prunia, necesito hablar con usted sobre el viaje en el tiempo. En la línea de tiempo de la que vine, era, por supuesto mucho más vieja y tenía más tiempo para estudiar estas cosas. ¿Entiende cómo funciona el Templo del Tiempo?" preguntó Link.

"Entiendo algo de eso. ¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó Prunia.

"Las leyendas con las que estoy familiarizado siempre tuvieron al Héroe de Hyrule viajando a través del tiempo. Pero, ¿podría alguien más, como la Princesa Zelda, viajar a través del tiempo también?" preguntó Link.

"Bueno, esa es una pregunta interesante", dijo Prunia. "No creo que ninguna persona común pueda acceder a los poderes del viaje en el tiempo del templo. Y el Héroe de Hyrule fue el único viajero en el tiempo en las historias con las que estoy familiarizada. Así que eso sugeriría que la Princesa Zelda no podría hacerlo. Por otra lado, la Princesa Zelda es descendiente de sangre de la diosa Hylia, por lo que no estoy segura de cuáles son los límites de sus poderes. Y, a pesar del regaño de su padre, ha pasado una gran parte de su tiempo estudiando la tecnología Sheikah. "

"Sí, ella me dijo que había estado explorando algunos de los niveles inferiores del castillo donde se almacenan algunos materiales Sheikah", dijo Link. Eso le recordó su moretón, y el moretón le recordó algo de su otra línea de tiempo, pero no podía recordar qué en ese momento.

"¿Por qué preguntas sobre esto, Link?" dijo Prunia.

"Porque acabo de llegar de una reunión con la Princesa Zelda donde expresó su descontento con el giro actual de los acontecimientos y sugirió que si invocamos el viaje en el tiempo una vez más, podríamos lograr un mejor resultado o al menos uno más de su agrado", dijo Link .

"Eso es muy extraño. Creo que las cosas salieron tan bien como se podría esperar dado todo lo que sabemos sobre tu línea de tiempo alternativa. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está molestando a la Princesa Zelda?" dijo Prunia.

"Aparentemente, la princesa Zelda no está contenta con algunos aspectos de su vida personal. Creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que termine con la princesa Mipha y no con ella", dijo Link.

"¡Esa ciertamente no es una razón suficiente para alterar el tiempo!" dijo Prunia. "Necesitamos poner fin a esto".

"Sí, y tenemos que darnos prisa", dijo Link.


	14. Precuela-Capítulo-14

**Precuela ****Capítulo 14 - El Templo del Tiempo**

La Dra. Prunia y Link se apresuraron a buscar a la princesa Zelda. Se acercaron a uno de los guardias reales de guardia y les dijeron que Su Alteza había abandonado el castillo un poco antes, pero que su destino había sido un secreto.

"¿Nadie sabe a dónde fue?" preguntó Prunia.

"No sabría decirle", dijo el guardia.

"Creo que puedo", dijo Link. "Probablemente se dirige al Templo del Tiempo, y tiene una buena ventaja sobre nosotros".

"Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?" dijo Link al guardia.

"Sí, por supuesto, señor", dijo el guardia.

"¿Podrías por favor tener a alguien que alguien nos traiga dos caballos lo más rápido posible y nos reunamos con ellos en la entrada del castillo? Luego lleva un mensaje a la princesa Mipha en la habitación real de huéspedes de que la Dra. Prunia y yo nos dirigimos al Templo del Tiempo, "dijo Link.

"De inmediato, señor", dijo el guardia, corriendo.

"¡Vamonos!" dijo Link.

Se apresuraron a la entrada del castillo que les tomó varios minutos. Cuando llegaron, un asistente les estaba trayendo dos caballos. Montaron los caballos provistos y galoparon hacia el Templo del Tiempo. Fue casi un viaje de seis horas hasta el Templo del Tiempo, que se encuentra al sur del castillo de Hyrule, en la Gran Meseta. Tenían la esperanza de poder compensar parte de la ventaja de Zelda.

Mipha seguía sola en la habitación de invitados pensando en lo que había sucedido. Nunca había confiado completamente en Zelda cuando se trataba de la relación de Zelda con Link. Pero había pensado después de que Link y ella se habían casado que Zelda dejaría todo eso atrás y seguiría adelante. Era inconcebible que Zelda se hubiera vuelto tan loca de celos como para poner en peligro la supervivencia de Hyrule por esto.

Llamaron a la puerta, y cuando Mipha la abrió vio a un miembro de la Guardia Real allí.

"Su alteza, me pidieron que le informara que Link y el doctor Prunia están viajando al Templo del Tiempo", dijo.

Si Link iba al Templo del Tiempo, significaba que el plan de Zelda era un riesgo grave, pensó. Necesitaba estar allí para ayudar si fuera necesario.

"Gracias", dijo Mipha. "¿Puedes ayudarme a viajar allí también? Y creo que tenemos que darnos prisa".

"Sí, su alteza", dijo el guardia. "Arreglaré dos caballos y te acompañaré allí".

Mipha y el guardia corrieron hacia la entrada del castillo. El guardia habló con uno de los asistentes de guardia y pidió que trajeran dos caballos lo más rápido posible.

"¿A qué distancia está el Templo del Tiempo?" preguntó Mipha mientras esperaban sus caballos.

"Es bastante, alteza", dijo el guardia. "Diría que unas seis horas de viaje desde aquí".

Hasta aquí, pensó. Lástima que no hubiera una ruta de agua. Probablemente podría nadar más rápido que eso.

El asistente finalmente regresó con dos caballos ensillados y listos para montar. El guardia abrió el camino, y galoparon hacia el sur.

Zelda estaba montando su semental blanco real, un caballo que amaba. El caballo era manso pero podía galopar a buena velocidad y tenía un alto nivel de resistencia. Estaba haciendo muy buen tiempo en su viaje, después de haber abandonado el castillo poco después de su conversación con Link. Su paseo la llevó a través de la Aldea Mabe y luego al Cuartel de Hyrule. Su caballo estaba un poco sin aliento, así que este era un buen lugar para darle agua y descansar a su caballo durante unos minutos. El oficial de guardia en la entrada de la guarnición estaba bastante sorprendido de verla.

"Su Alteza", dijo el oficial, "me disculpo. No debemos haber sido informados de sus planes de viaje. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"Solo un poco de agua y una manzana o dos para mi caballo, por favor", dijo Zelda. "Estoy apurada."

"Por supuesto, su alteza", dijo el oficial. "¿Su Alteza requiere una escolta o alguna otra ayuda?" dijo el oficial.

"No, estoy bien", dijo.

La princesa Zelda cabalgando sola y su prisa le parecieron bastante inusuales. Según su experiencia, la princesa Zelda siempre tendría al menos un caballero asignado para acompañarla. Pero él hizo lo que ella le ordenó. Acercó al caballo al abrevadero e hizo que uno de los soldados le trajera dos manzanas. Luego le devolvió el caballo a la princesa Zelda.

"Su alteza, su caballo bebió agua y fue alimentado", dijo.

"Gracias", dijo Zelda. Ella montó el caballo y se fue al galope. Con este breve descanso, pensó que su caballo podría llegar hasta el Templo del Tiempo sin detenerse nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, Link y Prunia empujaban a sus caballos tan rápido como se atrevían sin agotarlos. Siguieron el camino que Link pensó que Zelda viajaría y finalmente llegaron al Cuartel de Hyrule. Se detuvieron en la entrada y Link y Prunia desmontaron.

"Dra. Prunia, ¿le importaría darle agua a nuestros caballos mientras hablo con el oficial? Quiero asegurarme de que estamos en el camino correcto", dijo Link. Prunia tomó los dos caballos y los llevó al abrevadero cerca de la entrada. Link quería ver si sus sospechas eran correctas y Zelda había venido por aquí. También quería saber qué tan lejos estaba por delante de ellos.

"Señor, puedo ayudarlo", dijo el oficial.

"¿Has visto a la Princesa Zelda, y si es así, hace cuánto tiempo?" Link le preguntó al oficial.

"Señor, no estoy seguro de que deba discutir el viaje de Su Alteza con usted", dijo el oficial.

"Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?" dijo Link.

"Sí, señor, por supuesto", dijo. "Usted es el Capitán Link de la Guardia Real".

"Entonces sabes que Su Majestad me asignó una vez como el guardaespaldas de la Princesa Zelda y, por lo tanto, la familia real confía en mí", dijo Link. "La princesa Zelda está a punto de hacer algo que les causará un gran daño a ella y a Hyrule. Si se detiene aquí, ¿no crees que es inusual que estuviera viajando sola? Todo lo que necesito es que me digas hace cuánto tiempo pasó por aquí. si, en realidad, lo hizo ".

"Muy bien, señor", dijo el oficial. "Se detuvo aquí brevemente hace aproximadamente una hora más o menos para darle agua a su caballo. Luego se fue a toda prisa".

"Gracias", dijo Link. Prunia regresó con los caballos.

"Está aproximadamente a una hora por delante de nosotros", dijo Link. "Vamonos."

Se Montaron y se dirigieron al sur hacia la Meseta de los albores. En la antigua línea de tiempo de Link, gran parte de Hyrule había sido destruida, y no había forma de llegar a la Gran Meseta por carretera. Pero en esta línea de tiempo esa destrucción no había ocurrido, y un camino se inclinó más allá de las paredes y hacia la meseta.

Zelda siguió empujando a su caballo, pero finalmente tuvo que reducir la velocidad a medio galope, o su caballo estaría demasiado exhausto para seguir adelante. Pasó los muros de la meseta y finalmente llegó al Templo del Tiempo. No había nadie alrededor, lo le sentaba muy bien. Ella necesitaría algo de tiempo para preparar todo y estaba feliz de evitar distracciones. Ella desmontó y dejó su caballo fuera del Templo para pastar.

El Templo del Tiempo era una estructura inmensa, construida en forma de catedral. Había un área central donde se podía viajar en el tiempo si uno tenía las herramientas y la habilidad necesarias. Detrás de eso había una estatua gigante de la Diosa Hylia. En leyendas más antiguas, el Héroe Hyrule había podido invocar viajes en el tiempo mediante el uso de la Espada Maestra. Pero Zelda había pasado muchas horas estudiando la antigua tecnología Sheikah y había aprendido otra forma. Ella podía activar la función del Templo usando la Tableta Sheikah que había modificado. Pero tenía que tener cuidado y configurar todo correctamente, y eso requería concentración. Un error sería desastroso.

Zelda ya había pensado a cuándo en tiempo necesitaria viajar. Tenía que ser antes de que Link apareciera en su propio viaje en el tiempo o sus esfuerzos serían en vano. Si ella llegara después de Link, él ya habría puesto en marcha su plan y sería demasiado tarde para que ella lograra sus objetivos. Link había llegado una semana antes de lo que él llamaba el Gran Cataclismo, por lo que ella necesitaba llegar antes de eso. De esa manera, podía estar segura de que cuando Link llegara su plan no se pondría en práctica. Sin su cooperación, Link no podría cumplir su plan.

Pero su fecha de viaje en el tiempo no podía ser demasiado anterior a la de él para que su plan funcionara. Todavía quería triunfar sobre Ganon y necesitaba la ayuda de tantos campeones como pudiera. Y tampoco quería que le hiciera daño a su padre. Sin embargo, ella también necesitaba eliminar a Mipha de la imagen. Entonces, la mejor manera de hacerlo era llegar poco antes de la llegada de Link. Podía mantener a Link alejado de su plan pero alertar individualmente a tres de los Campeones del inminentes ataque Ganon y la corrupción de la Bestias Divinas. Pero ella mantendría las noticias de Mipha, y no habría tiempo para que las noticias llegaran a Mipha de nadie más. Dejaria que Mipha se sorprenda por la creación de Ganon en Vah Ruta como si estuviera en la línea de tiempo original de Link. Luego, después de un tiempo en el que Link llore su pérdida, seguiría adelante, ella podría hacer que se enamorara de ella y terminar con lo mejor de ambas líneas de tiempo. Se concentró en programar la pizarra Sheikah.

Prunia y Link llegaron al Templo del Tiempo. Podían ver el caballo blanco de Zelda pastando afuera, así que sabían que ella estaba adentro. Desmontaron y se acercaron en silencio al Templo del Tiempo.

Link dijo: "Dra. Prunia, déjeme entrar solo para hablar con ella. Vaya por el costado del templo y encuentre un lugar donde pueda ocultarse, pero aún así mantenga una buena visión de Zelda. No deje que ella sepa que está aquí. Quiero que piense que vine solo. Esperaré unos minutos para que te pongas en posición. ¿Sabes cómo usar un arco y una flecha, supongo?

"Sí, lo hago", dijo Prunia. "Soy un Sheikah además de científico. ¡Pero espero no tener que asesinar a un miembro de la Familia Real!"

Prunia era conocida por su investigación, pero todavía era una Sheikah, y los Sheikah eran maestros del sigilo. Prunia se abrió paso silenciosamente hacia el otro lado del Templo donde había una escalera que conducía al nivel superior. Subió silenciosamente la escalera y luego tomó una posición donde tenía una vista clara de Zelda debajo. Podía ver a Zelda concentrándose en la Tableta Sheikah. Silenciosamente sacó su arco y una flecha, esperando no tener que usarlo. Pero si veía a Zelda a punto de activar la Tableta Sheikah, podría no tener otra opción. Idealmente, su disparo solo la heriría, pero sería desastroso fallar. Tendría que apuntar a un punto que garantice el éxito y esperar lo mejor.

Link sintió que había pasado suficiente tiempo para que Prunia estuviera en posición. Entró en el Templo del Tiempo.

"Zelda, ¿qué estás haciendo?" dijo Link. "¿Podemos hablar un minuto por favor?"

Zelda levantó la vista, sorprendida, y enfrentó a Link con la Tableta Sheikah en sus manos.

"No te atrevas a acercarte, Link, o activaré esto", dijo.

"Bien." Link se detuvo en seco. "Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo y por qué?"

"Estoy arreglando la línea de tiempo, la línea de tiempo que arruinaste", dijo Zelda. "Si sabes algo sobre la historia de Hyrule, debes saber que se supone que el Héroe Hylian terminará con la Princesa Hyliana, no con una Zora. Tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos y voy a arreglar las cosas".

"Zelda, por favor detente. No hagas esto. ¿Cómo vas a asegurar que estaremos juntos?" dijo Link.

"Al asegurarse de que tu preciosa Zora no sea advertida sobre Ganon", dijo Zelda. "Esa fue la forma en que sucedió en tu línea de tiempo original, y tal vez esa era la forma en que siempre se suponía que debía pasar".

"¿Vas a dejar que Mipha muera deliberadamente?" dijo Link. "¿Qué te ha pasado, Zelda? Esa no eres tú. Siempre fuiste una persona cariñosa y amigable".

"No voy a dejar que te tenga", dijo Zelda.

"Espera. Si todo lo que quieres es que estemos juntos, no tienes que alterar el tiempo. Me divorciaré de Mipha y me casaré contigo. Podemos ser felices juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas de la manera que quieras. Pero por favor , Zelda, deja vivir a Mipha ", dijo Link.

"¿Tu harías eso?" dijo Zelda. "¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Y cómo sé que no me dejarás por ella la primera oportunidad que tengas?"

"Porque haré un juramento sagrado a Hylia en su estatua aquí en el Templo de que seré tu fiel esposo por el resto de mi vida. Y juraré que nunca volveré a verla. Sabes que no puedo romper ese juramento, "dijo Link. "Y eso debería cumplir todo lo que deseas sin el peligro de alterar el tiempo y arriesgarse a que algo salga mal".

La mención del nombre de Hylia causó que su moretón se quemara, y Zelda se frotó el cuello. Luego pensó por un momento en la propuesta de Link. Tenía algo de mérito. Por un lado, Mipha aún estaría viva en el escenario de Link e indudablemente desconsolada. Eso estaría bien con ella, pensó. Pero desafortunadamente, hubo un defecto fatal en el plan de Link.

"El problema con tu propuesta, Link, es que vas a dejar a Mipha porque te preocupas tanto por ella que harás cualquier cosa para salvarla. Todavía tienes sentimientos por ella y probablemente siempre lo harás. En mi plan, eventualmente olvidarás todo sobre Mipha y te enamorarse completamente de mí. Entonces, todavía prefiero mi enfoque ", dijo Zelda.

"Zelda, algo está mal contigo. No eres tú mismo. Eres un descendiente de la Diosa Hylia. No puedes hacer algo como esto. Hylia nunca querría que hicieras esto".

Ante la mención del nombre de Hylia nuevamente su cuello palpitó y Zelda lo agarró de dolor. De repente, Link recordó lo que le recordaba el moretón púrpura: la malicia que Ganon se había extendido durante su triunfante regreso de el Gran Cataclismo. De alguna manera Zelda debe haber sido infectada por su contacto en las profundidades del castillo.

En ese momento escuchó a Mipha y al miembro de la Guardia Real que había acompañado a Mipha entrar al Templo. Mipha vio a Link y Zelda, pero no había señales de Prunia. Ella y el guardia se detuvieron en la entrada.

"Zelda, escúchame. Ese moretón en tu cuello no es una herida común. Es un residuo de la malicia de Ganon, y te ha infectado. Mipha está aquí ahora. Por favor, deja que Mipha lo mire y te ayude", dijo Link.

"No te creo", dijo Zelda. "Estás tratando de engañarme".

"Si es un truco, intente pedirle a Hylia su guía para saber la verdad", dijo Link.

Zelda se volvió para mirar la estatua gigante de Hylia detrás de ella. Mirar la estatua de Hylia siempre la llenaba de asombro y una sensación de asombro de que descendiera de tal deidad. Algo dentro de ella la instaba a no rezar, solo tenía que activaba la pizarra Sheikah y conseguía todo lo que quería. Pero mientras miraba la estatua de la Diosa, sintió otra urgencia diciéndole que era algo incorrecto. Necesitaba rezar a Hylia para que la guiara en la toma de esta decisión, como solía hacer en el pasado. Los dos sentimientos opuestos tiraban de su mente, y ella luchó por saber qué hacer.

Mientras tanto, Prunia observaba cuidadosamente la escena desde arriba. Temía que Zelda pudiera intentar activar la pizarra Sheikah. Prunia colocó una flecha en su arco, tiró de la cuerda del arco y apuntó con cuidado a Zelda. Si le parecía que Zelda se estaba moviendo para habilitar la pizarra Sheikah, Prunia sabía que no tenía más remedio que soltar la flecha y dispararle.

Zelda continuó luchando con los dos impulsos opuestos, cada uno cada vez más fuerte por minutos. De nuevo levantó la vista hacia la estatua de Hylia, y de repente la tensión en su mente disminuyó por un momento. Ella sintió que tenía una última oportunidad de confiar en la Diosa. Si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad, activaría la pizarra Sheikah. Decidió confiar en la Diosa y comenzó a rezar cuando gritó de dolor, agarrándose el cuello. Todos se apresuraron a ayudarla. Link agarró la pizarra Sheikah de sus manos mientras Mipha se arrodillaba para examinar su herida. Era de un púrpura feo, y Mipha parecía horrorizada.

"Por favor, manténgala quieta", dijo Mipha. "Creo que puedo curar esto, pero nunca antes había visto este tipo de herida, y puede doler". Comenzó su proceso de curación, su mano brillaba azul mientras la agitaba suavemente sobre el moretón. Poco a poco, el moretón comenzó a encogerse. Después de varios minutos más, el moretón había desaparecido por completo. Zelda yacía en el suelo llorando mientras Link la acunaba en sus brazos.

"Zelda, está bien. Se acabó. Fuiste infectado con algo del veneno de Ganon, y se estaba apoderando de tu mente. Tendremos que limpiar la habitación en el castillo con la que entraste en contacto. Pero mientras tanto, tú necesitas descansar y recuperarte. Volvamos al castillo de Hyrule ", dijo Link


	15. Precuela-Capítulo-15

**Precuela ****Capítulo 15 - Castillo de Hyrule y hogar**

Mipha y Link estaban de vuelta en el castillo de Hyrule, alojandose en la misma habitación de invitados. Zelda había estado muy débil cuando la trajeron a casa, y el médico real la estaba tratando. No había sufrido lesiones permanentes y se esperaba que se recuperara en otro día. No había nada que Mipha y Link pudieran hacer ahora, así que decidieron visitar la Ciudadela de Hyrule mientras tenían la oportunidad.

La Ciudadela de Hyrule era conocido en todo Hyrule por su variedad de tiendas y las gangas disponibles si se sabía regatear. Si algo existía, probablemente estaba disponible allí. Los comerciantes de la Ciudadela de Hyrule realizan un extenso comercio con los otros reinos. Uno podría encontrar joyas allí, por ejemplo, hechas a mano por joyeras Gerudo y hechas de piedras preciosas extraídas por los Gorons. Mipha se sorprendió al ver que incluso había algunas joyas Zora disponibles. También había una gran variedad de ropa a la venta, incluida ropa de alta calidad para el clima frío de la Aldea Orni. También había un extenso mercado de alimentos con verduras de la Aldea Hateliay mariscos de la Aldea Onaona.

. Y había una variedad de restaurantes con comida para todos los gustos. Mipha estaba emocionada paseando de tienda en tienda. No había nada como esto en casa.

"Link, ¡esto es increíble!" dijo Mipha. "Nunca había visto tantas tiendas interesantes a la vez. ¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto?"

Link le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda.

"Oh, cierto", dijo ella. "Qué conveniente, otro recuerdo perdido. Quiero volver aquí otra vez cuando necesite conseguir un regalo especial para alguien. Pero ahora, tengo hambre. Me di cuenta de que pasamos por un restaurante de mariscos con pescado de la Aldea Onaona Comamos allí ".

Se dirigieron al restaurante y fueron conducidos a una mesa. Como muchos restaurantes de mariscos, tenían imágenes de varios peces que adornaban las paredes.

"Me gusta la decoración", dijo Mipha. "Me está poniendo aún más hambrienta".

El camarero trajo dos menús.

"Los mariscos podrían ser un tema del que sabes más que yo", dijo Link. "Te dejaré elegir toda la comida".

"Muy gracioso", dijo Mipha. "Tengo demasiada hambre para discutir ahora. En cuanto a 'dejarmelo a mi', ¿olvidaste que pronto serás uno de mis súbditos leales? Eso es si tu conocimiento superior es suficiente para pasar nuestra prueba de ciudadanía. Agradece que no hago que me sirvas", bromeó ella.

"Ruego el perdón de Su Alteza", dijo Link riendo.

Mipha siguió estudiando el menú. Fue difícil de decidir.

"¿Puede su alteza real decidirse? Su reino está a punto de perder pronto a uno de sus leales súbditos", dijo Link.

"Tienen una amplia selección de platos aquí", dijo Mipha. "Tengo ganas de probarlo todo".

Finalmente, se decidió y pronto estaban disfrutando de las órdenes de Cangrejo tenaz, Cangrejo roqueño y Besugo guerrero

"No podemos conseguir comida como esta en casa", dijo Mipha. "Estos cangrejos son un manjar. Lamento un poco que no los sirvan crudos, pero tampoco están tan mal cocinados".

"Podrían haber estado dispuestos a servirlos crudos", dijo Link, "pero creo que el camarero se compadeció de mí".

Link nunca había visto a Mipha comer tanto a la vez. Estaba contento de que ella se estuviera divirtiendo.

"Vamos a ver algunas tiendas más", dijo Mipha después de que terminaron su comida. "Me gustaría traer un regalo para Sidon".

Pasaron por una interesante tienda de ropa con una variedad de prendas de todos los reinos diferentes.

"¿Qué tal algo de aquí?" Link sugerido.

"En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, nosotros los Zoras no usamos ropa", dijo Mipha riendo.

"Bueno, lo noté. ¿Por qué crees que me gustas tanto?" bromeó.

"Muy gracioso", dijo Mipha sonrojándose ligeramente. "Y si fuera tú, sería muy cuidadoso con lo que digo ahora. Estaremos juntos en el agua más tarde y sé cuán cosquilloso eres. Aún no has experimentado mis habilidades de ecolocación. Algunos clics oportunos de la frecuencia correcta te dejará indefenso con la risa ".

Entonces, la ropa estaba descartada. Luego pasaron por una tienda con equipaje, carteras y mochilas.

"Las mochilas son populares entre los jóvenes", dijo Link.

"Sí", dijo Mipha. "¿Pero alguna vez has intentado nadar con la aleta de la cola mientras usabas uno?"

Entonces, las mochilas también estaban fuera. La siguiente parada fue una librería.

"Los libros siempre son buenos", dijo Link.

"Finalmente podrías tener una buena idea", dijo Mipha. "Vamos a ver."

La tienda tenía una gran variedad de libros para todas las edades. Pronto se decidieron por un libro de cuentos sobre algunas aventuras marítimas que pensaron que Sidon disfrutaría leyendo.

"Creo que es hora de regresar al castillo", dijo Link. "Mis pies me están matando."

"Bueno, eso fue divertido", dijo Mipha. "Este viaje fue casi un desastre, pero al menos terminó bien".

Caminaron de regreso al castillo. Los guardias de la entrada los reconocieron y les dieron la bienvenida. Se dirigieron directamente a su habitación y se derrumbaron en la cama, agotados por todo la caminata. Pronto estuvieron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, empacaron sus pertenencias para el viaje a casa y luego fueron a almorzar con la princesa Zelda.

"Mipha y Link, lamento mucho lo que pasó", dijo Zelda. "Casi hice algo horrible. Nunca imaginé que una maldad residual de Ganon pudiera causar tanto daño. Le di la Tableta Sheikah a Prunia para que la estudiara y la guardara por ahora. Y Mipha, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por tu curación".

"Me alegro de haber podido ayudar", dijo Mipha.

"Esa infección de malicia no solo estaba nublando tu juicio", dijo Link. "Estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de ayudar a su maestro a regresar. Incitando a cambiar el tiempo podría crear la oportunidad para el regreso de Ganon, y su malicia se aprovechó de tus emociones para forzarte a hacer su voluntad. Me alegra que hayas tenido la fuerza , al final, volviste hacia la Diosa ", dijo Link.

"Sí, estoy muy contenta de eso también", dijo Zelda. "Link, en cuanto a tu solicitud de ciudadanía, lo discutí con mi padre durante una de sus visitas para ver cómo me estaba recuperando. No tenemos ningún problema en tu promesa de lealtad al Rey Zora como tu obligación principal. Pero dada su condición como el Héroe Hyliano, nos gustaría hacer una disposición especial para que también retengas la ciudadanía Hyliana como secundaria a tu ciudadanía Zora. Por lo tanto, espero que te resulte útil ", dijo Zelda.

"Sí, gracias, Zelda. Me has dado lo mejor de ambos mundos", dijo Link.

"Ahora disfrutemos el almuerzo", dijo Zelda.

Después, llegó el momento de decir adiós.

"Que tengan un buen viaje a casa", dijo Zelda. "Espero que vuelvan a visitarme pronto. ¡Prometo ser más hospitalaria!"

"Lo haremos", dijo Mipha. "Voy a hacer que Link me lleve de compras a la Ciudadela cuando esté de humor. Pero en serio, Zelda, espero que te sientas mejor y no te sientas mal por lo que pasó. Hiciste lo correcto al final y eso demostró que eres el leal servidor de Hylia que siempre supimos que eras ".

"Gracias, Mipha", dijo Zelda. "Aprecio que digas eso".

"Y gracias, Zelda, por la doble ciudadanía", dijo Link. "Siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda si alguna vez me necesitas".

Para variar y dado que tenían mucho tiempo, Mipha y Link habían decidido alquilar un bote para el viaje de regreso a casa. Podrían abordarlo en el Foso del Castillo de Hyrule y luego dirigirse hacia el sureste hasta que la corriente gire hacia el noreste hasta el Río Zora. Luego seguirían el Río Zora hasta el Lago Ruto y hogar. Mipha estaba entusiasmada con la idea. Podía nadar cuando quisiera, y era mucho más cómodo que montar a caballo.

Una vez que el bote zarpó de el foso del castillo y entró en el río, Mipha decidió sumergirse en el agua. Nadó alrededor del bote varias veces, luego se tumbó boca arriba y nadaba suavemente junto a él.

"Podría flotar contigo todo el viaje", dijo. "Extraño el agua".

"Lo que sea que te haga feliz", dijo Link. "Pero entonces extrañaré abrazarme contigo".

"¡Oh, qué dulce!" dijo Mipha. "¿Cómo puedo resistir esta repentina explosión de encanto?"

Después de unos minutos más nadando, se zambulló bajo el agua hasta el fondo del río, luego se levantó rápidamente, saltó del agua y bajó con gracia al bote.

"No te recomiendo que lo intentes", se rió Mipha.

"¡Ni en mis sueños!" dijo Link.

"Esto y la natación son la única forma de viajar", dijo Mipha. "Sabes que si no hubiéramos empacado tanta comida, podría atraparla fácilmente. Hay muchos peces en el río".

"Sí, pero ¿qué hay de mí?" dijo Link. "No puedo cocinar en el bote".

"¿No te lo dije?" dijo Mipha. "Uno de los requisitos de ciudadanía Zora es comer pescado crudo".

"¡Qué!" dijo Link. "¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cuánto tengo que comer?"

"Eres demasiado fácil de molestar", dijo Mipha. "Solo estoy bromeando. Y no quiero asquearte, así que me quedaré con la comida que empacamos esta vez".

El bote se acercaba al Dominio de Zora. El río atravesaba hermosos acantilados azules y colinas onduladas.

"Siempre me siento feliz al ver esos acantilados azul hielo", dijo Mipha. "Significa que estoy cerca de casa. Pero ahora tendremos que dejar el bote y nadar en cascadas. Es bueno que llevaras la armadura que te di".

"Sí, ahora siento lo mismo cuando veo el Dominio", dijo Link. "La única otra casa que recuerdo nunca existió. Esta es la única casa que conozco ahora. Por cierto, ¿crees que los Zora me aceptará como miembro del consejo?"

"Creo que la mayoría lo hará. Respetan lo que lograste y conocen mis sentimientos por ti. Por eso, por respeto a ti o a mí, deberían aceptarte. Pero puede tomar un poco de tiempo para algunos de ellos", dijo Mipha .

"Haré todo lo posible para ser sensible a sus sentimientos", dijo Link. "Puedo entender completamente cómo se sentirían".

Se sentaron juntos en silencio por un momento mientras nadaban juntos hacia el lago Ruto y la última etapa de su viaje. Link comenzó a pensar en los eventos de su viaje.

"Bueno, lo que pensé que sería una visita de rutina ciertamente se convirtió en cualquier cosa menos eso", dijo Link.

"Sí, eso fue casi un desastre. Sirve para advertirnos que nunca bajemos la guardia", dijo Mipha.

Estuvo en silencio por otro minuto.

"Entonces, nunca supe que estabas tan celoso de Zelda", dijo Link sonriendo. "No creo haberte dado nunca la causa".

"Bueno, siempre pensé que habría alguna atracción mutua allí. Ustedes dos pasaron tanto tiempo juntos, ambos son Hyalinos, y ella es una princesa muy hermosa. Creo que cualquier mujer estaría celosa dadas las circunstancias", dijo Mipha.

"Bueno, por favor, no estés celosa nunca más. Me casé con una princesa aún más hermosa, y nunca podría ser feliz con nadie más que tú", dijo Link.

"¡Será mejor que no lo estés! Y ya no estoy celosa. Sé que eres mío, y nunca te dejaré ir", dijo Mipha.

"Apurémonos a ir a casa", dijo Link mientras nadaban en el Dominio. "Me gustaría sentir que nunca me dejas ir otra vez"


	16. Estudiando

**Capítulo 1- Estudiando **

Era una mañana de fin de semana en el Dominio Zora, Y Link estaba sentado con un libro en su mano estudiando. Mipha estaba sentada cerca de él leyendo también.

Link miro a Mipha, y ella levantó la mirada de su libro y sonrió. Ella tenía la sonrisa más dulce de todo Hyrule, pensó Link. Tal vez dulce no era la palabra correcta. Su sonrisa podía tener una seducción al respecto que insinuaba que podía ser más que dulce si ella lo quería. Y estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse y necesitaba un descanso.

Cuando MIpha le devolvió la mirada, pensó acerca de cuán Maravilloso Link era como esposo. Era un amante apasionado y una persona amable y considerada a la que le importaban sus sentimientos. Y se veía adorable con sus suaves ojos azules y su cabello rubio.

Hablando de su cabello, Link paso su mano a través de él.

"¿Como va el estudio?" preguntó Mipha, notando sus acciones.

"Bien, Creo. ¡Pero hay mucho que aprender!" dijo Link

El examen de ciudadanía Zora era en unas semanas, y él estaba determinado a hacerlo bien.

"Te casaste con una cultura muy rica con una larga historia, cariño" dijo Mipha. "Pero no necesitas sacar una puntuación perfecta sabes"

"Lo se. Pero no quiero ser una vergüenza para ti, tu familia y para mí tampoco, así que estoy dando lo mejor de mí" dijo Link.

Ahora estaba estudiando la historia de los Zora y nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán extensa era su historia. Lo hizo más humilde y agradecido por la oportunidad de ser parte de ella, y por complementar su experiencia Hyliana. !Pero el primer paso era pasar el examen¡

"¿Sabes quién aplicará el Examen? pregunto Link.

"No estoy segura. No sucede muy a menudo. Probablemente sea un miembro del Consejo de Ancianos. Intenta no preocuparte. Al crecemos estudiamos la historia de los Zora por supuesto, e incluso no siempre obtuve una puntuación perfecta en el exámenen," dijo Mipha.

"Bueno, que verguenza, Princesa", se rió Link. "Y yo aquí pensando que podria pedirte ayuda, tal vez debería de preguntarle a Sidon".

Los tres irían a un picnic familiar más tarde en el dia. El clima se veía prometedor hasta el momento, aunque la lluvia no parecía molestar tanto a los Zoras.

Link se levantó y se sentó junto a Mipha, y luego la rodeó con el brazo.

"Tal vez en algún momento podrías ayudarme con la historia de la Reina Rutela",dijo Link. "Parece haber ciertas incertidumbres con respecto a su pasado"

Mipha le sonrió.

"Esa es una historia triste, pero no pienses que soy tan ingenua y no se porque la mencionas", dijo Mipha. "Y aunque amo acurrucarme contigo, realmente creo que deberías de estudiar un poco más".

Link fingió una mirada perpleja. Pero Mipha dijo, "No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Puedo leerte mejor que a este libro. Aunque la mayoría de los relatos de la Historia de los Zora no crean que sea verdad, hay algunos que dicen que la Reina Rutela era Parte Zora y Parte Hyliana".

"¿Enserio?" dijo Link regresandole la sonrisa.

"Tal vez falles en ese examen de ciudadanía después de todo", Dijo Mipha. "pero se a que te refieres, y estoy feliz de que estés pensando en eso. Es dulce que lo hayas mencionado. Pero todavía no estoy lista para eso".

Se inclinó hacia él, y se besaron.

"¿Eso es todo con lo que has as tenido dificultades?" dijo Mipha "¿Debería hacerte una prueba?".

"Claro, adelante", dijo Link.

"¿Sabes el significado del Embalse Oriental?".

"Fue un proyecto conjunto entre los Zoras y Los Hylianos como símbolo de sus estrechos lazos", dijo Link. "También evitó la inundaciones que solían ocurrir".

"¿Cuánto tiempo tomó construirla?".

"Un año", dijo Link.

"¿Y cuando fue construida?".

"Hace diez mil años", dijo Link."Bueno Tuviste todo eso bien, así que quizás haya esperanzas para ti", dijo Mipha. "De todos modos, viendo dónde está tu mente, creo que has estudiado bastante por ahora. Vamos a buscar a Sidon y tengamos nuestro picnic".


	17. Picnic Familiar

**Capitulo 2 - Picnic Familiar**

Minpha y Link caminaban hacia las habitaciones del Rey Dorphan para recoger a Sidon. Para ahorrar tiempo Link compro una cesta de picnic en la posada en el camino. Pero noto que Mipha también llevaba algo.

"Hola, hermana mayor. Hola, Hermano mayor", dijo Sidon emocionado. Corrió hacia Mipha quien lo envolvió en un abrazo. Link se agacho y lo abrazo también.

"Hola, Sidon. ¿Estás listo para nuestro picnic?" dijo Link.

"¡Estoy listo para una aventura de picnic!" dijo Sidon con una sonrisa.

Cuando salían a algún lugar juntos a Sidon le gustaba pretender que Link y él estaban en una aventura, y Link disfrutaba jugando. El era feliz teniendo a un adorable hermano menor ahora, Algo que nunca tuvo crecía. Y era encantador lo rápido Sidon lo había acepto.

"De Acuerdo, hoy definitivamente tendremos una aventura. Pensemos que podría ser mientras caminamos al lugar del picnic", dijo Link.

Link llevaba la cesta de picnic en una mano y llevaba la mano de Sidon en la otra. Y Mipha Tomo la otra mano de Sidon mientras cuando se pusieron en camino.

"porque no tenemos el picnic en el Estanque de Ralis", dijo Link

"Ese es un buen lugar", dijo Mipha. "Pero no creas que me perdí la referencia a Rutela". El Príncipe Ralis era el hijo de la Reina Rutela.

Se dirigen al Estanque de Ralis, Que estaba a una buena caminata del Dominio pero no estaba muy lejos. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos para abrir el apetito.

Link recordaba ese lugar y una batalla que tubo una vez hay. El agua era más profunda de lo que recordaba. debieron ser 100 años de evaporación a partir de ahora pensó. "Ya se a que podemos jugar aquí, Sidon. Pretenderé ser un Hinox y podrás pelear contra mi. Y recuerda no es justo escapar en el agua."

Cuando sidón pensaba que estaba perdiendo en uno de sus juegos de batalla, la primera cosa que hacía era saltar al agua y esconderse. Luego Mipha tenía que ir por él, y recordarle que era solo un juego, y convencerlo de que regresara a tierra.

"Pero primero almorzamos, asi podre tener todas mis fuerzas", dijo link

Se sentaron y desempacar la canasta de picnic. Era un lugar hermoso. Había sombra y un area para correr alrededor, y una piscina de agua para jugar en ella. Disfrutaron la comida juntos.

"Ahora tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti que hice yo misma", dijo Mipha. "Cierra los ojos, Link, Y abre la boca".

Link hizo lo que le pidieron y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba probando un delicioso dulce.

"¡Esto es delicioso!" dijo Link. "Me encanta, y te amo".

"solo hice unos pocos, pero me alegra de que te gusten", Mipha rió. "Sabía que traer algo dulce sacaría algunas dulces palabras de ti. Pero creo que Sidon debería tener uno ahora por la forma en que los está mirando".

"Le conté a mi padre cuánto me gusta jugar contigo Link", dijo Sidon. "Dijo que él piensa que serás un muy buen padre algún día".

Mipha se rió. "De acuerdo, suficiente. ¿Este es el tema del día? Sidon, no repitamos todo lo que nuestro padre dice sobre Link. No queremos avergonzarlo". Se acercó a él y lo abrazó para que no se sintiera mal.

"Creo que ya es hora de nuestra batalla", dijo Link. "¿Estas listo? Puedes preguntarle a tu hermana algunos consejos para ganar".

Link se puso de pie y caminó a un lugar cerca de los árboles. Luego pretendió que estaba dormido en el suelo, roncando ruidosamente.

"¿Recuerdas cómo vencer a un Hinox? Necesitas aturdirlo con una flecha y luego acabar con él con tu tridente", dijo Mipha.

Sidon camino silenciosamente hacia donde Link estaba acostado. Luego arrojó una pequeña rama hacia él pretendiendo que era una flecha. Link se levanto, miro a su alrededor, luego con un rugido empezó a perseguir a Sidon. Sidon grito, y luego arrojó otra rama. Link pretendio quedar ciego, y Sidon se Apresuro hacia el y empezo a picarlo con sus manos, pretendiendo que era su tridente. Link se retorció y luego se enderezó y comenzó a perseguir a Sidon nuevamente. Sidon gritó nuevamente con emoción, y se alejó, recogió otra pequeña rama, y la lanzó hacia link. Fallo y Link se estaba acercando. Sidon recogió otra rama y la lanzó. Esta vez no falló y Link pretendio quedar ciego otra vez. Sidon se apresuro y empezo a picarlo unas veces mas. Link dejo salir un gruñido y colapso en el suelo.

"Lo hiciste Sidon. Muy bien hecho", gritó Mipha.

Sidon le dio una gran sonrisa y se veía orgulloso de sí mismo. Link finalmente se levantó del suelo y El y Sidon chocaron puños. "Buen trabajo. Sabías exactamente cómo acabar conmigo", dijo Link.

"¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?", pregunto Sidon.

"Tal vez un poco más tarde", dijo Mipha "porque no dejamos a Link descansar un rato Puedes ir y divertirte nadando en el estanque".

"Esta bien", dijo Sidon.

Link se sentó con Mipha mientras miraban a Sidon jugar en el estanque. Se abrazaron el uno al otro.

"Eres realmente bueno con el. Ciertamente se divierte mucho con tus aventuras", dijo Mipha

"Tambien lo disfruto", dijo Link. "¡Es adorable! Jugar con él es un bonus de ser parte de tu familia. Estoy tan feliz ahora, Mipha. Nunca imagine que la vida podía así de buena buena". Se inclinó y la Beso.

"Yo también", dijo Mipha

Se sentaron juntos en silencio mirando a Sidon chapotear en el estanque.

"Vamos ahora al agua y juguemos", dijo Mipha

Mipha tomó la mano de Link, y corrieron a la orilla del agua. Mipha dio un salto en el aire y aterrizó con gracia en el agua. Link entro en el agua más lentamente.

"Juguemos a atrapados", grito Sidon. "¡Mi hermana comienza!"

Link tenia la armadura zora la cual le ayudaba a nadar mejor pero jugar cualquier tipo de juegos en el agua era prácticamente un juego perdido. De cualquier forma, él se divertía. Mipha rápidamente atrapó a Sidon, y ahora Sidon era su turno de atrapar. A Pesar de torcerse y esquivar lo mejor que pudo, Sidon no tuvo muchos problemas en atrapar a Link. Y asi de Rapido era turno de Link. Link pretende perseguir a Mipha, lugo rápidamente se desvió para atrapar a Sidon. Pero Sidon seguía siendo muy rápido para él, gritando mientras nadaba lejos de su alcance. Al final, Link dijo, "Me rindo", ambos son muy rápidos para mi". Lugo solo jugaron en el agua por un rato hasta que comenzó a ser tarde.

"Terminamos la comida sobrante del picnic para la cena", dijo Mipha.

Después de una comida rápida, Mipha dijo "Creo que es hora de que regresemos. No queremos que pase tu hora de dormir Sidon, y tienes escuela mañana".

Recogieron las cosas restantes del picnic y se fueron a casa. Ellos rápidamente llegaron a la residencia del Rey Dorphan y se detuvieron para dejar a Sidon. El Rey Dorphan los saludo.

"Espero que se hayan divertido hoy. Sidon, te ves agotado. ¡Apuesto a que dormirás bien esta noche!" dijo el Rey Dorphan.

"¡Me diverti mucho, Incluso derrote a un Hinox!" dijo Sidon.

"Guau, un Hinox. Eso es bastante impresionante", dijo el Rey Dorphan con una sonrisa para Link. "Bueno, Diles buenas Noches, Sidon".

Sidon se acerco y abrazo a Mipha y luego a Link. "Buenas noches hermana y hermano", dijo Sidon.

"Que tengas una buena noche Sidon. Te Quiero", dijo Mipha. "Yo tambien te quiero", Dijo Link.

"Y buenas noches, padre", dijo Mipha. "Buenas Noches, Padre", añadió Link. Mipha y Link se fueron mientras se sostenían de la mano en su corta caminata a su casa.

"Mipha, todo lo que puedo decir en este instante es que la Vida es buena. Estoy viviendo un sueño hecho realidad, y aveces tengo miedo de que despierte de él" dijo Link.

Ella se acerco a él y lo beso. "No te preocupes. Es real. Y espero que no te hayas agotado siendo un Hinox", dijo Mipha con una sonrisa.


	18. Koldah

**Capitulo 3 - Koldah**

Era media mañana en el Dominio Zora. Mipha estaba atendiendo a una junta del concejo de ancianos con su padre, entonces Link se encontraba solo en casa, seguía estudiando para el examen de ciudadanía Zora. había terminado con la sección de historia por el momento (aunque le gustaría revisarlo nuevamente) y ahora estaba con la geografía y costumbres Zora. Encontraba esos temas un poco más fáciles de digerir. Pero había estado en eso constantemente por ya un par de horas y necesitaba estirar las piernas.

Se levanto y camino afuera de su casa. Era un dia agradable, y él amaba el calmante sonido de las cascadas salpicando. Su caminata lo llevó más allá de la Posada Sueños y Escamas, y pasando por ahí, noto a una Zora que lo estaba mirando. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el.

"Hola Linkitín", ella dijo. "No hemos hablado por un buen tiempo".

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Link.

"oh, es verdad. Escuche que sufres de pérdida de memoria. ¿Juzgo por tu expresión vacía que tu no me recuerdas?".

"Lo siento, pero no", dijo Link.

"De Acuerdo, deja que me presente nuevamente. Mi nombre es Koldah, y fui tu novia por un tiempo", ella dijo.

Link abrió la boca, anonadado. ¿Faltaba otro capítulo entero en su vida?. El no sabia que habia tenido una relacion con nadie más hay que no fuera Mipha.

"¡Oh! Lo siento no lo recuerdo. Espero que tus sentimientos no estén heridos", dijo Link.

Koldah rió. "No, mis sentimientos están bien ahora. Estoy comprometida con Kayden que dirige la Posada Sueños y Escamas. Nos casaremos el próximo mes", dijo Koldah.

"Bueno, Felicidades. Les deseo a ambos felicidad", dijo Link

"Gracias", dijo Koldah.

"Como dijiste, sufro de perdida de memoria. ¿Tienes algo tiempo para sentarte conmigo y contarme un poco más?" dijo Link. "¿Y qué hay con eso de "Linkitín"?"

Caminaron hacia una banca y se sentaron.

""Linkitín" es el apodo que te di cuando salíamos juntos, y sigue sintiéndose natural que te llame de esa forma. Espero que no te moleste", dijo Koldah. "De cualquier forma, no hay mucho que contar. Pasaste mucho tiempo en el Dominio mientras crecías, y me conociste en el trayecto. Después de que ambos fuéramos un poco mayores, empezamos a vernos. Disfrutaba de tu compañia, y tu disfrutabas la mia. Pasamos un buen rato juntos y nos acercamos bastante. Pero también comenzaste a ver a Mipha aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, y las cosas se estaban poniendo complicadas. De cualquier forma, Necesitaba una decisión y finalmente te pregunte a quien elegías entre Mipha y yo. Terminaste eligiendo a Mipha, y el resto, como dicen, es historia. Todo esto pasó ya hace más de un año", dijo Koldah.

"Gracias por contarme esto Koldah", dijo Link. "Me siento mal por no recordar nada de eso. Desde mi perdida de memoria, Frecuentemente aprendo cosas sobre mi mismo que debería haber sabido pero lo e olvidado completamente. Siendo honesto no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado con Mipha tampoco, Pero ella me a estado ayudando a llenar algunos espacios. De todos modos, espero que no haya resentimientos, y estoy feliz de que te alla ido bien en la vida", dijo Link.

"No, no hay resentimientos. Y estoy feliz de que la tuya saliera bien también. Tu y Lady Mipha son ambos héroes ahora. Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿Que haces en estos días?. Debe ser un poco aburrido para ti ahora después de toda la emoción de salvar a Hyrule", dijo Koldah.

"Bueno, aparte de otras cosas, E estado ocupado estudiando para el examen de ciudadanía Zora. Puede ser aburrido comparado con el combate, pero francamente aburrido es bueno para mi en este momento. Ciertamente disfruto de mi vida aquí", dijo Link. Estoy tratando de ser un buen miembro de la familia de Mipha. Y estoy contemplando en involucrarme en la comunidad sora si ellos me aceptan".

"¡Maravilloso! Entonces, ¿te convertirás en un ciudadano Zora? Estoy feliz de escuchar eso", dijo Koldah.

"Bueno, Lo haré si puedo arreglármelas para pasar el examen", dijo Link, riendo.

Se levantó la sesión del consejo, y Mipha pensó que vería cómo iba Link con sus estudios. Ella bajó las escaleras de la sala de reuniones y se sorprendió de ver a Link sentado con Kolda, compartiendo una risa. Bueno, eso es interesante, pensó. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Al ver que Mipha se acercaba ; ambos Koldah y Link se pusieron de pie.

"Lady Mipha, buenos días", dijo Koldah mientras agachaba la cabeza.

"buenos días, a ambos. ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes por un minuto? Por favor sientense", dijo Mipha.

Todos tomaron asiento. Link pensó que su tono era un poco más formal de lo usual.

"¿Supongo que tu reunión terminó?" dijo Link. "Me tope con Koldah mientras caminaba para tomaba un descanso de estudiar. Ella me estaba contando de algunos recuerdos que había olvidado completamente".

"Eso es muy considerado de su parte", dijo Mipha mientras miraba a Koldah.

"Espero que no le importe, Lady Mipha. Vi a Link y lo salude, luego me di cuenta que él no debía recordarme. Me pregunto si podía llenar algunos de los vacíos".

"No, no me importa. He estado haciendo lo mismo durante semanas", dijo Mipha.

"Le estaba contando a Link que estoy comprometida con Kayden, la persona que dirige la Posada Sueños y Escamas. Nos casaremos el mes que viene. Y Lady Mipha y Link, estaríamos honrados si pudieran asistir a nuestra boda", dijo Koldah.

Link se dio cuenta que no estaba en posición para responder a eso, entonces miro a Mipha. Mipha parecía relajarse un poco.

"¡Felicidades a ambos! Nos encantaría asistir, espero que nuestra agenda nos lo permita. Gracias por preguntarnos", dijo Mipha.

"Bueno, creo que deberia de regresar a mis estudios". dijo Link. "Gracias de nuevo Koldah por ayudarme con mi memoria".

"El placer es mío", dijo Koldah.

"Creo que regresare contigo", dijo Mipha a Link.

Se levantaron. Koldah Inclinó la cabeza de nuevo, y dijo, "Lady Mipha".

"Koldah, fue bueno verte", dijo Mipha.

Mipha y Link comenzaron a caminar a casa.

"¿Estás seguro de que estas estudiando lo suficiente, Link? El examen es importante", dijo Mipha.

"Creo que si. Puse un buen par de horas y solo necesitaba estirar las piernas un poco. No esperaba encontrarme con nadie que conociera", dijo Link

"Bueno, dada tu memoria, no la conocías. pero supongo que lo haces ahora".

"¿Estas molesta conmigo? Cuando dijo hola y se presentó como un ex novia, estaba atónito no sabía qué decir. Pense que seria grosero simplemente ignorar el tema, entonces pedí una explicación", dijo Link.

"Oh, ¿entonces tu conversación con ella fue solo por cortesia?" dijo Mipha.

"De acuerdo, admito que también fue por curiosidad. Estas molesta, ¿verdad?" Dijo Link

"Bueno, Estaba esperando encontrarte en casa estudiando, y en vez de eso te encuentro sentado riendo con tu hermosa exnovia", dijo Mipha.

"La palabra clave es "Ex"", dijo Link. "Estoy felizmente casado ahora, y ella se ve felizmente comprometida. Entonces disculpame si te moleste".

Mipha estaba callada por un momento.

"De acuerdo. Tal vez es un poco injusto. Es natural que quieras llenar los huecos de tu memoria. Solo no estaba esperando eso".

"¿Estamos bien entonces? pregunto Link.

"Si, estamos bien", dijo Mipha. Confirmándolo con un beso.

"Solo no comiences a pasear por la posada", dijo Mipha.


	19. Dia del Examen

**Capítulo 4 - Dia del Examen**

"Creo que deberias venir a la cama y descansar un poco", dijo Mipha.

El examen de ciudadanía Zora era mañana y Link estaba intentando hacer una revisión de último minuto.

"Probablemente tengas razón. En realidad hice lo mejor que pude para prepararme para esto. Pero estoy más nervioso que cuando estaba en la academia", dijo Link.

"Creo que lo harás bien. Ven aquí e intenta relajarte. En momentos como estos desearía poder curar el nerviosismo".

Se unió a ella en el agua y casi de inmediato se sintió mejor. El agua se sentía tan relajante. Se inclinó y la beso. Ella acarició su cabello y lo acerco. Se abrazaron el uno al otro.

"Guardemos algo de energía para mañana". dijo Mipha.

"Se sentía tan cómodo en sus brazos. Eso y la relajante sensación del agua rápidamente hicieron pesados sus párpados. Se quedó dormido. Lo siguiente que pudo recordar fue que Mipha lo besó ligeramente en la mejilla a la mañana siguiente. "Es hora de levantarse y prepararse", dijo ella. El estiro los brazos.

"Deacuerdo. Me siento mucho mejor. Descansar realmente me ayudó", dijo Link.

Comieron un desayuno ligero, luego era momento de irse.

"Te acompañare hasta el salón del examen", dijo Mipha.

El examen se haría en una habitación cerca de la sala del trono. Caminaron hacia allí juntos, luego Mipha le dio un último beso. "Buena suerte", dijo ella. "No estes nervioso".

"Gracias", dijo Link. Entró a la sala del examen. No reconoció al examinador, pero fue vienvenido calurosamente. El examen era parte escrita y parte oral y abarcaba la historia, geografía, costumbres, y estructura gubernamental Zora. Comenzaron de inmediato. Se sintió nervioso al inicio, pero pensó que las primeras preguntas eran deliberadamente fáciles de resolver, y comenzó a calmarse en ese momento. Después de dos horas, el examen había terminado.

"Te haremos saber los resultados a través de una carta al final del día", le dijo el examinador.

Salió de la sala del examen y se sintió bastante bien acerca de sus posibilidades. Minpha estaba esperando afuera. ella se veia mas nerviosa de lo que él había estado.

"¿Como lo hiciste?" pregunto.

Creo que lo hice bien. Obviamente no conteste todas las preguntas bien, pero me sentí bastante bien".

Mipha dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. "Estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso. Me siento mucho mejor".

"Vamos por algo de almorzar", dijo Link. "Me muero de hambre".

Decisión almorzar en la plaza de la ciudad. Había una olla hay para usar, y compraron un poco de pescado en el mercado, lo cocinaron y lo comieron sentados en una banca.

"Entonces, en serio, ¿que tan difícil fue el examen?" dijo Mipha.

"Fue un desafío pero justo, creo", dijo Link. "Estoy feliz de haber estudiado tanto como lo hice. Ellos cubrieron todos los temas importantes bastante a fondo. Una vez el examen comenzó el tiempo parecía avanzar bastante rápido".

Después de almorzar, Caminaron alrededor del Dominio por una hora, después fueron a casa. Él sabía que los resultados del examen se entregarán en su casa, y no quería perdérselo.

No querían obsesionarse con los resultados del examen. pero una vez en cas, sin algo con que distraerse, era difícil pensar en otra cosa. El tiempo pasó lentamente.

"Mipha, creo que aprobé, pero ¿qué sucederá si reprobé el examen?" pregunto Link.

"No me gusta pensar en eso". dijo Mipha. "Se te permitirá retomar el examen en un año. Pero si repruebas el examen la leccion a aprender sera pasar mas tiempo estudiando y menos tiempo coqueteando con antiguas novias.

"¡Oh, por favor! dijo Link. "¿Puedes perdonarme y pasar de eso? Dedique mucho tiempo al estudio y creo que lo hice bien. Pero esperar por los resultados me pone nervioso de nuevo".

Finalmente, llegó un mensajero con una entrega para Link. Tomó el sobre, agradeció la entrega personal, y se sentó junto a Mipha.

"Bueno, aqui termina", dijo Link, sosteniendo el sobre. Respiro hondo. Miró el sobre de nuevo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¡La espera me esta matando!" dijo Mipha. "¡Si no abres la carta en este instante te la arrancaré de las manos!"

Sus manos temblaban un poco mientras abría el sobre y sacaba la carta.

La carta comenzaba con un, "¡Felicidades! Ha completado con éxito los requerimientos para el examen de ciudadanía Zora".

¡Paso! Mipha salto a sus brazos y lo abrazó antes de que siguiera leyendo.

"¡Estoy tan feliz y orgullosa de ti!" dijo ella. Se abrazaron.

Link contuvo el aliento. "Déjame terminar el resto de la carta", dijo. La carta decía que el siguiente paso era tomar el juramento de ciudadanía. Este Podría ser aplicado por un Oficial judicial o un miembro de la familia real pero requiere de testigos.

"Vamos, hagámoslo de una vez", dijo Mipha. "Mi padre puede aplicar el juramento y yo puedo ser el testigo.

Caminaron hacia la sala del trono y encontraron que el Rey Dorphan terminara su reunión en unos minutos. Cuando estuvo libre Mipha se apresuró a entrar. "Padre, ¡Link paso el examen de ciudadania! ¿Estarías dispuesto a aplicar el juramento?".

"¡Felicidades Link!" dijo el Rey Dorphan. "Estaría encantado. Pero dejemos que Sidon se nos una para este especial momento familiar".

El Rey Dorphan le preguntó a uno de los asistentes que fuera por el Príncipe Sidon. Rápidamente llegó Sidon y se acercó a Mipha.

Mipha tomo la mano de Sidon y dijo, "Ahora Sidon, por favor comportate. Esta es una ceremonia muy importante. Link se convertirá en un ciudadano Zora".

"¿Eso lo ayudará a nadar mejor?" pregunto Sidon.

"No. Ahora guarda silencio para que podamos proseguir con la ceremonia", dijo Mipha.

"Link, párate aquí y repite después de mi" dijo el Rey Dorphan.

"Yo declaro ante juramento y Nayru mi lealtad y fidelidad a la Familia Real Zora y al Reino Zora. Obedeceré fielmente sus leyes como un leal súbdito y las defenderé lo mejor que pueda. Tomo este juramento Libremente y de forma voluntaria".

Repitió el juramento. Luego el Rey Dorphan dijo, "Como Rey de los Zoras, yo por este medio te declaro a ti un ciudadano Zora, con todos los derechos y obligaciones. ¡Felicidades!".

Link se arrodillo y dijo, "Gracias, su majestad, Estoy agradecido y honrado y haré todo lo posible para cumplir con mis obligaciones".

Mientras se ponía de pie Mipha y Sidon rápidamente se acercaron para Abrazarlo.

"Este es un momento tan feliz para mi Link", dijo Mipha.

"¿Link tendrá que arrodillarse frente a ti ahora?" le Pregunto Sidon a Mipha.

"Solo si estoy enojada con él", dijo riendo. "Pero no, solo ante el Rey o la Reina y solo en circunstancias formales, Sidon."

"Estoy feliz de ser un ciudadano hecho y derecho ahora", dijo Link. "¡Y muy feliz de haber terminado de estudiar!".

Fue una buena forma de terminar el dia.


	20. Empezando a Trabajar

**Capítulo 5 - Empezando a Trabajar**

Link se abría paso a través de la gigantesca máquina, lidiando ocasionalmente con Mini Guardianes en el trayecto. Había activado todas las terminales excepto la principal. escuchando la voz de Mipha mientras ella lo animaba. Finalmente, estaba en la terminal central. Se acercó con la Tableta Sheikah. Pero en lugar de activase, la terminal lanzó malicia púrpura que se transformó en una criatura mortal.Sin embargo, sabía que podía manejarlo. Esquivo su lanza y usó sus armas para debilitarlo. Cuando comenzó a lanzarle Bloques de hielo, él sabía cómo destruirlos y reflejar el ultimo de regreso hacia él. Finalmente, Acabó con la creatura con su espada, y se disolvió gritando al vacío que se merecía. Regreso a la terminal y la activo. Pero algo estaba mal. Mipha le estaba hablando, pero ella era un fantasma. Estaba muerta, era un espíritu ahora. "No, no", comenzó a gritar.

"Link, despierta", dijo Mipha. Pasó su mano por su frente luego tomó su mano. "Esta bien, esta bien. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla". Era la mitad de la noche.

Se frotó los ojos. Luego se acercó y la abrazo. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces.

"Lo siento. ¿Grite mientras dormía?" Link preguntó.

"Solo me desperté escuchandote gritar "No, no"",dijo ella.

"De acuerdo. Necesito un minuto para calmarme", dijo Link mientras continuaba respirando Hondo.

Fue solo un sueño, se dijo a sí mismo. Mipha estaba viva y estaba con el. Para alguien que había perdido tantos recuerdos, ¿Por que estaba maldecido al recordar los peores de la otra línea de tiempo? Afortunadamente, sus pesadillas eran infrecuentes.

"¿Estaba en tu sueño?" Mipha pregunto mientras Link se aferraba a ella.

"Si, pero prefiero no hablar de eso. Quisiera olvidarlo si pudiera. Fue el momento mas triste de mi vida", dijo Link

"De acuerdo, solo relájate. Estoy aquí ahora. Hablemos sobre otra cosa. ¿No fue divertido el otro dia que Sidon creyó que el examen de ciudadanía Zora mejoraría tu natacion?

Él rió. "¡Si! Sidon es adorable. Nunca sabes qué es lo que dirá y adoro jugar con él", dijo Link.

"Y a él ciertamente le encanta jugar contigo", dijo Mipha. "No puede esperar para tener otra aventura contigo".

"Si, tenemos que hacer eso otra vez pronto" dijo Link.

"¿Te sientes algo mejor? ¿Quieren intentar dormir otra vez? ¿Te gustaría hablar un poco más? o ¿Tal vez algo más?" dijo ella.

El la miro y sonrió. "Que tal algo más" Dijo.

Despertaron en una mañana lluviosa.

"Recuerda que comienzas a trabajar hoy. La Familia Real quiere que comiences a ganarte la vida aquí", bromeó Mipha.

"Lo se. Por Supuesto, Lady Mipha", bromeo Inclinándose.

Una vez que se volvió ciudadano, una idea que el rey Dorphan tenía era un papel como representante Zora para las otras áreas de Hyrule, similar a un embajador itinerante. Necesitaba comenzar a asistir a las reuniones del consejo y familiarizarse con los elementos de interés de los Zora, particularmente aquellos que involucran interacciones con los Ornis, Gorons o Gerudos al igual que el Gobierno central de Hyrule. El hecho de que Link tuviera buenas relaciones con personas clave en todas esas áreas fue el punto de venta de ese trabajo.

Después del Desayuno, Era la hora de atender a su primera junta del consejo. Mipha también participa en esta reunión, así que caminaron hacia ahí juntos

"Odio seguir diciendo esto, pero no estes nervioso. Todos entienden que eres nuevo en esto y probablemente escucharás más que hablar por ahora", dijo Mipha.

"Bueno, esa parte me saldra natural", el rió. "pero quiero hacer un buen trabajo por nuestra familia y nuestra gente".

Llegaron al salón del consejo, y Link dio una vuelta para saludar a los otros miembros. Todos lo saludaron cálidamente y intentaron de hacerlo sentirse bienvenido. hasta el momento no sintio ningun resentimiento hacia él por ser un Hyliano. El Rey Dorphan usualmente dirige estas reuniones , pero cuando él no estaba disponible, Mipha se hacía cargo. Y resultaba que hoy era uno de esos casos, para alivio de Link. Despues de unos minutos Mipha pidió orden en la reunión.

La primera orden del día fue darle la bienvenida a Link al consejo en su papel de embajador itinerante. Mipha dijo que pensaba que él no necesitaba presentación, Y sus antecedentes únicos y familiaridad con varias personas en Hyrule que eran una ventaja decidida. Todos le dieron unos cortos aplausos de bienvenida al final de su introducción. Luengo avanzaron a los negocios de rutina, Como el estado de cualquier proyecto de obras públicas para mejorar el área o cualquier mantenimiento necesario. No parecía que hubiera nada en la agenda que requiriera de su participación. Pero resultó que estaba equivocado.

Uno de los miembros mencionó que podría ser de ayuda mejorar el turismo al igual que el comercio con otras personas. ¿Alguien tiene una idea en ese sentido? Era su oportunidad de hablar.

"Creo que mejorar el turismo podría ser una excelente primer idea. Las cascadas y las montañas azuladas del los alrededores son muy pintorescas. Se que los Hylianos aprecian esas cosas, y creo que las familias Orni podrían disfrutar el paisaje también, Incluyendo la oportunidad de alejarse de la nieve y visitar los diferentes picos de las montañas azules aquí. Mientras que la Aldea Onaona tiene una costa encantadora, tenemos cascadas, piscinas seguras, y buena pesca. También podríamos ofrecer algunas diversiones acuáticas para los niños y así animar a las familias a visitarnos. Creo que podríamos mejorar el turismo con algo de publicidad y ofertas de vacaciones. Estaré feliz de reunirme con algunas personas clave en la Ciudadela de Hyrule, Kakariko, Hatelia y la Aldea Onaona para hacerles saber de la oportunidad de turismo aqui y mejorar nuestra publicidad. También podemos anunciarnos en varios ranchos alrededor de Hyrule. En viajes posteriores pueden visitar algunas de las áreas más remotas como el Poblado Orni, y Ciudad Goron. Alguien más tendrá que hacerse cargo de la Ciudadela Gerudo. Una vez que comience el proceso, imagino que los otros pueden seguir todos los detalles. Mis visitas también pueden ayudarme a presentarme como su representante en cualquier otro asunto ", dijo Link.

Los miembros del consejo estuvieron de acuerdo que era una buena idea, y que Link deberia comenzar a prepararse para visitar los lugares que menciono. Bueno, no era salvar a Hyrule, pensó, y esperaba que en algún punto llegará a ser más que un agente de viajes, pero al menos tendría la oportunidad de visitar Algunas viejas guaridas, renovar algunas conocidas y con suerte generar algún ingreso para el Dominio.

Había otros temas por discutir, pero nada de eso le preocupaba demasiado. Finalmente Mipha concluyó la reunión.

"Bueno, La reunión salió bien", dijo Mipha. "Se que estabas preocupado, pero pareció que todos te aceptaron".

"Si, eso es verdad. La única cosa es que hubiera deseado discutir mi propuesta contigo primero. Parece que estaré viajando bastante y no me gusta mucho estar lejos de ti", dijo Link.

"¿Quien dijo que estarás lejos de mi? Iré contigo", dijo Mipha.

"¿Enserio? ¡Eso es Fantástico! No pensé que te permitieran irete del Dominio por tanto tiempo. le dijo.

"Bueno, estamos en asuntos oficiales, y creo que el Dominio sobrevivirá sin mi por un rato. También me gusta alejarme un poco. Además, después del Incidente de Koldah, no te dejare estar lejos de mi vista. Quien sabe cuantas novias que no recuerdas acechan en todo Hyrule, las cuales estarán felices de revivir tus memorias y jugar con tu "cortesía"", bromeó Mipha.

"¿Sigues enojada conmigo por eso? Estoy encantado de que vengas conmigo. No se que haria sin ti y tu confiable tridente para defenderse de las hordas de ex novias que seguramente atacarán", dijo Link riendo. "Hablemos de nuestro itinerario en la cena".

"¡Siempre pensando en la próxima comida!" dijo Mipha.

Llegaron a casa. Alrededor de la cena, discutieron los planes de viaje.

"Deberíamos visitar el Castillo de Hyrule primero", dijo Mipha. "Podemos presentarte en tu nueva capacidad como embajador Zora y compartirles nuestros planes de viaje con las otras aldeas. Eso sería lo correcto y respetuoso".

"Tienes razón por supuesto" dijo Link. "Estoy deseando reunirme con gente que solo recuerdo como ancianos como Impa o Rotver.

"Del Castillo de Hyrule, podemos viajar a las aldeas que mencionaste y tal vez algunos ranchos en el camino", dijo Mipha. "Estoy deseando revisitar nuestro lugar de la luna de miel que tuvimos en la Aldea Onaona".

"Si, yo igual. Pero no creemos ninguna publicidad gratis contra nosotros, como incluso la Princesa Zora va a vacacionar a la Aldea Onaona". se rió.

Mipha acordó discutir sus planes con su padre la mañana siguiente.

El pensó que era bueno Viajar juntos ante de empezar una familia. El no estaba seguro de que tan pronto Mipha estaría lista para dar ese paso.


	21. Biología ZoraHyliana

**Capítulo 6 - Biología Zora/Hyliana**

Era una mañana de fin de semana, y Mipha y Link estaban estaban desayunando Juntos en casa. No tenían nada especial planeado excepto un almuerzo familiar con el Rey Dorphan y Sidon más tarde ese dia. Su viaje al Castillo de Hyrule comenzará después del fin de semana. Link estaba un poco nervioso por mencionar el tema pero no había tiempo como el presente.

"Mipha. ¿Podríamos hablar ahora de la posibilidad de tener una familia en algún momento?" el dijo.

"Ella lo miro y sonrio. "Por supuesto", ella dijo.

"Se que es un gran paso y necesitas estar lista. Y sigues siendo muy joven para se una madre para los estándares de los Zora. Pero teniendo el tema en mi mente. Tu siempre as sabido que yo envejeceré más rápido que tu, y si tenemos una familia quisiera ver a los niños crecer tanto como pueda", dijo Link.

"Si, lo se", dijo Mipha, con la mirada baja.

"Hay una posibilidad que podría ayudarnos con la diferencia de envejecimiento. En la Línea de tiempo de la que vengo, la Dra. Prunia desarrollo una runa antienvejecimiento para la Tableta Sheikah y había desarrollado lo que ella llamaba una versión beta de una runa que aumenta la edad. Ella experimentó con la runa de cualquier edad y se expuso demasiado, con el resultado ella termino con el cuerpo de una niña de 6 años. De cualquier manera, la Dra. Prunia de mi línea de tiempo anterior me dio una copia de sus notas que traje de regreso conmigo y tengo la intención de compartirlas con la Dra. Prunia de nuestra línea de tiempo cuando visitamos el Castillo de Hyrule. Si nuestra Dra. Prunia puede perfeccionar la runa antienvejecimiento, entonces es posible que pueda vivir contigo más de lo normal. Yo ciertamente espero que ese sea el caso. Pero no creo que debamos planear nuestras vidas contando con eso", dijo Link.

"Si, tienes razón", dijo Mipha. "Pero no me gusta pensar en la vida sin ti". Mipha comenzó a llorar. Link rapidamente se acerco y la rodeo con los brazos.

"Por favor no llores. Me rompes el corazon cuando lo haces. Hylia está dispuesta a que todavía tengamos muchos, muchos años por delante ", dijo Link. "Y tengamos algo de fe en la Dra. Prunia. Pero es algo en lo que e estado pensando y pensé que teníamos que discutirlo".

"Si. Estaré bien en un minuto", dijo MIpha, secándose los ojos.

Link espero unos minutos para que Mipha se calmara.

"Muy bien, dejemos la parte del "cuando" por ahora. Aún tenemos bastante tiempo para decidir eso. Pero ¿Podemos hablar un poco de la parte del "cómo"?" dijo Link.

"Dado todo nuestro tiempo juntos, creí que ya entenderías la parte del "cómo", Mipha rió, recuperando su compostura.

"No, eso no", dijo Link. "Me refiero a ¿cómo resultan los niños de un matrimonio Zora/Hylian?".

"Estaba bromeando contigo", dijo Mipha. "SE que eso es a lo que te referias. También pensé en este tema, y cuando consulte a nuestro experto médico, esto es lo que me dijo. Si el niño ereda el mismo tipo de cromosomas de ambos padres, el cromosoma de la madre será dominante y determinará la raza. Por lo tanto, una niña con un cromosoma X de cada uno de nosotros sería necesariamente una Zora. Sin embargo, si el niño hereda un cromosoma Y de ti, entonces hay un igual de probabilidades de que raza que sería el niño. Por lo tanto, un niño podría ser un Zora o Hyliano. La única combinación imposible para nosotros es una hija Hyliana. En cualquier caso, el niño heredará algunas características de ambos padres, pero crecería para convertirse en un miembro completamente viable de su raza. En efecto, después de la eclosión, un bebé Hylian pasaría por algo del mismo desarrollo que ocurre en el útero de una madre Hylian. Pero le proporcionaremos un entorno protegido separado con una alimentación adecuada. El bebé tendría branquias vestigiales capaces de ayudarlo en ese entorno. Después de todo, los pulmones de un bebé Hylian no se desarrollan completamente en el útero de la madre hasta casi ocho meses. Las branquias se atrofiarían y desaparecerían después de que el bebé tenga la edad suficiente, y terminaría siendo un niño Hyliano normal. Entonces, sería un poco más simple biológicamente si el bebé fuera un Zora, pero un niño Hyliano es una posibilidad viable", dijo Mipha. "Y, por supuesto, sólo podemos esperar que los niños hereden mi cerebro y mi apariencia", agregó sonriendo.

"¡Se lo suficiente para no discutir con eso!" dijo Link. "Entonces, para resumir, para cualquier hijo nuestro, hay un 50% de posibilidades de que sea una niña Zora, un 25% de posibilidades de que sea un niño Zora y un 25% de posibilidades de que sea un niño Hyliano. ¿Cuantos huevos suele poner las hembras Zora?"

"Uno o dos. Claro, algunas tienen más, pero uno o dos es lo más común", dijo Mipha.

"Me pregunto ¿cuántas combinaciones diferentes de niños hay si tenemos dos o tres?" dijo Link.

"Supongo que no enseñan muy bien matemáticas en las escuelas Hyalinas", dijo Mipha. Permíteme hacer unas tablas con todas las combinaciones y las posibilidades de mayor a menor para ti. Pero podrías beneficiarte al comprender cómo lo hago. Puedes hacer esto muy fácilmente usando trinomios. Por ejemplo, para dos niños se expande (x/2 más y/4 más z/4) a la segunda potencia donde "x" representa a las niñas Zora, "y" es los niños Zora y "z" son los niños Hylianos. La razón de los números 1/2 y 1/4 representan las posibilidades, la posibilidad de que sea una niña Zora es 1/2 y la posibilidad de que sea un niño Zora o un niño Hyliano es de 1/4 cada uno. Luego lee los coeficientes de los diversos términos. Obtienes (x al cuadrado)/4 más (xy)/4 más (y al cuadrado)/16 más (xz)/4 más (yz)/8 más (z al cuadrado)/16. Entonces, el término x al cuadrado representa a dos chicas Zora y la probabilidad es de 1/4. El término (yz) representa un niño Zora y un niño Hyliano, por lo que puedes ver que la probabilidad de que sea es de 1/8. Y así. Puedes hacer lo mismo para tres niños, simplemente eleva (x/2 más y/4 más z/4) a la tercera potencia y amplíala. Y puedes hacer lo mismo para cuatro o más niños, pero el número de términos crece bastante.

Mipha luego trabajó las tablas para dos y tres niños y se lo mostró.

"No escribiré la tabla de cuatro hijos, ya que tiene 15 filas. Pero el resultado más probable con cuatro hijos es dos niñas y un niño de cada raza, aunque la probabilidad de que eso pase es solo del 19%. Con cuatro niños allí es un 69% de posibilidades de tener dos o más niñas y un 93% de probabilidades de tener al menos una ", dijo Mipha.

"¡Eso es impresionante!" dijo Link. "Entonces, al mirar la tabla para dos niños, veo que hay un 75% de posibilidades de que tengamos una niña. Con tres niños aproximadamente un 88% de posibilidades. Y tu dijiste que con cuatro hijos una probabilidad del 93%. Entonces es muy probable que tengamos una hija en nuestro futuro, sin importar cuántos hijos tengamos. Creo que puedo mirar las tablas y encontrar otras combinaciones. Pero espero que sepan que estaré encantado sin importar el sexo o la raza de cualquiera de nuestros hijos. Y los amare por igual ".

"Sí, sé que lo harás", dijo Mipha.

"Está bien, no tenemos que decidir nada ahora, por supuesto. Solo algo en lo que pensar, supongo", dijo Link.

"Sí, algo en qué pensar", dijo Mipha.

"Disfrutemos el fin de semana y nuestro próximo almuerzo familiar. Estoy ansioso por volver a ver a Sidón", dijo Link.


	22. Viaje al Castillo de Hyrule

**Capítulo 7 - Viaje al Castillo de Hyrule**

Después de un desayuno muy temprano, Mipha y Link comenzaron su viaje al Castillo de Hyrule. Estaba nublado pero no llovía y el clima era agradable.

Planearon comenzar en el camino desde el Gran Puente Zora. Luego viajarían a través del monte Ruto, cruzando el Puente de Arponen y luego el Puente de Oren, a través del Bosque Tabahl hasta el Puente de Inogo, luego al noroeste a lo largo de la orilla del río hasta el Rancho del Bosque. Sin forzar a sus caballos, eso sería un paseo de un día completo. Luego pasarían la noche en el Rancho del Bosque y a la mañana siguiente pasarían por el Asentamiento Rauru, el Puente Helm, el Parque Forestal de Hyrule y luego hacia el oeste hasta el castillo de Hyrule. Deberían llegar al castillo a la hora del almuerzo.

"Estoy ansioso por este viaje", dijo Link. "Debido a mi amnesia, Solo recuerdo varios lugares de Hyrule desde el momento cuando desperté en el Santuario de la Vida hasta el momento que regrese en el tiempo aquí y ahora. Así que mis recuerdos de Hyrule son mayormente de decadencia y destrucción. Pero afortunadamente, en esta línea de tiempo fuimos capaces de derrotar a Ganon antes de que pudiera hacer tanto daño. Así que finalmente veré un Hyrule que he olvidado en gran medida tal y como existía cuando era niño".

"Si, no había pensado en eso" dijo Mipha. "La otra línea de tiempo que mencionas simplemente no es real para mi, aunque entiendo que lo viviste. De cualquier forma, Me alegro de estar contigo para compartir estos momentos".

"Yo igual. Pensar en la otra línea de tiempo me recuerda cuanto te extrañe por casi cuatro años. Sabes que te amo mucho" , dijo Link.

"Lo se. Y yo también te amo", dijo Mipha.

El camino era un poco rocoso en algunas partes. Y algunas veces tenían que desmontar y caminar con los caballos por un tiempo.

"Te veo un poco tenso," dijo Mipha. "¿Algo te está molestando?"

"Probablemente sea mi memoria muscular", dijo. "Recorrí bastante estos caminos en mi otra vida, y había muchos Lizalfos y Moblins por aquí. Necesitaba estar en guardia. Y también estoy inconscientemente preocupado por protegerte. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a cuán seguras son las cosas ahora".

"Lo entiendo. Respira profundamente, relájate, y disfruta del paisaje", dijo Mipha.

Finalmente pasaron el Puente de Inogo, y un poco más allá el camino era liso. Era una simple cabalgata al Rancho del Bosque, era temprano por la noche cuando llegaron. Refugiaron a sus caballos, cocinaron una comida sencilla en la olla de afuera, y luego reservaron un habitación para pasar la noche.

"Esta es la primera vez que hemos estado fuera juntos desde lo de la Adea Onaona", dijo Link.

"Así es", dijo Mipha, bostezando. "Estoy feliz de que estemos haciendo este viaje juntos".

Estaban acurrucados el uno con el otro en la cama. El sonido de las ranas croando en el Lago Nish y los insectos chirriando en el Bosque Minish llenaron el aire nocturno. Pero lejos de ser molesto, el sonido era relajante. Había sido un largo dia, y ambos estaban exhaustos. Rápidamente se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Habían pedido que los despertaran a el dueño de la posada, por lo que se levantaron temprano a la mañana siguiente. Después de refrescarse, tuvieron un desayuno rápido, y luego estaban de vuelta en el camino. Link admiro el paisaje alrededor del castillo. Y no había Guardianes que evadir mientras se acercaban a las puertas. Desmontaron, y dos asistentes fueron y se hicieron cargo de sus caballos. Mientras caminaban al castillo Link noto a uno de los oficiales en guardia como a alguien que él conocía.

"Mipha, ¿Te molestaria adelantarte? Quisiera saludar a un oficial aquí al que recuerdo", dijo Link.

"Por supuesto", dijo Mipha. Ella entro al castillo mientras Link se acercó al oficial.

"Hola, es el teniente Fandon, ¿no?" dijo Link.

"Sí, señor", dijo Fandon.

"¿Cómo estás y cómo está la familia?" dijo Link.

"Muy bien, señor. Tengo una hija de cuatro años y mi esposa espera otro hijo en dos meses", dijo.

"¡Felicidades!" dijo Link.

"Sí, señor. Entiendo que se ha convertido en ciudadano Zora, ¿pero todavía es un Capitán de la Guardia Real aquí?" dijo Fandon.

"Sí, Su Majestad hizo provisiones para que yo tuviera doble ciudadanía. Así que supongo que siempre pueden traerme de regreso aquí si necesitan ayuda. Pero parece que tienes todo bajo control", dijo Link.

"Sí, gracias a usted, señor, y a los otros Campeones".

"Bueno, es bueno verte, y mis mejores deseos para la familia", dijo Link.

"Gracias Señor," dijo Fandon.

Link entro al castillo y comenzó a buscar a Mipha y Zelda. Las vio a través de la puerta del comedor y se acercó. Comenzó a acercarse a ellas para saludar a Zelda, cuando se dio cuenta de que ambas lo miraban con los brazos cruzados. Zelda, en particular, parecía fruncirle el ceño, aunque Mipha también parecía estar seria. ¿Cuál era el problema ahora? Se acercó a ellas y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Zelda lo interrumpió.

"Link, te prohíbo hablar", dijo Zelda. "Me gustaría recordarles que, además de ser un súbdito de la familia real de Zora, todavía eres un súbdito de la familia real de Hyrule. Has logrado la distinción única de ofender simultáneamente a las princesas de ambos reinos al hacernos esperar. Y espero que te arrodilles ante nosotras y pidas perdón".

Podía sentir como se ponía rojo. Comenzó a caer sobre una rodilla y tartamudeó, "Uh, altezas, solo me detuve para hablar...".

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Mipha y Zelda se echaron a reír. "Te estamos tomando el pelo, Link. Levántate y deja de hacerte el tonto", dijo Zelda.

"Wow", dijo Link. "Admito que me atrapaste esta vez. Espero nunca confrontar a su lado malo, altezas".

"Almorcemos ahora", dijo Zelda.


	23. Visita al Castillo de Hyrule

**Capítulo 8 - Visita al Castillo de Hyrule**

Mipha, Zelda y Link se sentaron juntos en el comedor para almorzar. Mipha y Zelda seguían riendo por la broma que acababan de hacer. Link estaba intentando superar su vergüenza.

"Podría intentar pretendido que sabía que estaban bromeando", dijo LInk, "Pero supongo que mi cara roja delató cosas"

"No solo fue el color de tu cara", dijo Zelda. "¡Debiste de ver tu expresión! Casi sentí pena por ti."

"Deacuerdo, deacuerdo", dijo Link. "Admito que me atrapaste. ¿Ustedes dos se detendrán para que podamos comer?".

El almuerzo iba a ser "estilo familiar", y el personal estaba esperando que Zelda les indicará que lo sirvieran.

"Pedí algunos platillos de pescado, Mipha; incluyendo Lubina de Hyrule. Espero que te gusten", dijo Zelda.

"Gracias, Zelda", dijo Mipha.

"Y Link desde que vives con los Zoras, ¿Debes de amar el pescado ahora?" pregunto Zelda sonriendo.

Mipha se rió un poco al principio, luego Ella y Zelda comenzaron A reír.

"Lo hace", dijo Mipha. "¡Es un apasionado del pescado!"

Zelda se dobló de risa.

"No sé qué está pasando por sus mentes en este momento, pero me muero de hambre", dijo Link.

Después de su broma de antes, tanto Mipha como Zelda todavía estaban en ese estado de júbilo donde todo parece divertido.

"Link, ¡Eres muy divertido de molestar!" dijo Zelda. "Nos detendremos por ahora. Disfrutemos del almuerzo". Ella le indicó al personal que sirviera la comida.

La comida era sabrosa, y el disfruto mucho del platos de pescado. Finalmente, la conversación llegó a la razón de su visita.

"La Familia Real Zora decido ponerme a trabajar como embajador itinerante", dijo Link. "Tengo una carta del Rey Dorphan que puedo darte después del almuerzo para hacer las cosas oficiales. entonces una de mis tareas será representar a la gente Zora en reuniones alrededor de todo Hyrule, y, por lo tanto, transmitir cualquier inquietud que otros puedan tener a la familia real de Zora ".

"Ese es un papel excelente para ti", dijo Zelda. "Estás en buenos términos con la mayoría de la personas de Hyrule y eres muy respetado en todas partes. Es posible que debas mostrar un poco de humildad frente a Revali, pero creo que también puedes hacer que esa situación funcione. Y esta nueva posición puede ayudar a mejorar tu habla en público. Así que, por mi parte, estoy feliz por ti y espero trabajar contigo en el futuro ".

"Gracias, Zelda", dijo Link. "Agradezco tus amables comentarios. Otra razón de nuestra visita es que nos gustaría alentar más turismo al Dominio Zora. Creemos que tenemos hermosos paisajes y una gran cantidad de otras comodidades para ofrecer. Entonces, con tu permiso, nos gustaría visitar las aldeas más grandes alrededor de Hyrule y comenzar discusiones sobre eso. También nos gustaría expandir nuestros esfuerzos publicitarios en todo Hyrule en esa línea".

"Por supuesto que tienen mi permiso, y les deseo buena suerte", dijo Zelda. "Van a tener una dura competencia de la Aldea Onaona, pero tienes algunas cosas que ofrecer que ellos no tienen, y la gente puede querer un cambio desde allí de todos modos".

"Genial, gracias", dijo Link.

Después de terminar el almuerzo, Link habló.

"Si el almuerzo termina, con su permiso, esperaba discutir algo con el Dra. Prunia", dijo Link.

"Sí, por supuesto", dijo Zelda. "A menos que necesites a Mipha contigo, me gustaría pasar un tiempo con ella".

"No, puedo ver al Dra. Prunia solo. ¿Está de acuerdo, Mipha?" dijo Link.

"Está bien. Me gustaría pasar un tiempo con Zelda", dijo Mipha.

"Quería decirles a los dos que los tres cenaremos con mi padre esta noche", dijo Zelda. "Especialmente quería felicitarlos a ambos, ya que no pudo asistir a su boda y no los ha visto desde las celebraciones de la victoria aquí".

"Por supuesto", dijo Mipha. "Estaremos honrados".

"Está bien. Las alcanzaré más tarde", dijo Link. "¡Y por favor no más bromas!"

Todos se levantaron de la mesa. Mipha y Zelda se alejaron juntas y Link se dirigió al laboratorio de investigación donde trabajaba la Dra. Prunia cuando no estaba en la Aldea Hatelia.

"Hola, Dra. Prunia", dijo Link.

"Hola, Link. Espero que estés bien. Y espero que nuestra reunión de hoy sea menos dramática que la última vez", dijo Prunia, recordando la infección de Zelda.

"¡Sí, de hecho!" Link se rió. "Quería hablarte sobre algo que traje con mis notas de la otra línea de tiempo. En esa línea de tiempo, estabas trabajando en una runa Tableta Sheikah que podría revertir el envejecimiento. También estabas trabajando en lo contrario, una runa que aumenta la edad". Pudiste conseguir que la runa antienvejecimiento funcionara, pero demasiado bien: te sobre expusiste a ella y te hizo regresar a tener el cuerpo de una niña de seis años ".

"¡En serio! Eso debe haber sido interesante", se rió. "¿Dices que trajiste información al respecto?"

"Sí. Los pronombres se están volviendo confusos, pero me diste una copia de tus notas de investigación para que me las llevara y te las compartieras. Tal vez, si tienes tiempo, podrías echar un vistazo y ver si pueden ayudarte a desarrollar algo Entre esas líneas."

"Ciertamente, echaré un vistazo a esto. Sería de gran beneficio si pudiéramos perfeccionar esto", dijo Prunia

"Sí. Y sería especialmente beneficioso para mí. Los hilianos envejecen más rápido que los Zoras. Si Mipha y yo tenemos una familia, me encantaría pasar más tiempo con Mipha y ver a nuestros hijos crecer juntos", dijo Link.

"Entiendo completamente. Estoy segura de que al Rey Rhoam y a la Princesa Zelda no les importaría que pase el tiempo investigando esto, ya que sería de gran beneficio. Leeré mis notas y veré qué puedo aprender", dijo ella. "También tengo la Tableta Sheikah que Zelda iba a usar la última vez".

Mientras hablaba, Prunia echó un vistazo a la página superior de las notas que Link le había dado y vio un sobre adjunto al frente dirigido a ella. Dentro había una carta que abrió, leyó y se echó a reír.

"Veo que todavía tenía sentido del humor en mi vejez", dijo Prunia.

La carta decía: "Querida yo, no eres tan inteligente como yo ahora, pero espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente. Intenté hacer mis notas lo más simples posible. ¡Buena suerte!" Firmado "Dra. Prunia".

"Está bien, Link, déjame esto a mí. Comenzaré a trabajar en esto", dijo Prunia.

"Gracias", dijo Link. "Esto significa el mundo para mí".

Link pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo turismo. Fue un placer ver el área en su forma original, no el páramo que recordaba. La Ciudadela de Hyrule estaba llena de tiendas y comerciantes. Y la arquitectura en y alrededor del castillo en sí era excelentes. No tenía idea de dónde estaban Mipha y Zelda, pero pronto llegó el momento de prepararse para la cena. Zelda había puesto a disposición de ellos la habitación real de invitados, y se dirigió allí para refrescarse. Encontró a Mipha ya allí.

"¿La pasaste bien con Zelda?" preguntó Link.

"Sí, ella fue muy agradable. Tuvimos una conversación larga y agradable, y siento que la conozco mucho mejor ahora. Lo disfruté", dijo Mipha.

Mipha se puso su tocado real para la cena. Link llevaba su armadura Zora. Cuando llegó el momento, un asistente llamó a su puerta y se ofreció a acompañarlos al comedor. Cuando llegaron al comedor del Rey, Zelda ya estaba allí.

"Bienvenida princesa Mipha y Sir Link", dijo el Rey Rhoam. "Estoy feliz de tener la oportunidad de volver a verlos y finalmente ofrecerles mis felicitaciones y mis mejores deseos por su matrimonio".

Link se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y dijo: "Gracias, Su Majestad". Luego se levantó. Mipha inclinó la cabeza y dijo. "Gracias, Su Majestad, y gracias por vernos. Mi padre le envía sus saludos".

"Y yo a él, por favor", dijo el rey Rhoam. "El Rey Dorphan y yo tenemos un pasado juntos, y siempre he tenido el mayor respeto por él. Ahora, antes de comenzar a pronunciar discursos, sentémonos todos y disfrutemos de la cena".

La cena fue excelente al igual que la conversación. El conocimiento del Rey Rhoam sobre Hyrule y sus asuntos era extenso. Le preguntó a Mipha en detalle sobre cómo le estaba yendo a la comunidad Zora y si podía ayudar con algo. Zelda también tenía mucho conocimiento y era una participante activa en las discusiones. Y Link estaba aún más impresionado por lo mucho que Mipha sabía sobre Hyrule y su habilidad para conversar en igualdad de condiciones con la princesa Zelda y el rey Rhoam. Era un lado de ella que no había visto mucho, pero no debería haberlo sorprendido. Mipha a menudo se encontraba con aquellos que no la conocían como tímida y callada. Pero en realidad, una vez que la conocías, te das cuenta de que es brillante, segura de sí misma y extraordinariamente capaz. Su tranquilidad reflejaba su amabilidad y consideración. Link recordó que fue Mipha quien dominó a su Bestia Divina más rápido que cualquiera de los otros Campeones. Terminó escuchando mucho más que hablando esta noche. Tenía mucho que aprender antes de poder considerarse en su liga.

Durante un descanso en su conversación, el Rey Rhoam dijo: "Entiendo que en el futuro, Link, ¿serás el embajador de Zora aquí?"

"Sí, Su Majestad. Obviamente todavía tengo mucho que aprender, pero tengo una excelente maestra", dijo Link con un gesto hacia Mipha.

"Bueno, siempre eres bienvenido aquí, como embajador Zora o de otra manera. Espero que estés al día con tus habilidades de combate en caso de que alguna vez te necesitemos", dijo el rey Rhoam.

"Bueno, Su Majestad, trato de mantenerme en forma. Pero, francamente, espero que mis habilidades no vuelvan a ser necesarias de esa manera. Sin embargo, si lo son, prometo que estaré listo. ¿Hay algo problemático en específico su Majestad?" dijo Link.

"No, nada en particular. Probablemente sea una preocupación innecesaria", dijo el rey Rhoam. "Pero saber que estás listo si es necesario me hace sentir mejor".

La comida terminó y todos se dieron las buenas noches y se despidieron. Mipha y Link se irían a la mañana siguiente a la Aldea Kakariko. Pero Zelda quería hablar con ellos primero.

"Padre, voy a llevar a nuestros invitados de regreso a su habitación", dijo Zelda. Cuando pasaron por una sala de estar, Zelda les pidió a los dos que se sentaran.

"No quería discutir esto delante de mi padre, pero voy a asignar cuatro miembros de la Guardia Real para que lo acompañen en el resto de su viaje", dijo Zelda.

"¿Es eso necesario?" dijo Link.

"Tal vez no, pero preferiría prevenir antes que lamentar. Mi preocupación es el Clan Yiga. La derrota de Ganon fue una derrota amarga para ellos, y sin duda están lamiendo sus heridas. Pero no amarían nada mejor que tomar algo de consuelo emboscando a una famosa Campeóna y al Héroe de Hyrule solos en el camino. No atacan en números sino que prefieren el sigilo y el disfraz, a menudo pretendiendo ser viajeros solitarios caminando por el camino. Vivir en el Dominio Zora puede haberte hecho algo complaciente Los Zoras protegen bien su reino, y los Yiga no pueden disfrazarse de Zoras por lo que cualquier espía sería descubierto rápidamente. Lo mismo ocurre con las áreas de el Poblado Orni y la Ciudad Goron. Y la Aldea Onaona también se mantiene muy segura para proteger su turismo. Pero la Aldea Kakariko es un puesto de avanzada Sheikah y ha tiene un historial de infiltraciones del Clan Yiga. El viaje a la Aldea Kakariko toma alrededor de ocho horas desde aquí, pero pueden detenerse en los Ranchos del Pantano en el camino después de cuatro. El camino entre Las aldeas Kakariko y Hatelia son un viaje de seis horas sin establos en el camino. Hay algunos lugares aislados a lo largo de su ruta, así que insisto en asignarles una escolta. Me sentiré mucho mejor sabiendo que están a salvo. Al mismo tiempo, ustedes mismos también deben permanecer vigilantes", dijo Zelda.

"Muy bien", dijo Link. "Y gracias, Zelda".

Se despidieron. Ahora Link no estaba tan seguro de que fuera una buena idea que Mipha lo acompañara en este viaje. La idea de que ella podría estar en peligro lo hacía sentirse enfermo. Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde. Tendría que mantener la guardia alta de ahora en adelante.


End file.
